galaxy_raidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kleri
Kleri - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /aː/ n. sickness, disease *a /aː/ adj. sick, unwell *aa /ˈaa/ adj. middle *acha̠ /ˈaʧa̠ː/ v. evacuate *acha̠k /ˈaʧa̠ːk/ v. deteriorate *ache /ˈaʧɛ/ n. drought *adu /ˈadʊ/ v. rehearse *agu /ˈagʊ/ n. shelter *ai /ˈaɪ/ n. rake *ako /ˈakɔ/ v. encompass *aku /ˈakʊ/ n. past *akyi /ˈakjɪː/ n. officer *ali /ˈalɪː/ v. pass *alu /ˈalʊː/ n. cloak *aluz /ˈalʊːz/ n. greenhouse *ame /ˈamɛː/ n. fence *amem /ˈamɛːm/ v. stroke *amo /ˈamɔː/ v. deprive *ao /ˈao/ adj. annual *ao /ˈaɔː/ n. meal *apa̠ /ˈapa̠ː/ v. stall *appi /ˈappɪː/ n. glory *appim /ˈappiːm/ adv. why *ar /aːɾ/ art. some (m. accussative) *ari /ˈaɾɪː/ v. predict *aru /ˈaɾʊː/ v. disperse *asye /ˈasje/ n. bow (decorative material) *asyeg /ˈasjeːg/ n. dew *asyig /ˈasjɪːg/ n. entry *atsu /ˈaʦu/ n. motif *awi /ˈawɪ/ v. recite *awo /ˈawɔ/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) *awu /ˈawʊ/ adj. blank *ay /aːj/ art. some (m. genitive) *ayi /ˈajɪ/ v. light *ayrur /ˈajɾʊɾ/ n. canvas *azhye /ˈaʒje/ n. incident *azhyu /ˈaʒju/ n. compassion *azhyuy /ˈaʒjʊj/ v. accumulate *azye /ˈazjɛː/ n. textile *azyi /ˈazjiː/ v. audit *añi /ˈaɲɪ/ n. string *añir /ˈaɲɪːɾ/ n. insurance *añop /ˈaɲɔːp/ n. silence *añop /ˈaɲɔːp/ adj. silent *a̠ /a̠/ v. look *a̠ /a̠ː/ adj. tired *a̠chi /ˈa̠ʧɪ/ n. dragon *a̠de /ˈa̠ːdɛ/ v. neglect *a̠dezyi /a̠ˈdɛzji/ adj. criminal *a̠dezyi /a̠ˈdɛzji/ n. crime *a̠dzampiñ /a̠ˈʣampiɲ/ adj. sufficient *a̠guosyich /ˌa̠gʊˈɔːsjiːʧ/ n. crab *a̠gusyeyruñ /ˌa̠guˈsjɛːjɾʊɲ/ n. compound *a̠i /ˈa̠ːɪː/ v. deploy *a̠l /a̠l/ pron. everybody *a̠l /a̠ːl/ n. authority *a̠li /ˈa̠lɪː/ adj. firm *a̠libyey /a̠ˈlɪbjeːj/ adv. quite *a̠loibyiy /ˌa̠lɔːˈɪbjij/ adj. outside *a̠loñiw /a̠ˈlɔːɲɪːw/ n. section *a̠m /a̠m/ pron. somebody *a̠mikpoch /a̠ˈmɪːkpɔːʧ/ n. caution *a̠mpeñizhya /ˌa̠mpɛːˈɲɪːʒja/ n. paradise *a̠mpiridyeb /ˌa̠mpiˈɾɪdjɛːb/ n. yogurt *a̠mpiya /a̠mˈpiːjaː/ adj. polar *a̠ppi /ˈa̠ppɪː/ adj. medium *a̠r /a̠ːɾ/ n. arm *a̠ra̠ /ˈa̠ɾa̠ː/ n. pumpkin *a̠syi /ˈa̠ːsjɪː/ n. reservation *a̠ta̠ /ˈa̠ta̠ː/ v. monitor *a̠ta̠dzuru /ˌa̠ta̠ːˈʣuɾʊː/ v. control *a̠w /a̠ːw/ adv. there *a̠wa̠ /ˈa̠wa̠ː/ v. climb *a̠y /a̠ːj/ art. a (m. accussative) *a̠y /a̠ːj/ n. robe *a̠yri /ˈa̠ːjɾɪ/ v. persist *a̠yruzhyuppi /ˌa̠jɾuˈʒjuppiː/ n. quality *a̠yñe /ˈa̠ːjɲeː/ adj. appropriate *a̠zhyara̠ri /ˌa̠ʒjaˈɾa̠ːɾɪː/ n. rice *a̠zhyuppem /a̠ˈʒjuppeːm/ n. top *a̠ziid /a̠ˈziːɪːd/ n. skirt *a̠zyi /ˈa̠zjɪː/ adj. chief *a̠ñ /a̠ɲ/ n. grandmother *a̠ñebebyi /ˌa̠ɲɛːˈbɛbjiː/ n. lounge *a̠ñumem /a̠ˈɲʊːmɛːm/ n. altitude *bea /ˈbɛːa/ n. time *bea̠ /ˈbɛːa̠/ n. date *bebye /ˈbɛːbjɛː/ n. restoration *bebyey /ˈbɛːbjeːj/ v. intervene *bedu /ˈbɛːdʊ/ adv. even *bedzum /ˈbɛːʣʊm/ v. work *bedzumi /bɛːˈʣʊmɪ/ n. worker, employee *beer /ˈbɛːɛːɾ/ n. sickness *bei /ˈbɛːɪ/ n. origin *beka /ˈbɛːkaː/ adv. right *bekye /ˈbɛːkjɛː/ n. editor *bele /ˈbɛːlɛː/ n. heritage *belech /ˈbɛːlɛːʧ/ v. sketch *belid /ˈbɛːlɪd/ adj. fast *bema̠m /ˈbɛːma̠m/ v. throw *beme /ˈbɛːmɛː/ n. verse *bemi /ˈbɛːmɪ/ n. wound *bemi /ˈbɛːmɪː/ v. exist *bemo /ˈbɛːmɔː/ n. fixture *beoch /ˈbɛːɔːʧ/ n. circus *bepi /ˈbɛːpɪ/ det. several *bera̠ /ˈbɛːɾa̠ː/ n. doctrine *beri /ˈbɛːɾɪː/ adj. prompt *besyi /ˈbɛːsjiː/ n. debt *besyu /ˈbɛːsjʊ/ v. suck *betsu /ˈbɛːʦʊ/ n. prison *betsui /bɛːˈʦʊɪ/ n. prisoner *bewuw /ˈbɛːwʊw/ adv. apart *beyali /bɛːˈjaːlɪ/ n. nickname *beya̠ /ˈbɛːja̠ː/ n. width *beya̠ /ˈbɛːja̠ː/ adj. wide *beyo /ˈbɛːjɔ/ prep. outside *beyri /ˈbɛːjɾiː/ n. plate *beyri /ˈbɛːjɾɪ/ n. commodity *beyru /ˈbɛːjɾu/ n. trial *beyu /ˈbɛːjʊ/ n. spark *bezyi /ˈbɛːzji/ n. rodent *beño /ˈbɛːɲɔː/ n. hazard *beñodal /bɛːˈɲɔːdaːl/ n. beast *bla /blaː/ adj. local *blach /blaːʧ/ n. lot *blad /blaːd/ n. west *blag /blaːg/ v. whisper *blak /blaːk/ n. luxury *blal /blaːl/ n. frame *blam /blaːm/ adj. sexy *blam /blaːm/ n. sex *blar /blaːɾ/ n. land *blash /blaːʃ/ n. word *blay /blaːj/ adj. healthy *blay /blaːj/ n. health *blaz /blaːz/ v. enjoy *blañ /blaːɲ/ n. competition *bla̠ /bla̠ː/ adv. almost *bla̠dya̠ /ˈbla̠ːdja̠/ n. base *bla̠syed /ˈbla̠ːsjed/ n. jelly *bla̠zhyu /ˈbla̠ːʒjʊ/ v. accept *blea /ˈbleːa/ v. compete *blea̠ /ˈbleːa̠/ n. petition *bleder /ˈbleːdɛɾ/ v. involve *bledja̠ /ˈbleːdʤa̠/ n. squirrel *bledya̠ /ˈbleːdja̠/ n. camel *blei /ˈbleːi/ prep. above *blei /ˈbleːɪ/ v. sponsor *bleim /ˈbleːɪm/ v. crouch *bleir /ˈbleːɪɾ/ adv. lately *bleka /ˈbleːkaː/ adj. proud *bleko /ˈbleːkɔ/ adv. eventually *blekom /ˈbleːkɔm/ v. rest *bleli /ˈbleːlɪː/ n. process *blemeñ /ˈbleːmɛːɲ/ adj. lucrative *blemi /ˈbleːmɪ/ n. twilight *blemi /ˈbleːmɪː/ n. lobster *blemo /ˈbleːmɔː/ n. sense *blempe /ˈbleːmpɛː/ adj. swift *bleo /ˈbleːo/ adv. early *bleo /ˈbleːɔː/ n. lord *blepi /ˈbleːpɪ/ n. faith *blepo /ˈbleːpɔ/ adj. mere *bleppe /ˈbleːppeː/ v. find *blera̠ /ˈbleːɾa̠ː/ v. break *blera̠i /bleːˈɾa̠ːɪ/ adj. broken *bleri /ˈbleːɾɪ/ adj. quick *blerio /bleːˈɾɪɔː/ adv. quickly *bleriñ /ˈbleːɾɪːɲ/ adj. slow *blewu /ˈbleːwʊ/ n. bottom (lowest part); adv. under *bleya /ˈbleːjaː/ conj. until *bleyi /ˈbleːjɪ/ n. boss *bleyrim /ˈbleːjɾɪm/ n. impact *bleyru /ˈbleːjɾu/ n. felony *bleyru /ˈbleːjɾʊ/ n. rubbish *bleyrul /ˈbleːjɾul/ n. victim *bleyruñ /ˈbleːjɾʊɲ/ n. feather *bleyu /ˈbleːjʊ/ v. focus *blezhyar /ˈbleːʒjaɾ/ n. agony *blezhyi /ˈbleːʒjɪː/ v. access *blezhyiy /ˈbleːʒjɪːj/ n. nephew *blezhyu /ˈbleːʒju/ adj. immense *blezyi /ˈbleːzji/ n. harbour *bleñir /ˈbleːɲɪːɾ/ n. pubic hair *blia̠p /ˈbliːa̠p/ v. conquer *blibe /ˈbliːbɛ/ v. cut *blibeñ /ˈbliːbɛɲ/ n. stick (of tree) *blibi /ˈbliːbɪ/ n. arrow *blibuñ /ˈbliːbʊɲ/ n. dictator *blibyey /ˈbliːbjeːj/ n. hut *blibyi /ˈbliːbji/ n. spider *blichi /ˈbliːʧɪ/ n. shark *blida̠l /ˈbliːda̠ːl/ n. type *blide /ˈbliːdɛ/ n. student *blidjo /ˈbliːdʤo/ v. curse *blie /ˈbliːɛː/ n. mountain *bliel /ˈbliːeːl/ v. confer *bligey /ˈbliːgɛj/ conj. since *blii /ˈbliːɪ/ n. field *blii /ˈbliːɪː/ n. chick (girl) *bliil /ˈbliːɪːl/ n. earthquake *blika̠ /ˈbliːka̠ː/ n. secret *blikyi /ˈbliːkjɪː/ n. pact *blila̠ /ˈbliːla̠ː/ adj. bankrupt *blile /ˈbliːlɛː/ n. cousin *blili /ˈbliːlɪː/ adj. random *blilim /ˈbliːlɪm/ n. drama *blilob /ˈbliːlɔːb/ adj. hybrid *blilu /ˈbliːlʊː/ v. blink *blima̠ /ˈbliːma̠/ n. moisture *blimi /ˈbliːmɪ/ n. roof *blimi /ˈbliːmɪː/ n. wit *blimiñ /ˈbliːmɪɲ/ adj. yellow *blimiñ /ˈbliːmɪːɲ/ n. protagonist *blimpem /ˈbliːmpɛːm/ v. advance *blimpeñ /ˈbliːmpeːɲ/ n. rain *blimpi /ˈbliːmpi/ adv. always *blimpi /ˈbliːmpɪː/ v. merge *blioch /ˈbliːɔːʧ/ v. recycle *blipod /ˈbliːpɔd/ v. study *blippi /ˈbliːppiː/ n. landlord *blippim /ˈbliːppim/ v. set *blippim /ˈbliːppɪːm/ n. glove *blippiz /ˈbliːppiːz/ v. imagine *blipu /ˈbliːpʊ/ n. shrine *blira̠ /ˈbliːɾa̠ː/ v. oppress *blira̠m /ˈbliːɾa̠ːm/ v. scrape *bliru /ˈbliːɾʊː/ n. shield *blisud /ˈbliːsud/ adj. deaf *blisye /ˈbliːsje/ n. distinction *blisyi /ˈbliːsjiː/ n. chore *blisyu /ˈbliːsjʊ/ n. joint *blita̠ /ˈbliːta̠ː/ adj. free *blitsu /ˈbliːʦu/ v. applaud *blitu /ˈbliːtʊ/ n. thunder *bliur /ˈbliːuɾ/ n. material *bliwa /ˈbliːwaː/ v. permit *bliwa̠p /ˈbliːwa̠ːp/ n. evil *bliwa̠w /ˈbliːwa̠ːw/ v. whisk *bliya̠ /ˈbliːja̠ː/ v. kid *bliyiy /ˈbliːjɪj/ n. specimen *bliyru /ˈbliːjɾʊ/ n. lower class *bliyrum /ˈbliːjɾum/ adj. chronic *blizhye /ˈbliːʒjeː/ n. shooting star *blizhyi /ˈbliːʒjiː/ v. assault *blizhyi /ˈbliːʒjɪː/ n. ray *blizhyiw /ˈbliːʒjɪːw/ v. notify *blizhyu /ˈbliːʒju/ n. oven *blizhyu /ˈbliːʒjʊ/ n. mint *blizhyup /ˈbliːʒjʊp/ n. science *blizhyupi /bliːˈʒjʊpɪ/ n. scientist *blizhyuy /ˈbliːʒjuj/ n. anxiety *blizhyuy /ˈbliːʒjuj/ adj. anxious *blizhyuy /ˈbliːʒjʊj/ n. sun *blizye /ˈbliːzjɛː/ v. differ *blizyel /ˈbliːzjɛːl/ n. puppy *blizyel /ˈbliːzjɛːl/ n. dog *blizyir /ˈbliːzjiɾ/ n. cow *bliña̠ /ˈbliːɲa̠/ n. claim *bliñep /ˈbliːɲɛːp/ v. tread *bliñi /ˈbliːɲɪ/ v. escalate *bliñi /ˈbliːɲɪː/ n. fan (enthusiast) *bliño /ˈbliːɲɔː/ adj. idiotic *bliño /ˈbliːɲɔː/ n. idiot *bliñok /ˈbliːɲɔːk/ n. locker *bliñop /ˈbliːɲɔːp/ adv. tight *blo /blɔː/ n. party *blobubimi /ˌblɔːbʊˈbɪmɪː/ n. wish *blochuzhyi /blɔːˈʧuʒjiː/ prep. below *blod /blɔːd/ v. kick *bloda̠ /ˈblɔːda̠ː/ v. crash *bloe /ˈblɔːɛː/ n. embrace *blogeka /blɔːˈgɛkaː/ v. stretch *blok /blɔːk/ n. list *blol /blɔːl/ n. head, leader *blolekatos /ˌblɔːlɛːˈkaːtɔs/ v. scream *blom /blɔːm/ prep. beyond *blomeizye /ˌblɔːmɛːˈɪzjɛː/ n. development *blomeizye /ˌblɔːmɛːˈɪzjɛː/ v. develop *blomitsub /blɔːˈmɪʦub/ v. lift *blop /blɔːp/ n. division *blop /blɔːp/ v. divide *blos /blɔːs/ v. hurl *blotippe /blɔːˈtɪppeː/ prep. than *blow /blɔːw/ n. catastrophe *blowumii /ˌblɔːwʊˈmɪɪː/ n. raft *bloy /blɔːj/ n. heir *bloyi /ˈblɔːjɪ/ adj. primitive *bloyriralim /ˌblɔːjɾiːˈɾaːlɪːm/ n. skeleton *bloyuba̠zyi /ˌblɔːjʊˈba̠ːzjɪː/ n. asteroid *bloz /blɔːz/ n. wardrobe *bloza /ˈblɔːza/ v. intercept *blozhu /ˈblɔːʒʊ/ n. institute *blozi /ˈblɔːzɪ/ pron. nobody *blozyimpempim /ˌblɔːzjiːmˈpeːmpiːm/ adj. alternate *bloñ /blɔːɲ/ adj. entire *bloña̠zhyezhyiy /ˌblɔːɲa̠ˈʒjeːʒjɪj/ adj. optical *blu /blu/ v. place *blua̠ /ˈblua̠/ n. ivory *blub /blub/ v. remind *blubañ /ˈblubaːɲ/ n. boat *blubye /ˈblubjeː/ n. desk *bluchip /ˈbluʧɪp/ n. underwear *bluchu /ˈbluʧʊ/ v. deduce *blude /ˈbludɛ/ adv. forward *bludu /ˈbludʊ/ n. growth *bludu /ˈbludʊ/ v. grow *bludur /ˈbludʊɾ/ n. dungeon *blue /ˈbluɛː/ n. gene *blui /ˈbluɪː/ v. irrigate *bluij /ˈbluɪːʤ/ v. aspire *bluir /ˈbluɪɾ/ n. pump *blujus /ˈbluʤʊs/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *bluk /bluk/ adv. aboard *bluka /ˈblukaː/ v. shave *blukañ /ˈblukaːɲ/ n. villain *blukom /ˈblukɔm/ n. store *bluku /ˈblukʊ/ v. lie *blule /ˈblulɛː/ n. place *blulech /ˈblulɛːʧ/ n. parsley *bluli /ˈblulɪː/ pron. one *blulum /ˈblulʊːm/ v. alleviate *blumol /ˈblumɔːl/ adj. vertical *blup /blup/ n. ear *bluppezh /ˈbluppeʒ/ v. collapse *bluppim /ˈbluppiːm/ v. giggle *blur /bluɾ/ n. lightning *blursa̠ /ˈbluɾsa̠/ n. intervention *bluruñ /ˈbluɾʊːɲ/ n. nonsense *blusa̠ /ˈblusa̠ː/ adv. still *blusye /ˈblusjeː/ v. attach *blusyeb /ˈblusjeːb/ v. migrate *blusyi /ˈblusjiː/ n. complex *bluti /ˈblutɪ/ adj. flat *blutoj /ˈblutɔʤ/ n. remedy *blutsa̠ /ˈbluʦa̠ː/ adj. naive *bluw /bluw/ v. clap *bluwa̠ /ˈbluwa̠ː/ v. pray *bluy /bluj/ v. write *bluyi /ˈblujɪ/ n. author *bluyral /ˈblujɾal/ n. atom *bluyriñ /ˈblujɾiːɲ/ n. fingerprint *bluyru /ˈblujɾu/ n. demise *bluyul /ˈblujʊl/ v. build *bluzi /ˈbluziː/ n. attribute *bluzyer /ˈbluzjɛːɾ/ adj. frequent *bluña̠ /ˈbluɲa̠/ n. bird *bluñi /ˈbluɲɪː/ v. trick *bu /bʊ/ conj. when *bua̠ /ˈbʊa̠/ n. work *buba /ˈbʊbaː/ n. eye, eyeball *bubye /ˈbʊbjeː/ adj. sleek *bubyey /ˈbʊbjeːj/ v. acquire *bubyiy /ˈbʊbjij/ adj. scared, afraid *buchi /ˈbʊʧɪ/ adj. fake *budyi /ˈbʊdjɪː/ v. save, rescue *budzi /ˈbʊʣiː/ n. fur *bue /ˈbʊeː/ v. cure *buel /ˈbʊɛːl/ v. offer *buga̠ /ˈbʊga̠ː/ v. encourage *bui /ˈbʊɪ/ prep. before *bui /ˈbʊɪː/ adj. shiny *buish /ˈbʊɪːʃ/ n. spike *buj /bʊʤ/ n. symbol *buju /ˈbʊʤu/ adj. urban *buju /ˈbʊʤu/ n. city *bul /bʊl/ v. pause *buleb /ˈbʊlɛːb/ n. hammer *bulo /ˈbʊlɔː/ v. exaggerate *bulog /ˈbʊlɔːg/ adj. immune *bulu /ˈbʊlʊː/ v. spectate *bum /bʊm/ v. speak *bumi /ˈbʊmɪ/ n. skeptic *bumi /ˈbʊmɪː/ n. valve *bumiñ /ˈbʊmɪɲ/ n. ocean *bumpeñ /ˈbʊmpeːɲ/ adv. ago *bumpi /ˈbʊmpɪː/ adv. merely *bupa̠ /ˈbʊpa̠ː/ n. throne *buppe /ˈbʊppɛː/ n. mosquito *buppem /ˈbʊppɛːm/ n. package *bura /ˈbʊɾaː/ n. plaintiff *burim /ˈbʊɾɪm/ v. imply *bushi /ˈbʊʃɪ/ v. near *bushu /ˈbʊʃʊ/ n. praise *busyu /ˈbʊsjʊ/ n. cushion *buta /ˈbʊtaː/ adv. least *butsa̠ /ˈbʊʦa̠ː/ v. achieve *butseb /ˈbʊʦɛb/ n. essence *butu /ˈbʊtʊ/ n. enterprise *buw /bʊw/ n. potion *buwa /ˈbʊwaː/ adj. domestic *buwu /ˈbʊwʊ/ v. stare *buy /bʊj/ v. hang *buyi /ˈbʊjɪ/ v. force *buyri /ˈbʊjɾiː/ n. queen *buyri /ˈbʊjɾɪ/ adj. keen *buyru /ˈbʊjɾʊ/ num. third *buyu /ˈbʊjʊː/ v. become *buz /bʊz/ art. every *buzhi /ˈbʊʒɪ/ det. what *buzhyew /ˈbʊʒjew/ v. punish *buzhyiy /ˈbʊʒjiːj/ v. fling *buzhyu /ˈbʊʒju/ n. arc *buzye /ˈbʊzjeː/ v. camp *buzyi /ˈbʊzjiː/ adj. renowned *buñ /bʊɲ/ v. surprise *buñe /ˈbʊɲɛː/ v. postpone *buñer /ˈbʊɲɛːɾ/ v. assassinate *buño /ˈbʊɲɔː/ n. agriculture *chechek /ˈʧeːʧɛk/ v. evaporate *chechu /ˈʧeːʧu/ n. cheese *cheim /ˈʧeːɪm/ n. hub *cheka̠ /ˈʧeːka̠ː/ n. banner *cheke /ˈʧeːkɛ/ v. refer *chela̠ /ˈʧeːla̠ː/ n. cavity *cheles /ˈʧeːlɛːs/ v. rely *chelid /ˈʧeːlɪːd/ n. flock *chelozh /ˈʧeːlɔːʒ/ n. instrument *chelu /ˈʧeːlʊː/ v. appeal *chema̠l /ˈʧeːma̠l/ v. support *cheme /ˈʧeːmɛː/ v. adopt *chemeñ /ˈʧeːmɛːɲ/ n. fruit *chemi /ˈʧeːmɪː/ n. tenant *chemim /ˈʧeːmɪːm/ n. quantum *chemo /ˈʧeːmɔː/ n. curator *chempe /ˈʧeːmpeː/ n. alcohol *chepich /ˈʧeːpɪʧ/ n. staple *chepid /ˈʧeːpɪd/ v. rattle *cheppe /ˈʧeːppeː/ v. require *cheppem /ˈʧeːppɛːm/ n. advertisement *chera̠ /ˈʧeːɾa̠ː/ v. overlook *chera̠ñ /ˈʧeːɾa̠ːɲ/ n. bicycle *chese /ˈʧeːsɛ/ v. lean *chesyu /ˈʧeːsjʊ/ v. manufacture *cheto /ˈʧeːtɔ/ n. vein *chetoj /ˈʧeːtɔʤ/ v. let, allow *chetsa̠k /ˈʧeːʦa̠ːk/ v. lurk *chetu /ˈʧeːtʊ/ v. bother *chewo /ˈʧeːwɔ/ v. scan *cheya̠ /ˈʧeːja̠ː/ n. soldier *cheya̠y /ˈʧeːja̠ːj/ n. armour *cheyi /ˈʧeːjɪ/ adj. benign *cheyru /ˈʧeːjɾu/ adj. serial *cheyrum /ˈʧeːjɾum/ n. reign *cheyruñ /ˈʧeːjɾʊɲ/ n. information *chezhyew /ˈʧeːʒjeːw/ n. compost *chezhyip /ˈʧeːʒjiːp/ n. husband *chezhyiw /ˈʧeːʒjiːw/ n. gossip *chezhyu /ˈʧeːʒju/ v. walk *chu /ʧu/ n. record *chua̠ /ˈʧua̠/ v. sniff *chube /ˈʧubɛ/ v. improve *chubiñ /ˈʧubɪɲ/ n. copyright *chubye /ˈʧubjɛː/ n. kin *chubyi /ˈʧubji/ v. suppress *chuchu /ˈʧuʧu/ n. hurricane *chuchu /ˈʧuʧʊ/ n. span *chudu /ˈʧudʊ/ adj. pastoral *chudyok /ˈʧudjɔːk/ v. embark *chue /ˈʧuɛː/ n. soap *chujas /ˈʧuʤas/ n. acquaintance *chuk /ʧuk/ adj. permanent *chuku /ˈʧukʊ/ adj. custom *chukyik /ˈʧukjɪːk/ v. add *chula̠ /ˈʧula̠ː/ n. matrix *chule /ˈʧulɛː/ n. oil *chuled /ˈʧulɛːd/ n. elastic *chuli /ˈʧulɪː/ v. win *chulo /ˈʧulɔː/ v. tug *chulu /ˈʧulʊː/ n. formula *chuluch /ˈʧulʊːʧ/ n. hike *chume /ˈʧumɛː/ n. razor *chuo /ˈʧuo/ adv. already *chupo /ˈʧupɔ/ v. reap *chuppe /ˈʧuppɛː/ n. grandfather *chuppi /ˈʧuppi/ n. one *churi /ˈʧuɾɪː/ n. adversary *churu /ˈʧuɾʊː/ n. scissors *chusyib /ˈʧusjɪːb/ adj. comic *chusyik /ˈʧusjiːk/ adj. little *chuta̠ /ˈʧuta̠ː/ n. shell *chutsu /ˈʧuʦʊ/ adv. more *chutsuk /ˈʧuʦʊk/ n. check *chuw /ʧuw/ v. laugh *chuwa̠ /ˈʧuwa̠ː/ v. avoid *chuwuk /ˈʧuwʊk/ n. magazine *chuyi /ˈʧujɪ/ v. exclude *chuyral /ˈʧujɾal/ n. standard *chuyrum /ˈʧujɾum/ n. tuna *chuzhish /ˈʧuʒɪʃ/ n. thesis *chuzhyir /ˈʧuʒjɪɾ/ v. decorate *chuzhyiy /ˈʧuʒjiːj/ n. organisation *chuña̠r /ˈʧuɲa̠ɾ/ n. bush *chuñu /ˈʧuɲʊː/ adj. spontaneous *da̠ /da̠ː/ neg. not; interj. no *da̠ /da̠ː/ pron. I (masc.) *da̠ /da̠ː/ pron. mine (masc.) *da̠ch /da̠ːʧ/ n. owner *da̠g /da̠ːg/ n. art *da̠gi /ˈda̠ːgɪ/ n. artist *da̠j /da̠ːʤ/ n. perception *da̠k /da̠ːk/ n. site *da̠l /da̠ːl/ v. wait *da̠m /da̠ːm/ n. smoke *da̠p /da̠p/ pron. me (masc.) *da̠p /da̠ːp/ n. barbecue *da̠p ri /da̠p ɾɪː/ pron. to me (masc.) *da̠r /da̠ːɾ/ n. program *da̠w /da̠ːw/ n. experience *da̠y /da̠ːj/ det. few *da̠z /da̠ːz/ v. bust *da̠ñ /da̠ːɲ/ v. jump *de /dɛː/ n. suggestion *de /dɛː/ v. suggest *deb /dɛːb/ adv. most *deba̠ppiyñep /ˌdɛːba̠ːpˈpiːjɲɛːp/ n. heap *dech /dɛːʧ/ prep. including *dechumedar /ˌdɛːʧʊˈmɛːdaːɾ/ adj. overwhelming *ded /dɛːd/ v. crush, grind *dedisyek /dɛːˈdɪsjeːk/ n. scrutiny *dedyeyruchuk /ˌdɛːdjɛːˈjɾuʧʊk/ n. patent *deg /dɛːg/ n. security *deizhyiy /dɛːˈiʒjiːj/ n. wax *dek /dɛːk/ n. rule *del /dɛːl/ n. module *dem /dɛːm/ adj. nice *dep /dɛːp/ n. tomb *der /dɛːɾ/ adj. high *desh /dɛːʃ/ adj. big *deshema̠l /dɛːˈʃɛma̠l/ adj. dangerous *deshema̠l /dɛːˈʃɛma̠l/ n. danger *dew /dɛːw/ n. bridge *dey /dɛːj/ n. explanation *dey /dɛːj/ v. explain *deyrampisyud /ˌdɛːjɾamˈpisjʊd/ n. clan *dezh /dɛːʒ/ n. foliage *dezhyipwozh /dɛːˈʒjɪːpwoʒ/ n. stool *deñ /dɛːɲ/ v. apply *deñeluriñ /ˌdɛːɲɛːˈlʊːɾɪːɲ/ n. painting *deñeluriñ /ˌdɛːɲɛːˈlʊːɾɪːɲ/ n. paint *deñeluriñi /dɛːˌɲɛːlʊːˈɾɪːɲɪ/ n. painter *dya̠ /dja̠ː/ prep. at *dya̠j /dja̠ːʤ/ v. detect *dya̠l /dja̠ːl/ adj. pretty *dya̠m /dja̠ːm/ v. restrain *dya̠ñ /dja̠ːɲ/ n. flour *dye /djɛː/ v. try *dyeba /ˈdjɛːbaː/ n. burger *dyebi /ˈdjɛːbɪ/ v. comprehend *dyebye /ˈdjɛːbjɛː/ v. inject *dyech /djɛːʧ/ v. wake *dyed /djɛːd/ n. tongue, language *dyedye /ˈdjɛːdjɛː/ n. mask *dyedyok /ˈdjɛːdjok/ n. succession *dyedzi /ˈdjɛːʣiː/ adj. premier *dyeg /djɛːg/ n. sympathy *dyeguwa̠ñe /ˌdjɛːgʊˈwa̠ːɲɛː/ n. nutrition *dyei /ˈdjɛːɪ/ v. pluck *dyeib /ˈdjɛːɪːb/ v. sew *dyeiizh /djɛːˈɪːɪːʒ/ n. camera *dyeiy /ˈdjɛːɪj/ n. bed *dyeka /ˈdjɛːkaː/ n. mammal *dyeku /ˈdjɛːkʊ/ n. erection *dyekuka̠mem /ˌdjɛːkʊˈka̠ːmɛːm/ v. split *dyel /djɛːl/ n. father *dyele /ˈdjɛːlɛː/ v. check *dyem /djɛːm/ n. tree *dyempeyruwo /ˌdjɛːmpɛːˈjɾuwɔ/ v. close *dyempeñ /ˈdjɛːmpɛːɲ/ adv. meanwhile *dyempi /ˈdjɛːmpiː/ v. fertilise *dyeosh /ˈdjɛːoʃ/ v. disrupt *dyeoshupo /ˌdjɛːoˈʃʊpɔ/ adj. nude *dyepa /ˈdjɛːpaː/ n. stand *dyepo /ˈdjɛːpɔ/ n. amateur *dyeppe /ˈdjɛːppe/ n. right *dyeppi /ˈdjɛːppi/ adj. aroused (sexually) *dyepuch /ˈdjɛːpʊʧ/ v. implement *dyer /djɛːɾ/ v. mix *dyera̠m /ˈdjɛːɾa̠ːm/ v. explore *dyesyiba̠ /djɛːˈsjɪːba̠ː/ det. many *dyesyush /ˈdjɛːsjʊʃ/ v. dispose *dyetaz /ˈdjɛːtaːz/ n. hook *dyeti /ˈdjɛːtɪ/ n. police *dyetsib /ˈdjɛːʦɪb/ adj. large *dyetu /ˈdjɛːtʊ/ v. mean *dyew /djɛːw/ v. will *dyewa̠ppizyel /ˌdjɛːwa̠ːpˈpizjɛːl/ adj. exclusive *dyey /djɛːj/ adj. central *dyey /djɛːj/ n. centre *dyeyi /ˈdjɛːjɪ/ n. mule *dyeyri /ˈdjɛːjɾɪ/ n. umbrella *dyeyritaz /djɛːˈjɾɪtaːz/ v. withstand *dyeyru /ˈdjɛːjɾʊ/ n. lodge *dyeyrupwa̠ /djɛːˈjɾupwa̠/ n. surf *dyeyruwa̠ /djɛːˈjɾuwa̠ː/ n. value *dyeyudutij /ˌdjɛːjʊːˈdutɪʤ/ adv. too *dyezhyuta̠ir /ˌdjɛːʒjuˈta̠ːiɾ/ n. baby *dyezhyuyrider /ˌdjɛːʒjʊˈjɾiːdɛɾ/ n. terminal *dyeñ /djɛːɲ/ n. pipe *dyeñi /ˈdjɛːɲɪ/ v. withdraw *dyeñiw /ˈdjɛːɲɪːw/ v. peek *dyeñop /ˈdjɛːɲɔːp/ n. prey *dyeñoyrippi /ˌdjɛːɲɔːˈjɾiːppɪː/ n. maple *dyeñuyulis /ˌdjɛːɲʊːˈjʊlɪs/ v. manifest *dyuwo /ˈdjʊwɔ/ adj. qualitative *dyuyi /ˈdjʊjɪ/ n. granite *dzi /ʣɪ/ prep. according *dzib /ʣɪb/ v. enrich *dzich /ʣɪʧ/ v. repeat *dzig /ʣɪg/ n. trap *dzij /ʣɪʤ/ v. revise *dzik /ʣɪk/ v. finish *dziki /ˈʣɪkɪ/ adj. final *dzil /ʣɪl/ n. slogan *dzim /ʣɪm/ num. six *dzir /ʣɪɾ/ v. vibrate *dzis /ʣɪs/ n. icon *dzish /ʣɪʃ/ n. saddle *dziy /ʣɪj/ adj. brown *dzizh /ʣɪʒ/ v. care *dzizhi /ˈʣɪʒɪ/ adj. careful *dziñ /ʣɪɲ/ n. question *e /ɛ/ art. a (m. nominative) *e /ɛ/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *e /ɛː/ v. lead *ea̠g /ˈɛa̠g/ n. spectacle *eba /ˈeːbaː/ adj. fantastic *ebayruppe /ˌɛːbaːˈjɾʊppe/ adj. equal *ebañ /ˈeːbaːɲ/ v. cruise *eba̠ /ˈɛːba̠ː/ n. liver *ebye /ˈeːbjeː/ v. foster *ebyi /ˈɛːbjiː/ n. sequence *ebyitsu /ɛːˈbjiʦu/ prep. along *echa̠ /ˈeʧa̠ː/ v. foresee *echa̠ /ˈɛːʧa̠ː/ n. archipelago *eche /ˈɛːʧɛ/ v. tie *edya̠ /ˈɛːdja̠/ v. assume *ee /ˈeːeː/ n. hurdle *ee /ˈeːɛː/ prep. within *eer /ˈeɛːɾ/ adv. otherwise *eezh /ˈeɛːʒ/ v. base *egu /ˈɛːgu/ v. drape *eguoñi /ˌɛːguˈɔːɲɪ/ det. that *eguy /ˈeguj/ n. ethnicity *ei /ˈeːɪː/ v. cater *ei /ˈɛɪ/ n. chef *ei /ˈɛːɪː/ n. paper *eimi /ɛːˈimɪː/ v. discharge *eji /ˈeʤɪ/ n. potato *eji /ˈeːʤiː/ n. hill *eji /ˈeːʤɪ/ adj. likely *ek /ɛk/ v. say *eka /ˈekaː/ n. magnitude *eki /ˈeːkɪ/ n. dot *eko /ˈeːkɔ/ n. spring (coil) *ekpa̠ /ˈɛːkpa̠/ v. sail *ekpa̠i /ɛːkˈpa̠ɪ/ n. sailor *ekyo /ˈeːkjɔː/ n. threat *ekyok /ˈekjɔːk/ v. dominate *el /ɛl/ adj. sudden *eli /ˈelɪː/ n. rear *eli /ˈeːlɪ/ pron. someone *eli /ˈeːlɪː/ n. note *elim /ˈɛlɪːm/ v. aim *elish /ˈɛlɪʃ/ n. grocer *elish /ˈɛlɪʃ/ n. vegetable *elo /ˈɛlɔː/ adv. suddenly *elu /ˈɛːlʊː/ n. trousers *elum /ˈeːlʊːm/ prep. alongside, as well as *em /ɛːm/ art. a (m. genitive) *ema̠ /ˈema̠/ n. wallet *ema̠ /ˈeːma̠/ n. blasphemy *ema̠ /ˈɛma̠/ n. title *ema̠ri /ɛːˈma̠ɾɪː/ adj. poor *eme /ˈeːmɛː/ n. logic *emi /ˈemɪ/ n. con *emi /ˈeːmɪ/ n. dust *emi /ˈeːmɪː/ n. violence *emi /ˈeːmɪː/ adj. violent *emo /ˈemɔː/ v. guess *emo /ˈɛːmɔː/ n. orchard *emom /ˈeːmɔːm/ n. counter (flat, elevated surface) *empe /ˈempeː/ v. huddle *empe /ˈɛːmpeː/ det. former *empi /ˈempiː/ n. root *empi /ˈeːmpi/ v. proclaim *empiñ /ˈempiːɲ/ v. reproduce *eo /ˈeːɔː/ n. peninsula *ep /ɛp/ n. corner *epi /ˈɛːpɪ/ pron. anything *epish /ˈɛpɪʃ/ v. fire *eppe /ˈeppeː/ v. glide *eppe /ˈɛːppe/ n. kitten *eppe /ˈɛːppe/ n. cat *eppem /ˈeppeːm/ n. apparatus *eppem /ˈeːppɛːm/ v. illustrate *eppi /ˈɛːppɪː/ n. ferry *er /ɛɾ/ n. balcony *era /ˈeɾaː/ n. bell *era /ˈeːɾaː/ n. town, population *era /ˈɛːɾaː/ v. volunteer *era̠ /ˈeɾa̠ː/ v. stun *era̠ /ˈɛːɾa̠ː/ v. march *eri /ˈeɾɪː/ n. tablet *eri /ˈeːɾɪ/ prep. from *erim /ˈɛɾɪːm/ v. scramble *eru /ˈeːɾʊː/ adj. patient *eruñ /ˈeɾʊːɲ/ prep. because *eshe /ˈeʃɛ/ n. wire *eshu /ˈeːʃu/ pron. nothing *esye /ˈesje/ v. gesture *esyech /ˈesjɛːʧ/ v. flourish *esyesh /ˈɛsjeʃ/ n. decade *esyi /ˈɛːsjiː/ adj. outrageous *esyi /ˈɛːsjɪː/ adj. greedy *esyi /ˈɛːsjɪː/ n. greed *esyub /ˈeːsjʊb/ adj. lazy *eti /ˈɛtɪ/ n. call *etizh /ˈetɪʒ/ n. dash *eto /ˈetɔ/ n. hospital *eto /ˈeːtɔ/ n. strap *etse /ˈɛʦɛ/ n. menu *etsu /ˈɛːʦʊ/ n. creek *etu /ˈeːtʊ/ n. ship *etu /ˈɛtʊ/ n. life *ew /ɛw/ n. track *ew /ɛːw/ art. some (m. nominative) *ewa̠ /ˈewa̠ː/ n. service *ewa̠ /ˈewa̠ː/ v. serve *ewa̠ /ˈɛːwa̠ː/ v. manipulate *ewa̠i /eˈwa̠ːɪ/ n. slave *ewi /ˈewɪ/ n. winter *ewi /ˈeːwɪ/ n. propaganda *ewip /ˈewɪp/ v. dodge *ewo /ˈewɔ/ adj. probable *ewo /ˈɛwɔ/ v. insure *ewop /ˈɛwɔp/ n. coast *ey /ɛj/ n. winery *ey /ɛj/ n. wine *eya̠ /ˈeja̠ː/ n. gut *eyoy /ˈejɔj/ adj. sharp *eyri /ˈɛːjɾiː/ v. haggle *eyru /ˈejɾu/ n. posture *eyu /ˈɛːjʊ/ adj. early *eyñe /ˈejɲeː/ v. lend *ezhish /ˈeːʒɪʃ/ adj. thin *ezhuya̠ /ɛːˈʒuja̠ː/ adj. left *ezhya /ˈeʒja/ adj. prevalent *ezhya /ˈeːʒja/ adj. desperate *ezhyi /ˈeːʒjɪː/ n. glue *ezhyi /ˈɛːʒjɪː/ n. emperor *ezhyiy /ˈeːʒjɪːj/ v. hop *ezhyizhyu /ɛːˈʒjiːʒjʊ/ n. design *ezhyu /ˈeʒjʊ/ n. perfection *ezhyu /ˈeʒjʊ/ adj. perfect *ezhyu /ˈeːʒju/ n. cloud *ezhyu /ˈeːʒjʊ/ n. radius *ezhyuy /ˈeʒjuj/ n. guardian *ezi /ˈɛːzɪ/ adj. aesthetic *ezum /ˈeːzʊm/ n. library *ezye /ˈezjeː/ prep. after *ezye /ˈɛːzjeː/ n. kettle *ezyi /ˈezjɪː/ n. pick *ezyi /ˈɛːzjɪː/ n. chapel *eñ /ɛɲ/ adj. main *eñe /ˈɛɲɛː/ n. morning *eñe /ˈɛːɲɛː/ n. mill *eñei /ɛˈɲɛːɪ/ adj. early *eñi /ˈɛɲɪː/ v. doom *eñoñi /ɛːˈɲɔːɲɪː/ n. neck *eñu /ˈeːɲʊː/ n. soup *ga̠ /ga̠ː/ n. paradigm *ga̠b /ga̠ːb/ v. congregate *ga̠bu /ˈga̠ːbʊ/ n. window, nostril *ga̠gu /ˈga̠ːgʊ/ v. enhance *ga̠k /ga̠ːk/ n. patient *ga̠ma̠ /ˈga̠ːma̠/ av. resist *ga̠po /ˈga̠ːpɔ/ n. homeland, motherland *ga̠yra /ˈga̠ːjɾa/ v. float *giba̠l /ˈgiːba̠ːl/ interj. goodbye *giba̠ñ /ˈgiːba̠ːɲ/ pron. other *gibi /ˈgiːbɪ/ n. tusk *gibyiy /ˈgiːbjiːj/ adj. popular *giche /ˈgiːʧɛ/ v. blast *gichi /ˈgiːʧɪ/ n. leisure *gichu /ˈgiːʧu/ n. pork *gichu /ˈgiːʧʊ/ n. rib *gichuk /ˈgiːʧuk/ n. delight *gida̠r /ˈgiːda̠ːɾ/ n. bully *gidur /ˈgiːdʊɾ/ n. beak *gidza /ˈgiːʣa/ n. goat *giel /ˈgiːɛːl/ n. object *gigu /ˈgiːgu/ n. jungle *gii /ˈgiːi/ v. flee *gii /ˈgiːɪ/ n. spa *gii /ˈgiːɪː/ n. maid *giish /ˈgiːɪːʃ/ n. pride *giiw /ˈgiːɪw/ n. film *gijis /ˈgiːʤɪs/ n. merchandise *giju /ˈgiːʤʊ/ adj. worthy *gikuñ /ˈgiːkʊɲ/ v. affirm *gila̠m /ˈgiːla̠ːm/ n. criteria *gili /ˈgiːlɪː/ n. revenge *gilich /ˈgiːlɪʧ/ adv. inevitably *gilij /ˈgiːlɪʤ/ n. tie *gilu /ˈgiːlʊː/ n. bra *gime /ˈgiːmɛː/ n. canoe *gimi /ˈgiːmɪ/ adj. municipal *gimo /ˈgiːmɔː/ n. scope *gimpe /ˈgiːmpeː/ n. plague *gimpi /ˈgiːmpiː/ n. divorce *giosh /ˈgiːoʃ/ n. mother *gipa /ˈgiːpaː/ n. comfort *gipa̠b /ˈgiːpa̠ːb/ v. exert *gippe /ˈgiːppeː/ v. whine *gippezh /ˈgiːppɛːʒ/ v. extract *gippi /ˈgiːppɪː/ v. spit *gippim /ˈgiːppɪːm/ n. reflection *gippim /ˈgiːppɪːm/ v. reflect *giram /ˈgiːɾaːm/ n. struggle *girañ /ˈgiːɾaːɲ/ n. excrement *gira̠m /ˈgiːɾa̠ːm/ n. hedge *giril /ˈgiːɾɪːl/ n. lip *gisha̠ /ˈgiːʃa̠ː/ n. transplant *gishiw /ˈgiːʃɪw/ n. downtown (commercial area of city) *gishu /ˈgiːʃʊ/ n. ammunition *gisye /ˈgiːsje/ n. contempt *gisyib /ˈgiːsjɪːb/ v. need *gitoz /ˈgiːtɔz/ v. impose *gitsa̠ /ˈgiːʦa̠ː/ adj. vague *gitsi /ˈgiːʦɪ/ adj. credible *giway /ˈgiːwaːj/ v. inhibit *giwo /ˈgiːwɔ/ adj. close *giyal /ˈgiːjaːl/ n. crate *giya̠ /ˈgiːja̠ː/ v. tempt *giya̠l /ˈgiːja̠ːl/ adj. sophisticated *giyri /ˈgiːjɾiː/ n. garbage, trash *giyriñ /ˈgiːjɾiːɲ/ n. fertility *giyriñ /ˈgiːjɾiːɲ/ adj. fertile *giyu /ˈgiːjʊː/ adj. viable *giyña̠ /ˈgiːjɲa̠/ n. settlement *giyña̠ /ˈgiːjɲa̠/ v. settle (land) *gizam /ˈgiːzam/ n. price *gizha̠ /ˈgiːʒa̠ː/ n. training *gizha̠ /ˈgiːʒa̠ː/ n. train *gizhush /ˈgiːʒʊʃ/ n. veil *gizhya /ˈgiːʒja/ n. clove *gizhye /ˈgiːʒjeː/ adj. orange *gizhyi /ˈgiːʒjiː/ n. vanilla *gizhyu /ˈgiːʒjʊ/ v. operate *gizhyuw /ˈgiːʒjʊw/ prep. across *gizi /ˈgiːzɪ/ v. dissolve *gizyi /ˈgiːzjiː/ adj. infinite *gizyil /ˈgiːzjiːl/ n. premiere *giñe /ˈgiːɲɛː/ v. show *giñey /ˈgiːɲɛːj/ n. custom *giñik /ˈgiːɲɪːk/ v. tangle *giño /ˈgiːɲɔː/ n. writer *giñok /ˈgiːɲɔːk/ v. recognise *giñup /ˈgiːɲʊːp/ v. complete *go /gɔː/ v. hold *gobyerara /ˌgɔːbjeːˈɾaːɾaː/ n. carriage *gochisyish /gɔːˈʧɪsjiːʃ/ n. embassy *goeyñoyrañ /ˌgɔːɛːjˈɲojɾaɲ/ n. paragraph *gogey /ˈgɔːgɛj/ n. intestine *gogupa̠b /gɔːˈgupa̠ːb/ adj. past *gojishuki /ˌgɔːʤiːˈʃukɪ/ n. shade, shadow *golid /ˈgɔːlɪːd/ v. relieve *golojima̠ñ /ˌgɔːlɔːˈʤɪma̠ɲ/ v. invite *golozhyukyo /ˌgɔːlɔːˈʒjʊkjo/ n. sorrow *gom /gɔːm/ n. resident *gomipo /gɔːˈmɪpɔ/ n. footprint *gomooñi /ˌgɔːmɔːˈoɲɪː/ adj. technical *gookyowa̠p /ˌgɔːoˈkjɔːwa̠ːp/ n. pastry *gopwozhyu /gɔːˈpwoʒju/ adj. accurate *gori /ˈgɔːɾɪ/ n. alumnus *goru /ˈgɔːɾʊː/ n. loop *gowow /ˈgɔːwɔw/ v. ground *goyrizhyur /gɔːˈjɾiːʒjʊɾ/ v. expire *gozhyeili /ˌgɔːʒjeːˈɪːlɪː/ n. link *gozhyep /ˈgɔːʒjep/ v. discuss *gozhyezhyiwu /ˌgɔːʒjeˈʒjɪːwʊ/ n. news *gozhyuyñe /gɔːˈʒjujɲeː/ v. scratch *gozhyuzhyizye /ˌgɔːʒjʊˈʒjiːzjɛː/ adj. eager *gozyema̠yra /ˌgɔːzjeːˈma̠jɾa/ n. corpse *gozyemiri /ˌgɔːzjeːˈmɪɾɪː/ v. refuse *gozyeyayra /ˌgɔːzjeːˈjaːjɾa/ n. lime *gozyiwi /gɔːˈzjɪːwɪ/ n. government *gozyiwii /ˌgɔːzjɪːˈwɪɪ/ n. government official *gozyiyñow /gɔːˈzjijɲɔːw/ v. poise *goñ /gɔːɲ/ adj. corrupt *goña̠yuñew /ˌgɔːɲa̠ˈjʊɲɛːw/ n. hay *goñe /ˈgɔːɲɛː/ n. plain *i /ɪ/ prep. with *i /ɪː/ pron. their (masc.) *i /ɪː/ pron. them (masc.) *i /ɪː/ pron. they (masc.) *i /ɪː/ v. be (located) *i ri /ɪː ɾɪː/ pron. to them (masc.) *ib /ɪːb/ n. addiction *iba /ˈɪbaː/ adj. clever *ibe /ˈiːbɛ/ n. frenzy *ibu /ˈibʊ/ n. adolescent *ibu /ˈɪbʊ/ n. graveyard *ibu /ˈɪbʊ/ n. grave *ibu /ˈɪːbʊ/ n. toddler *ibye /ˈiːbjɛː/ prep. on *ibyi /ˈɪːbjɪː/ n. receipt *ichu /ˈiːʧʊ/ adv. better *ichu /ˈɪʧʊ/ adj. bloody *ichu /ˈɪʧʊ/ n. blood *ichu /ˈɪːʧʊ/ adj. safe *ida /ˈiːdaː/ v. stroll *ide /ˈiːdɛ/ n. system *idi /ˈiːdɪ/ n. armoury *idi /ˈiːdɪ/ n. weapon *idu /ˈidʊ/ n. calf *idu /ˈiːdʊ/ n. cab *idu /ˈɪdu/ n. map *idyo /ˈidjɔː/ n. knife *ie /ˈiːɛː/ num. five *ie /ˈɪːɛː/ v. crunch *ig /ɪːg/ n. chalk *iga̠ /ˈɪːga̠ː/ n. band *ige /ˈiːgɛ/ n. cove *igi /ˈiːgɪ/ adj. radical *ii /ˈiːɪ/ v. roam *ii /ˈiːɪː/ n. ticket *ii /ˈɪɪ/ n. face, side *ii /ˈɪːɪ/ n. peril *ii /ˈɪːɪː/ n. deed *iju /ˈɪʤu/ n. discovery *iju /ˈɪʤu/ v. discover *ik /ɪːk/ adj. pragmatic *ika̠ /ˈiːka̠ː/ adj. critical *ike /ˈɪkɛ/ n. parlour *iku /ˈiːkʊ/ n. wheel *ikyi /ˈiːkjɪː/ n. lease *ikyo /ˈɪːkjɔː/ adj. skinny *il /ɪl/ n. birth *il /ɪːl/ adv. somewhat *ile /ˈɪːlɛː/ adj. academic *ili /ˈilɪː/ n. scar *ili /ˈiːlɪ/ adj. deliberate *ilizhi /ɪːˈlɪʒiː/ adv. indeed *ilo /ˈiːlɔː/ n. offence *ilo /ˈɪːlɔː/ v. sigh *im /ɪm/ n. grass *im /ɪːm/ v. cover *ima̠ /ˈɪːma̠/ v. surpass *ime /ˈiːmɛː/ n. brass *ime /ˈɪːmɛː/ adv. less *imi /ˈiːmɪː/ n. logo *imi /ˈɪːmɪ/ n. campaign *imiyru /ɪːˈmɪjɾʊ/ n. territory *imo /ˈiːmɔː/ adj. homely *imo /ˈiːmɔː/ n. home *imo /ˈɪːmɔː/ n. bruise *impe /ˈimpɛː/ n. specialist *impe /ˈɪːmpeː/ v. fashion *impe /ˈɪːmpɛː/ n. comrade *impi /ˈiːmpi/ adj. small *impi /ˈiːmpɪː/ n. telescope *io /ˈiːo/ n. tee *io /ˈiːɔː/ n. dune *io /ˈɪːo/ prep. away *iora̠ya̠ /ˌɪːoˈɾa̠ːja̠ː/ n. rep *ip /ɪːp/ adj. excellent *ipa /ˈiːpaː/ v. evoke *ipa̠ /ˈɪpa̠ː/ n. board *ipa̠ /ˈɪːpa̠ː/ n. society *ipi /ˈiːpɪ/ v. name *ipo /ˈiːpɔ/ n. metro *ippe /ˈippɛː/ v. wind *ippe /ˈiːppeː/ n. box *ippi /ˈippi/ v. miss (long for) *ippi /ˈiːppɪː/ n. souvenir *ippi /ˈɪːppi/ n. hierarchy *ippiño /ɪːpˈpiːɲɔː/ n. location *ira /ˈiːɾaː/ n. uncle *ira̠ /ˈiːɾa̠ː/ adj. optimal *iri /ˈiːɾɪ/ n. velvet *iri /ˈiːɾɪː/ n. impulse *iri /ˈɪɾɪ/ n. hose *iri /ˈɪːɾɪː/ n. strength *iri /ˈɪːɾɪː/ adj. strong *ise /ˈiːsɛ/ n. jaw *ised /ˈɪːsɛd/ n. excuse *ishi /ˈɪʃɪ/ n. gun *ishu /ˈiːʃu/ n. cereal *isu /ˈiːsʊ/ n. forecast *isu /ˈɪsu/ adj. federal *isye /ˈisje/ v. accomplish *isye /ˈiːsje/ n. path *isye /ˈɪːsje/ v. glow *isyeñezhi /ˌɪːsjeːˈɲɛːʒiː/ n. nest *isyi /ˈiːsjiː/ n. bureaucracy *isyi /ˈɪsjɪː/ n. music *isyik /ˈɪːsjiːk/ v. roll *isyikaru /ˌɪːsjiːˈkaːɾʊː/ v. incorporate *ita /ˈiːtaː/ n. oxygen *ita̠ /ˈita̠ː/ adj. notable *iti /ˈitɪ/ n. constitution *ito /ˈɪtɔ/ n. mattress *itse /ˈɪʦɛ/ v. harm *itsechudu /ˌɪːʦɛˈʧudʊ/ v. retire *iwa /ˈɪːwaː/ n. breeze *iwazhyu /ɪːˈwaːʒjʊ/ n. fowl *iwa̠ /ˈiːwa̠ː/ n. firearm *iwi /ˈɪwɪ/ n. peak *iwisye /ɪːˈwɪsje/ v. torture *iy /ɪːj/ n. citizen *iya /ˈɪːjaː/ adj. median *iya̠ /ˈɪja̠ː/ v. hint *iyi /ˈijɪː/ n. volume *iyi /ˈiːjɪ/ v. duck *iyi /ˈɪːjɪ/ v. enforce *iyo /ˈɪːjɔ/ n. stew *iyra /ˈiːjɾa/ adv. on *iyra /ˈɪjɾa/ n. democracy *iyral /ˈɪːjɾal/ n. diameter *iyri /ˈijɾɪ/ det. enough *iyri /ˈiːjɾiː/ n. zoo *iyru /ˈiːjɾu/ adj. vulgar *iyru /ˈiːjɾʊ/ n. whore *iyru /ˈɪjɾu/ n. north *iyru /ˈɪːjɾu/ v. smell (sense with nose) *iyu /ˈɪjʊ/ n. sport *izhe /ˈiʒɛ/ v. complicate *izhe /ˈɪʒɛ/ n. card *izhi /ˈɪːʒiː/ n. comment *izhu /ˈiʒu/ n. bark *izhu /ˈiːʒʊ/ v. deem *izhu /ˈɪʒʊ/ n. lamb *izhya /ˈiʒja/ n. liberty *izhya /ˈɪʒja/ adj. favourite *izhye /ˈɪːʒje/ n. planet *izhyew /ˈɪːʒjew/ v. behave (well) *izhyi /ˈiːʒjiː/ n. switch *izhyu /ˈiʒju/ n. knight *izhyu /ˈiːʒjʊ/ n. salt *izi /ˈiːziː/ n. wrinkle *izye /ˈizjeː/ v. chase *iñ /ɪɲ/ n. stage *iñ /ɪːɲ/ adj. significant *iñi /ˈiːɲɪ/ v. wrap *iñi /ˈɪɲɪː/ v. distinguish *iñi /ˈɪːɲɪ/ n. fatigue *iñiy /ˈɪɲɪj/ n. diplomacy *iño /ˈɪːɲɔː/ v. escort *iñoyru /ɪːˈɲɔːjɾʊ/ n. segregate *iñozhi /ɪːˈɲɔːʒiː/ n. rag *iñu /ˈiːɲʊː/ n. saddle *iñu /ˈɪːɲʊː/ v. tell *ji /ʤɪ/ n. scene *jib /ʤɪb/ n. descendant *jich /ʤɪʧ/ n. restaurant *jig /ʤɪg/ n. nose *jik /ʤɪk/ v. recommend *jika /ˈʤikaː/ v. store *jil /ʤɪl/ n. concern *jim /ʤɪm/ n. speed *jip /ʤɪp/ n. species *jipo /ˈʤipɔ/ n. destination *jir /ʤɪɾ/ n. current *jish /ʤɪʃ/ adj. major *jiw /ʤɪw/ v. fuck, screw *jiwow /ˈʤiwɔw/ n. spirit *jizh /ʤɪʒ/ n. future *jiñ /ʤɪɲ/ n. cocktail *joa̠ka̠ñ /ʤoˈa̠ka̠ːɲ/ adj. last (previous) *jobyeibyiy /ˌʤobjeːˈiːbjɪːj/ n. click *joe /ˈʤoɛː/ n. brain *joga̠tuyral /ˌʤoga̠ːˈtʊjɾal/ v. cough *joili /ʤoˈɪːlɪː/ n. cabin *joma̠mi /ʤoˈma̠mɪː/ n. implant *jome /ˈʤomɛː/ v. enter *jomome /ʤoˈmɔːmɛː/ v. lament *joppe /ˈʤoppɛː/ n. tin *joppema̠l /ʤopˈpeːma̠l/ n. appetite *joppeppe /ʤopˈpeppeː/ n. season *jorara̠ga̠ /ˌʤoɾaːˈɾa̠ːga̠ː/ v. appreciate *jora̠ /ˈʤoɾa̠ː/ n. census *joshuw /ˈʤoʃʊw/ n. cart *josuppichu /ˌʤosupˈpɪːʧu/ v. avert *josyeg /ˈʤosjeg/ n. friction *josyeyrali /ˌʤosjeːˈjɾalɪː/ n. thorn *jotsa̠zhuka̠ /ˌʤoʦa̠ːˈʒuka̠ː/ n. observation *jowa̠zyilo /ˌʤowa̠ːˈzjɪːlɔː/ adj. black *jowogu /ʤoˈwɔgu/ n. mustard *jowoppeña̠ /ˌʤowɔpˈpeːɲa̠/ adj. fine *joyrama̠ /ʤoˈjɾama̠/ n. race *joyril /ˈʤojɾɪl/ n. flag *jozhyechurim /ˌʤoʒjeːˈʧʊɾɪːm/ n. gravity *jozyebiyri /ˌʤozjɛːˈbɪjɾiː/ n. century *jozyiña̠ /ʤoˈzjiɲa̠/ n. controversy *joña̠mpebil /ˌʤoɲa̠mˈpeːbɪl/ v. shock *ki /kɪː/ n. youth *ki /kɪː/ adj. young *kia̠ch /ˈkɪːa̠ʧ/ v. bless *kib /kɪːb/ n. vine *kiba /ˈkɪːbaː/ n. code *kibe /ˈkɪbɛ/ n. wilderness *kibeppi /kɪːˈbɛppiː/ n. sensation *kibi /ˈkɪːbɪ/ adj. evident, obvious *kibi /ˈkɪːbɪ/ n. evidence *kibu /ˈkɪbʊ/ n. approach *kibu /ˈkɪːbʊ/ n. berry *kibye /ˈkɪbjeː/ adj. intense *kibye /ˈkɪbjɛː/ n. shirt *kibyi /ˈkɪːbjiː/ v. create *kibyizhug /kɪːˈbjɪːʒʊg/ n. margin *kichip /ˈkɪːʧɪp/ n. horizon *kide /ˈkɪːdɛ/ n. almond *kidur /ˈkɪdʊɾ/ n. skin *kidya̠ /ˈkɪdja̠/ v. satisfy *kie /ˈkɪːɛː/ v. rally *kig /kɪːg/ n. suburb *kiga̠ /ˈkɪːga̠ː/ adj. select *kigir /ˈkɪːgɪɾ/ n. marathon *kigmi /ˈkɪːgmɪː/ n. wedge *kigu /ˈkɪːgu/ adj. cold *kigucha̠kye /ˌkɪːguˈʧa̠ːkjɛː/ n. quilt *kii /ˈkɪːɪː/ n. comb *kij /kɪːʤ/ n. forest *kika /ˈkɪːkaː/ n. temple *kikaka̠ra /ˌkɪːkaːˈka̠ːɾaː/ adj. reluctant *kika̠ /ˈkɪːka̠ː/ n. dome *kike /ˈkɪːkɛ/ n. legend *kil /kɪːl/ interj. no *kile /ˈkɪːlɛː/ n. millennium *kileriwa /ˌkɪːlɛːˈɾɪːwaː/ n. graphic *kilo /ˈkɪlɔː/ n. segment *kilo /ˈkɪːlɔː/ n. reason *kilu /ˈkɪːlʊː/ v. join *kim /kɪːm/ v. leap *kima̠m /ˈkɪːma̠m/ v. exclaim *kime /ˈkɪːmɛː/ adj. flexible *kimeñ /ˈkɪːmɛːɲ/ n. academy *kimom /ˈkɪːmɔːm/ prep. rather *kimpi /ˈkɪːmpiː/ n. leg *kimpi /ˈkɪːmpɪː/ v. admire *kio /ˈkɪːo/ adv. fairly *kip /kɪːp/ v. realise *kipag /ˈkɪːpaːg/ n. activity *kipa̠ga̠du /ˌkɪːpa̠ːˈga̠ːdʊ/ n. funeral *kipig /ˈkɪpɪg/ n. diaper *kippe /ˈkɪːppeː/ v. roar *kippe /ˈkɪːppɛː/ adj. tall *kippeemi /ˌkɪːppɛːˈeːmɪː/ v. probe *kipu /ˈkɪːpʊ/ adj. forensic *kipush /ˈkɪːpʊʃ/ v. scrub *kir /kɪːɾ/ n. swamp *kira /ˈkɪɾaː/ v. interact *kirañozhyiy /ˌkɪːɾaːˈɲɔːʒjɪːj/ n. harmony *kira̠ /ˈkɪɾa̠ː/ v. validate *kiru /ˈkɪːɾʊː/ v. devise *kisa̠g /ˈkɪsa̠ːg/ v. infect *kisha̠ /ˈkɪːʃa̠ː/ adj. last (final) *kisye /ˈkɪːsjeː/ n. priest *kitse /ˈkɪʦɛ/ v. fetch *kitsu /ˈkɪʦu/ n. marsh *kitsu /ˈkɪːʦu/ n. commission *kitsub /ˈkɪʦub/ n. collar *kituzh /ˈkɪtʊʒ/ adj. gorgeous *kiu /ˈkɪːʊ/ n. spectrum *kiwa /ˈkɪːwaː/ n. update *kiwo /ˈkɪːwɔ/ n. basil *kiwu /ˈkɪwʊ/ v. expose *kiwu /ˈkɪːwʊ/ adj. clear *kiwuo /kɪːˈwʊɔː/ adv. clearly *kiy /kɪːj/ adj. scarce *kiya /ˈkɪːjaː/ n. terror *kiyay /ˈkɪjaːj/ num. second *kiyi /ˈkɪjɪ/ n. agency *kiyo /ˈkɪːjɔ/ adj. purple *kiyoy /ˈkɪːjɔj/ v. influence *kiyra /ˈkɪːjɾa/ v. whistle *kiyri /ˈkɪjɾiː/ n. artillery *kiyri /ˈkɪːjɾiː/ adj. formal *kiyrilu /kɪːˈjɾiːlʊː/ v. wink *kiyriñ /ˈkɪːjɾiːɲ/ n. grain *kiyru /ˈkɪjɾu/ n. guest *kiyru /ˈkɪːjɾʊ/ v. consider *kiyruñ /ˈkɪːjɾʊɲ/ n. celebrity *kiyñeoli /ˌkɪːjɲeːˈolɪː/ adj. pending *kizai /kɪːˈzaɪ/ v. clutch *kizh /kɪːʒ/ n. runway *kizhye /ˈkɪʒjeː/ n. sanctuary *kizhyebul /kɪːˈʒjebʊl/ n. gate *kizhyey /ˈkɪːʒjej/ n. bump *kizhyi /ˈkɪːʒjiː/ n. hedge *kizhyimo /kɪːˈʒjɪːmɔː/ n. cuisine *kizhyur /ˈkɪʒjuɾ/ v. cry *kizye /ˈkɪːzjɛː/ adj. stark *kizyel /ˈkɪːzjeːl/ n. paste *kizyiñubyi /ˌkɪːzjiˈɲʊːbjiː/ v. innovate *kiñ /kɪːɲ/ n. finger, toe *kiñi /ˈkɪɲɪ/ v. speculate *kiñib /ˈkɪːɲɪb/ v. deposit *kiñip /ˈkɪːɲɪp/ v. certify *kiño /ˈkɪːɲɔː/ n. woman, wife *kiñow /ˈkɪːɲɔːw/ adj. narrow *kiñu /ˈkɪɲʊː/ n. stall *klaa̠z /ˈklaa̠z/ n. membrane *klabyi /ˈklabjiː/ v. deter *klacha̠p /ˈklaʧa̠ːp/ adj. confidential *kladjez /ˈkladʤɛːz/ n. bullet *kladyok /ˈkladjɔːk/ v. plant *klagmos /ˈklagmos/ n. cream *klai /ˈklaɪ/ adv. either *klai /ˈklaɪː/ conj. not *klail /ˈklail/ v. spread *klajazh /ˈklaʤaʒ/ n. examine *klalu /ˈklalʊː/ n. ideal *klame /ˈklamɛː/ v. sprout *klamil /ˈklamɪːl/ n. voyage *klamol /ˈklamɔːl/ n. lace *klao /ˈklaɔː/ n. peasant *klapa̠ /ˈklapa̠ː/ n. arch *klappe /ˈklappeː/ v. plug *klasye /ˈklasjeː/ adj. lucky *klasye /ˈklasjeː/ n. luck *klatu /ˈklatʊ/ v. swing *klawa̠ /ˈklawa̠ː/ n. action *klayram /ˈklajɾam/ v. invent *klayrim /ˈklajɾɪm/ n. metropolis *klayriñ /ˈklajɾɪɲ/ v. terminate *klayru /ˈklajɾu/ n. urine *klayu /ˈklajʊ/ prep. throughout *klazhyi /ˈklaʒjiː/ v. pick *klazim /ˈklazɪm/ n. compass *klazyi /ˈklazji/ v. ask *klañi /ˈklaɲɪː/ n. world *klañoy /ˈklaɲɔːj/ n. examination *kla̠ /kla̠/ adj. green *kla̠ba̠suzi /ˌkla̠ba̠ːˈsʊzɪ/ v. worth *kla̠gu /ˈkla̠gʊ/ v. collect *kla̠l /kla̠l/ v. fold *kla̠m /kla̠m/ n. factor *kla̠poppim /kla̠ˈpɔppɪːm/ adj. risky, dangerous *kla̠poppim /kla̠ˈpɔppɪːm/ n. risk *kla̠ppei /kla̠pˈpeɪ/ adj. blind *kla̠r /kla̠ɾ/ n. ass *kla̠ra̠m /ˈkla̠ɾa̠ːm/ n. interview *kla̠shumii /ˌkla̠ʃuˈmɪɪ/ n. rod *kla̠sii /kla̠ˈsɪɪː/ adj. ignorant *kla̠tsi /ˈkla̠ʦɪ/ n. oath *kla̠tu /ˈkla̠tʊ/ n. tattoo *kla̠wamoyoy /ˌkla̠waːˈmɔːjɔj/ v. sweat *kla̠y /kla̠j/ v. sit *kla̠yayaop /ˌkla̠jaːˈjaːop/ n. noise *kla̠zyimoñ /kla̠ˈzjimɔːɲ/ adv. especially *kla̠ñ /kla̠ɲ/ n. basket *kla̠ñippe /kla̠ˈɲɪppɛː/ adj. nasty *kle /klɛ/ n. proof *kle /klɛ/ v. prove *kleb /klɛb/ v. charm *kleba /ˈklebaː/ v. heal *klebul /ˈklɛbʊl/ n. waiter *klebyi /ˈklebji/ n. lettuce *kleda /ˈkledaː/ adj. ancient *kleda̠ /ˈkleda̠ː/ n. matter *kledir /ˈkledɪɾ/ adv. certainly *kleew /ˈkleɛːw/ n. motion *kleglis /ˈkleglɪːs/ adj. far *klegme /ˈkleːgmɛː/ adv. maybe *klei /ˈkleɪ/ prep. in *klei /ˈkleːɪː/ adj. thick *kleich /ˈkleɪːʧ/ adj. rigid *kleil /ˈkleɪl/ v. afford *kleiw /ˈkleɪw/ n. upper class *kleki /ˈkleːkɪ/ n. homicide *klekyik /ˈklekjɪːk/ n. hoof *klel /klɛl/ det. each *kleli /ˈkleːlɪː/ adj. industrial *kleli /ˈkleːlɪː/ n. industry *klelu /ˈklelʊː/ v. prevent *kleme /ˈklemɛː/ n. beach *klemeñ /ˈklɛmɛːɲ/ n. cell *klep /klɛp/ v. adapt *klepa̠ /ˈklepa̠ː/ v. register *klepob /ˈklepɔb/ n. pressure *klepoch /ˈkleːpɔʧ/ n. violin *kleposh /ˈklepɔʃ/ n. dress *kleppim /ˈkleppiːm/ n. capture *kleppiz /ˈkleːppiːz/ n. proliferation *klepwe /ˈklɛpwɛː/ conj. after *kler /klɛɾ/ prep. such *klera /ˈkleːɾaː/ n. rubber *kleru /ˈkleɾʊː/ v. swirl *klesed /ˈklesɛd/ v. pinch *kleshew /ˈkleːʃɛw/ n. recreation *klesye /ˈklesjeː/ n. projection *klesyi /ˈkleːsjiː/ num. eight *klesyi /ˈkleːsjɪː/ adv. often *kletaz /ˈkletaːz/ v. relax *kleta̠ /ˈkleːta̠ː/ n. star *kletse /ˈkleʦɛ/ v. diagnose *klew /klɛw/ n. tourist *klewa /ˈklewaː/ adj. arrogant *klewa̠ /ˈklewa̠ː/ n. beam *kley /klɛj/ n. deputy *kleyoy /ˈklejɔj/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *kleyra /ˈkleːjɾa/ v. erupt *kleyral /ˈklejɾal/ v. take out *kleyriñ /ˈklɛjɾɪɲ/ v. shatter *kleyru /ˈkleːjɾu/ n. protection *kleyru /ˈkleːjɾu/ v. protect *kleyru /ˈkleːjɾʊ/ n. wedding *kleyrul /ˈklejɾul/ n. flood *kleyrum /ˈkleːjɾʊm/ n. dam *klezhyar /ˈklɛʒjaɾ/ n. shame *klezhyi /ˈkleːʒjiː/ v. kiss *klezhyir /ˈkleʒjɪɾ/ v. give *klezhyir /ˈkleːʒjiːɾ/ n. attic *klezhyiy /ˈkleʒjɪj/ adj. round *klezhyu /ˈkleʒjʊ/ n. crown *klezu /ˈklezu/ n. throat *klezyi /ˈkleːzji/ adj. selected *klezyil /ˈklezjɪːl/ adj. tight *kleñ /klɛɲ/ n. sword *kleña̠ /ˈkleɲa̠/ v. loom *kleñiw /ˈkleːɲɪːw/ v. depend *kleño /ˈkleɲɔː/ adj. smart *kli /klɪ/ n. emphasis *klia̠ch /ˈklia̠ʧ/ n. talent *klibe /ˈklibɛ/ v. swim *klibi /ˈklibɪ/ n. crowd *klida /ˈklidaː/ v. pardon *klidir /ˈklidɪɾ/ n. plight *klikam /ˈklikaːm/ adj. best *klilu /ˈklilʊː/ n. magnet *klim /klɪm/ n. stock *klima̠ /ˈklima̠/ v. contrast *klima̠ñ /ˈklima̠ɲ/ n. direction *klimim /ˈklimɪm/ v. allocate *klimiñ /ˈklimɪːɲ/ n. darkness *klimiñ /ˈklimɪːɲ/ adj. dark *klimo /ˈklimɔː/ adj. religious *klimo /ˈklimɔː/ n. religion *klimpi /ˈklimpɪː/ adj. autonomous *klimpiñ /ˈklimpiɲ/ n. sample *klipub /ˈklipʊb/ n. alien *kliram /ˈkliɾaːm/ adv. pretty *klira̠ /ˈkliɾa̠ː/ v. affiliate *klira̠ñ /ˈkliɾa̠ːɲ/ v. liberate *kliri /ˈkliɾɪː/ v. direct *klirul /ˈkliɾʊːl/ n. ball *klisyeb /ˈklisjeb/ n. sock *klisyesh /ˈklisjɛːʃ/ v. summon *klisyu /ˈklisjʊ/ n. opening *klisyu /ˈklisjʊ/ v. open *klitum /ˈklitʊm/ n. bag *kliwuy /ˈkliwʊj/ interj. yes *kliya̠r /ˈklija̠ːɾ/ adv. so *kliyu /ˈklijʊː/ n. surgery *klizhush /ˈkliʒʊʃ/ conj. that *klizhyiy /ˈkliʒjiːj/ n. apron *klizhyu /ˈkliʒjʊ/ n. arrival *klizhyu /ˈkliʒjʊ/ v. arrive, happen *klizhyuy /ˈkliʒjuj/ n. guerrilla *klizum /ˈklizʊm/ n. cone *kliñe /ˈkliɲɛː/ adj. similar *kliñi /ˈkliɲɪː/ n. vacation *klo /klɔ/ n. kind *kloa̠dzuozh /ˌkloa̠ˈʣʊoʒ/ n. fantasy *klobe /ˈklobɛ/ v. receive *klod /klɔd/ adj. ugly *klodjez /ˈklodʤɛːz/ conj. if *kloikya̠ /kloˈikja̠/ adj. damp *kloiz /ˈkloɪːz/ n. demon *kloju /ˈkloʤʊ/ n. double *klok /klɔk/ n. pedestrian *kloku /ˈklokʊ/ prep. plus *klolim /ˈklolɪːm/ v. inhabit *klomim /ˈklomɪːm/ pron. no *klompe /ˈklompɛː/ n. animal *klompesyezhyi /ˌklompɛːˈsjeːʒjiː/ n. man *klompile /klomˈpilɛː/ n. male *kloparima̠ /ˌklopaːˈɾɪːma̠/ v. tremble *kloppis /ˈkloppɪːs/ adv. in *klor /klɔɾ/ v. catch *klos /klɔs/ prep. among *klosyeya̠pwe /ˌklosjeːˈja̠ːpwɛː/ v. continue *klosyicha̠syu /ˌklosjiːˈʧa̠ːsjʊ/ prep. about *klow /klɔw/ adj. soft *kloy /klɔj/ v. tolerate *kloyrumpiri /ˌklojɾʊmˈpiːɾɪ/ pron. anyone *kloyrupipa̠b /ˌklojɾʊˈpɪpa̠ːb/ n. sign *kloz /klɔz/ n. procedure *klozyizhyuyru /ˌklozjiːˈʒjujɾʊ/ adj. sticky *kloña̠lupuch /ˌkloɲa̠ˈlʊːpʊʧ/ v. retrieve *kloñoba̠l /kloˈɲɔːba̠ːl/ v. contradict *klu /klʊː/ n. view *kluch /klʊːʧ/ adj. low *klud /klʊːd/ v. hurt *klug /klʊːg/ n. picnic *kluk /klʊːk/ adj. economic *kluk /klʊːk/ n. economy *klul /klʊːl/ n. car *klum /klʊːm/ n. pin *klup /klʊːp/ n. poem *klupi /ˈklʊːpɪ/ n. poet *klus /klʊːs/ n. supervisor *klush /klʊːʃ/ n. part *kluw /klʊːw/ adj. cute *kluñ /klʊːɲ/ adj. legal *kluñ /klʊːɲ/ n. law *kluñi /ˈklʊːɲɪ/ n. lawyer *kluñi /ˈklʊːɲɪ/ n. lawyer *kri /kɾɪ/ conj. as *kria̠ /ˈkɾɪa̠/ adj. ironic *kria̠ /ˈkɾɪa̠/ n. irony *kria̠zhya /kɾɪːˈa̠ʒja/ n. coal *kriba̠ /ˈkɾɪːba̠ː/ adv. much *kribye /ˈkɾɪbjeː/ n. human *kribyisyiñu /ˌkɾɪːbjiːˈsjiːɲʊː/ n. trade *krich /kɾɪʧ/ n. atmosphere *krid /kɾɪd/ n. order *krida /ˈkɾɪːdaː/ adj. excess *kridel /ˈkɾɪːdɛl/ v. mention *kridir /ˈkɾɪːdɪɾ/ n. machine *kridyo /ˈkɾɪdjo/ v. shuffle *kridzi /ˈkɾɪːʣiː/ v. refine *krie /ˈkɾɪːɛː/ adj. thorough *krieba̠ /kɾɪːˈeːba̠ː/ n. copper *krig /kɾɪg/ v. hate *krigee /kɾɪːˈgɛɛː/ adj. marine *kriguy /ˈkɾɪːgʊj/ adj. unfortunate *krii /ˈkɾɪɪː/ n. trophy *krii /ˈkɾɪːɪ/ adv. formerly *kriim /ˈkɾɪːɪm/ n. option *kriip /ˈkɾɪːɪp/ pron. something *kriiñ /ˈkɾɪːɪɲ/ n. dream *krij /kɾɪʤ/ v. substitute *krija /ˈkɾɪʤa/ n. need *krik /kɾɪk/ v. face *krikañ /ˈkɾɪkaːɲ/ n. recognition *krika̠ /ˈkɾɪka̠ː/ n. crust *krika̠m /ˈkɾɪːka̠ːm/ n. portion *krika̠ñ /ˈkɾɪka̠ːɲ/ n. pasta *krikom /ˈkɾɪːkɔm/ v. shove *krikyok /ˈkɾɪkjɔːk/ v. contribute *kril /kɾɪl/ n. flight *kril /kɾɪl/ v. fly *krila̠z /ˈkɾɪːla̠ːz/ n. maximum *krile /ˈkɾɪːlɛː/ v. wave (salutation) *krili /ˈkɾɪːlɪː/ adj. pervasive *krilich /ˈkɾɪːlɪːʧ/ v. brag *krilid /ˈkɾɪlɪd/ adj. broad *krilig /ˈkɾɪːlɪːg/ n. bee *kriliji /kɾɪːˈlɪːʤɪ/ v. seem *kriluch /ˈkɾɪːlʊːʧ/ adj. innocent *krilush /ˈkɾɪlʊːʃ/ n. gown *krim /kɾɪm/ adv. course *krima̠ /ˈkɾɪːma̠/ n. war *krima̠i /kɾɪːˈma̠ɪ/ n. warrior *krimeyrutuzh /ˌkɾɪːmɛːˈjɾʊtʊʒ/ n. dictionary *krimi /ˈkɾɪːmɪː/ adj. good, hot (attractive) *krimiñ /ˈkɾɪmɪːɲ/ v. rise *krimo /ˈkɾɪmɔː/ n. thumb *krimpe /ˈkɾɪːmpeː/ n. article *krimpem /ˈkɾɪːmpɛːm/ adv. around *krimpi /ˈkɾɪmpɪː/ n. expression *krimpi /ˈkɾɪːmpi/ n. oasis *krimpiñ /ˈkɾɪːmpiɲ/ n. merit *kriog /ˈkɾɪːɔːg/ n. grace *kriomem /kɾɪːˈɔːmɛːm/ n. community *kriop /ˈkɾɪɔːp/ n. chaos *kriop /ˈkɾɪːop/ adj. wrong *krip /kɾɪp/ n. prospect *kripa /ˈkɾɪːpaː/ v. donate *kripa̠sh /ˈkɾɪpa̠ːʃ/ v. confine *krippi /ˈkɾɪppiː/ n. teenager *krippi /ˈkɾɪːppiː/ v. straighten *krippim /ˈkɾɪppɪːm/ adj. rich, flavoursome *krippim /ˈkɾɪppɪːm/ n. flavour *kripug /ˈkɾɪːpʊg/ n. energy *krir /kɾɪɾ/ adj. efficient *krira /ˈkɾɪɾaː/ n. triangle *kriri /ˈkɾɪːɾɪ/ adj. better *kriru /ˈkɾɪɾʊː/ n. percent *kris /kɾɪs/ n. needle *krisa̠ /ˈkɾɪːsa̠ː/ n. project *krish /kɾɪʃ/ num. two *krisha̠ /ˈkɾɪːʃa̠ː/ v. comprise *krisu /ˈkɾɪsʊ/ n. outcome *krisye /ˈkɾɪsje/ n. hour, time *krisyeb /ˈkɾɪsjeb/ n. valley *krisyi /ˈkɾɪsjiː/ n. prophet *krisyi /ˈkɾɪːsjiː/ adj. fellow *krisyu /ˈkɾɪːsjʊ/ v. separate *krita̠ /ˈkɾɪta̠ː/ n. coat *kritsib /ˈkɾɪʦɪb/ v. provoke *kritu /ˈkɾɪtʊ/ adj. equivalent *kriw /kɾɪw/ v. trail *kriwo /ˈkɾɪːwɔ/ n. ornament *kriwoloiw /ˌkɾɪːwɔˈlɔːɪw/ v. stress *kriwop /ˈkɾɪːwɔp/ v. impair *kriwu /ˈkɾɪwʊ/ n. feeling *kriwu /ˈkɾɪwʊ/ v. feel *kriwup /ˈkɾɪwʊp/ n. breakdown *kriy /kɾɪj/ adj. troublesome *kriy /kɾɪj/ n. trouble *kriyapiiw /ˌkɾɪːjaːˈpɪɪːw/ v. interrogate *kriya̠ /ˈkɾɪːja̠ː/ prep. into *kriyi /ˈkɾɪːjɪ/ n. ash *kriyiru /kɾɪːˈjɪɾʊː/ v. lick *kriyraligli /ˌkɾɪːjɾaˈlɪglɪː/ adv. furthermore *kriyratatu /ˌkɾɪːjɾaˈtaːtʊ/ n. kink (sharp twist) *kriyrim /ˈkɾɪjɾiːm/ n. apartment *kriyrisye /kɾɪːˈjɾiːsje/ adj. cool (fashionable) *kriyru /ˈkɾɪjɾu/ n. cinnamon *kriyrum /ˈkɾɪjɾum/ n. molecule *kriyu /ˈkɾɪːjʊ/ prep. till *kriyur /ˈkɾɪːjʊːɾ/ n. flake *kriyñi /ˈkɾɪjɲɪː/ v. pay *kriz /kɾɪz/ v. resent *krizhich /ˈkɾɪʒɪʧ/ n. guide *krizhu /ˈkɾɪːʒu/ v. point *krizhyay /ˈkɾɪʒjaj/ n. linguistics *krizhyi /ˈkɾɪʒjɪ/ n. lens *kriziima̠m /ˌkɾɪːziːˈɪma̠m/ n. spine *krizyi /ˈkɾɪzjiː/ v. perceive *krizyir /ˈkɾɪːzjiɾ/ n. room (of house) *kriñ /kɾɪɲ/ adj. easy *kriña̠w /ˈkɾɪɲa̠w/ adj. extinct *kriñe /ˈkɾɪːɲɛː/ adj. competent *kriñi /ˈkɾɪːɲɪː/ v. possess *kriñib /ˈkɾɪːɲɪːb/ n. kitchen *kriño /ˈkɾɪːɲɔː/ n. vest *kriñow /ˈkɾɪːɲɔːw/ adj. rough *ku /kʊ/ v. see *kul /kʊl/ adj. passive *kur /kʊɾ/ v. drain *kuy /kʊj/ v. might *kwechi /ˈkweːʧɪ/ v. entail *kwechup /ˈkweːʧup/ v. steal *kwechupi /kweːˈʧupɪ/ n. thief *kweda̠r /ˈkweːda̠ːɾ/ adj. vacant *kwede /ˈkweːdɛ/ n. linen *kwedu /ˈkweːdʊ/ n. romance *kwedya̠k /ˈkweːdja̠k/ v. yank *kweep /ˈkweːɛːp/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *kwei /ˈkweːɪː/ v. paralyse *kweiñ /ˈkweːɪɲ/ n. mug *kweko /ˈkweːkɔ/ n. vase *kweku /ˈkweːkʊ/ n. kindergarten *kwemi /ˈkweːmɪ/ n. notebook *kwemi /ˈkweːmɪː/ adj. definite *kwemiñ /ˈkweːmɪɲ/ adj. obscure *kwemom /ˈkweːmɔːm/ adj. arbitrary *kwepo /ˈkweːpɔ/ interj. okay *kweppezh /ˈkweːppeːʒ/ v. topple *kweshew /ˈkweːʃɛw/ v. smack *kwesye /ˈkweːsje/ n. summer *kweta̠s /ˈkweːta̠ːs/ v. sleep *kwetse /ˈkweːʦɛ/ n. prestige *kwetuz /ˈkweːtʊz/ adj. superb *kwewu /ˈkweːwʊ/ v. sort *kweyra /ˈkweːjɾa/ n. climate *kweyriñ /ˈkweːjɾiːɲ/ adj. bad *kwezhi /ˈkweːʒɪ/ n. fox *kwezum /ˈkweːzʊm/ n. row *kweñi /ˈkweːɲɪː/ n. olive *kweñip /ˈkweːɲɪp/ v. pave *kweñiy /ˈkweːɲɪːj/ n. cynic *kwuam /ˈkwuam/ n. tax *kwuba̠ñ /ˈkwuba̠ːɲ/ n. canal *kwube /ˈkwubɛ/ n. coffin *kwubel /ˈkwubɛl/ v. devote *kwubu /ˈkwubʊ/ conj. because *kwubye /ˈkwubjeː/ n. faculty *kwubye /ˈkwubjɛː/ adj. gay *kwudyob /ˈkwudjob/ n. dispute *kwue /ˈkwuɛː/ v. hover *kwuew /ˈkwuɛːw/ n. opposite *kwugey /ˈkwugɛj/ n. game *kwugur /ˈkwugʊɾ/ adj. light (weight) *kwuguy /ˈkwuguj/ n. fork *kwui /ˈkwuɪ/ n. rookie *kwuip /ˈkwuɪːp/ n. publisher *kwuiy /ˈkwuɪj/ n. privilege *kwuka /ˈkwukaː/ n. rabbit *kwuma̠ /ˈkwuma̠/ v. populate *kwume /ˈkwumɛː/ adj. weak *kwumiñ /ˈkwumɪɲ/ v. request *kwumpiñ /ˈkwumpɪːɲ/ n. den *kwupik /ˈkwupɪk/ det. own *kwura /ˈkwuɾaː/ n. tenure *kwurañ /ˈkwuɾaːɲ/ v. attack *kwursosh /ˈkwuɾsɔːʃ/ v. consult *kwurum /ˈkwuɾʊːm/ v. execute *kwuse /ˈkwusɛ/ n. creature *kwushiw /ˈkwuʃɪw/ v. last *kwusye /ˈkwusje/ v. mourn *kwusyig /ˈkwusjiːg/ v. save (put aside) *kwuta /ˈkwutaː/ n. exit *kwuur /ˈkwuʊɾ/ n. joke *kwuwo /ˈkwuwɔ/ adj. temporary *kwuwop /ˈkwuwɔp/ v. flick *kwuwup /ˈkwuwʊp/ n. vision *kwuyar /ˈkwujaːɾ/ interj. welcome *kwuyi /ˈkwujɪ/ n. seat *kwuyra /ˈkwujɾa/ adj. wise *kwuyri /ˈkwujɾɪ/ adj. electoral *kwuyru /ˈkwujɾʊ/ adj. special *kwuzhya /ˈkwuʒja/ adj. insane *kwuzhyep /ˈkwuʒjep/ v. seek *kwuzhyiw /ˈkwuʒjiːw/ v. crumble *kwuzhyu /ˈkwuʒjʊ/ n. clown *kwuzim /ˈkwuzɪm/ adj. remarkable *kwuzye /ˈkwuzjeː/ n. beverage *kwuñir /ˈkwuɲɪːɾ/ v. clarify *kwuñu /ˈkwuɲʊː/ n. end *kyei /ˈkjeɪ/ n. bat (winged mammal) *kyekyik /ˈkjekjɪːk/ adj. useful *kyeli /ˈkjelɪː/ v. owe *kyemo /ˈkjemɔː/ pron. everything *kyempiñ /ˈkjempiːɲ/ n. blur *kyepa̠ch /ˈkjepa̠ːʧ/ v. disguise *kyepwezh /ˈkjepwɛːʒ/ adj. amateur *kyezye /ˈkjezjɛː/ v. tilt *kyichu /ˈkjiʧu/ n. salon *kyida /ˈkjidaː/ v. drown *kyidal /ˈkjidaːl/ n. unit *kyigles /ˈkjiglɛːs/ n. laboratory *kyile /ˈkjilɛː/ det. same *kyili /ˈkjilɪː/ v. desire *kyima̠l /ˈkjima̠l/ n. therapy *kyimoñ /ˈkjimɔːɲ/ v. gear *kyimpiñ /ˈkjimpiːɲ/ n. hole, ditch *kyio /ˈkjio/ adj. lush *kyipi /ˈkjipɪ/ n. existence *kyippi /ˈkjippiː/ n. supper *kyipu /ˈkjipʊ/ prep. well *kyiri /ˈkjiɾɪ/ v. abandon *kyisu /ˈkjisʊ/ n. source *kyisyi /ˈkjisjɪː/ n. player *kyiwi /ˈkjiwɪ/ n. warrant *kyiya /ˈkjijaː/ v. mark *kyiyo /ˈkjijɔ/ n. steam *kyiyruñ /ˈkjijɾuɲ/ n. goose *kyiyruñ /ˈkjijɾʊɲ/ v. leak, sink *kyiñe /ˈkjiɲɛː/ n. desert *kyiñiy /ˈkjiɲɪj/ n. history *laba̠l /ˈlaba̠ːl/ v. situate *lada /ˈladaː/ v. glance *lada̠r /ˈlada̠ːɾ/ n. ring *lais /ˈlaɪːs/ v. fight *laka /ˈlakaː/ n. name *laka̠ /ˈlaka̠ː/ n. pear *lakyi /ˈlakjɪː/ adj. crude *lale /ˈlalɛː/ prep. concerning *lameñ /ˈlamɛːɲ/ n. front *lami /ˈlamɪ/ n. bastard *lao /ˈlaɔː/ n. bulb *laod /ˈlaɔːd/ n. paradox *lapi /ˈlapɪ/ n. extent *lapo /ˈlapɔ/ n. loaf *lappej /ˈlappɛːʤ/ v. erect *lappem /ˈlappeːm/ adj. funny *lapu /ˈlapʊ/ n. wildlife *lari /ˈlaɾɪː/ n. perfume *lasyi /ˈlasjiː/ n. cigarette *lasyu /ˈlasjʊ/ n. siren *lawa /ˈlawaː/ n. pottery *lawup /ˈlawʊp/ n. galaxy *layri /ˈlajɾiː/ v. ride *layru /ˈlajɾʊ/ n. ritual *lazhu /ˈlaʒu/ adj. white, blank *lazhye /ˈlaʒje/ v. perch *lazhyu /ˈlaʒju/ v. reinforce *lazhyuy /ˈlaʒjʊj/ adj. robust *lañiy /ˈlaɲɪːj/ n. mat *lañup /ˈlaɲʊːp/ adj. damn *la̠ /la̠/ adv. enough *la̠a̠tsu /la̠ˈa̠ʦʊ/ n. mob *la̠byera̠ /la̠ˈbjeːɾa̠ː/ n. middle class *la̠chutsa̠sye /ˌla̠ʧuˈʦa̠ːsjeː/ n. permission *la̠ga̠r /ˈla̠ga̠ːɾ/ v. deny *la̠kodayru /ˌla̠kɔˈdaːjɾu/ adj. external *la̠l /la̠l/ n. butt *la̠lime /la̠ˈlɪmɛː/ v. expect *la̠m /la̠m/ adj. inferior *la̠me /ˈla̠mɛː/ v. raise *la̠mowo /la̠ˈmɔːwɔ/ adj. notorious *la̠ppitu /la̠pˈpiːtʊ/ adv. nowadays *la̠r /la̠ɾ/ n. interior *la̠semi /la̠ˈsɛmɪː/ v. nap *la̠shu /ˈla̠ʃʊ/ n. turf *la̠sulishe /ˌla̠suˈlɪːʃɛ/ adj. hungry *la̠syesh /ˈla̠sjɛːʃ/ adj. rare *la̠syib /ˈla̠sjɪːb/ adj. noble *la̠wa̠ /ˈla̠wa̠ː/ n. concession *la̠yakyoyri /ˌla̠jaːˈkjɔːjɾiː/ adj. mobile *la̠yrusyeme /ˌla̠jɾuˈsjemɛː/ v. search *la̠yñi /ˈla̠jɲɪː/ adj. hollow *la̠zui /la̠ˈzuɪː/ n. dove *la̠zyil /ˈla̠zjɪːl/ n. witch *la̠zyiyrasye /ˌla̠zjiˈjɾasjeː/ n. litigation *la̠ñ /la̠ɲ/ n. receipt *la̠ñi /ˈla̠ɲɪː/ n. patron *le /leː/ pron. you (object pl.) *le /lɛ/ v. provide *le ri /leː ɾɪː/ pron. to you (pl.) *lea̠ /ˈlea̠/ v. ignore *lea̠ /ˈleːa̠/ n. bow (weapon) *lea̠ch /ˈlea̠ʧ/ v. rape *lebu /ˈleːbʊ/ n. affection *lebyi /ˈlebjiː/ v. verify *lebyi /ˈleːbjiː/ n. mind *lechuk /ˈleːʧuk/ num. trillion *lede /ˈleːdɛ/ v. rotate *lee /ˈleɛː/ adj. calm *lee /ˈleːɛː/ adj. compatible *lega̠y /ˈlega̠ːj/ n. appliance *lege /ˈleːgɛ/ n. unity *legla̠s /ˈlɛgla̠s/ n. rope *lei /ˈleɪ/ v. twist *lei /ˈleɪː/ conj. although *lei /ˈleːɪː/ n. void *leja /ˈleʤa/ v. pant *lek /lɛk/ n. niche *leka̠ /ˈleka̠ː/ adj. casual *leke /ˈlekɛ/ n. remnant *leki /ˈlekɪ/ v. review *leku /ˈlekʊ/ num. seven *lekyo /ˈlɛkjo/ n. sheep *lel /lɛl/ v. sustain *lelu /ˈleːlʊː/ n. chin *lema̠m /ˈleːma̠m/ n. stride *lemi /ˈlemɪ/ num. hundred *lemi /ˈlemɪː/ n. conquest *lempe /ˈleːmpeː/ n. office *lempe /ˈlɛmpɛː/ n. politics *lempei /lɛmˈpɛːɪ/ n. politician *lempem /ˈlɛmpeːm/ n. spear *leo /ˈleɔː/ adv. anymore *leo /ˈleːo/ n. wood *leo /ˈlɛo/ n. orbit *lep /lɛp/ n. language *lepa̠ /ˈleːpa̠ː/ v. classify *leppe /ˈleːppɛː/ v. snap *leppem /ˈleppɛːm/ conj. or *leppi /ˈleppiː/ n. lion *leppi /ˈleːppɪː/ n. pyramid *lepu /ˈlepʊ/ adj. aggressive *lepwo /ˈleːpwo/ adj. dead *ler /lɛɾ/ n. cracker *lera̠ /ˈleːɾa̠ː/ n. steel *lese /ˈleːsɛ/ n. ambition *lesha̠ /ˈleʃa̠ː/ v. snatch *leshi /ˈleʃɪ/ n. variable *lesyesh /ˈlesjeːʃ/ n. pea *leta /ˈletaː/ n. agreement *leta /ˈletaː/ v. agree *letas /ˈleːtaːs/ v. borrow *letsa̠b /ˈleʦa̠ːb/ adj. juvenile *letse /ˈleːʦɛ/ n. moss *lew /lɛw/ v. reach *lewi /ˈleːwɪ/ v. note *lewu /ˈlewʊ/ adj. urgent *lewuw /ˈleːwʊw/ v. block *ley /lɛj/ v. accuse *leya̠l /ˈleːja̠ːl/ adj. volatile *leyi /ˈlejɪ/ n. poultry *leyri /ˈleːjɾiː/ v. reduce *leyru /ˈlejɾu/ adj. humble *leyru /ˈlejɾʊ/ n. thread *leyruñ /ˈleːjɾʊɲ/ v. vomit *leyu /ˈleːjʊ/ adj. false *lezhye /ˈleːʒjeː/ adj. loyal *lezhyi /ˈleːʒjɪː/ adj. alone *lezhyiy /ˈleʒjɪːj/ n. ally *lezyi /ˈleːzji/ n. coin *leñ /lɛɲ/ n. storm *leña̠ /ˈleːɲa̠/ n. casino *leñi /ˈlɛɲɪː/ adj. anonymous *leñiw /ˈleɲɪw/ v. masturbate *leñu /ˈleːɲʊː/ adv. somehow *li /lɪ/ n. thought *li /lɪ/ pron. you (subject pl.) *li /lɪ/ v. think *lib /lɪb/ v. change *lich /lɪʧ/ v. remove *lie /ˈlieː/ adj. dense *lie /ˈliɛː/ v. penetrate *lig /lɪg/ n. trousers, pants *lig /lɪg/ pron. yours (pl.) *lii /ˈlɪɪ/ adj. pensive *lij /lɪʤ/ n. target *lil /lɪl/ prep. around *lim /lɪm/ n. couch, sofa *limiñ /ˈlimɪɲ/ n. south *limpeñ /ˈlimpeːɲ/ adj. rear *lippezh /ˈlippeːʒ/ n. reception (of office or hotel) *lippi /ˈlippiː/ adj. grave *liram /ˈliɾaːm/ adv. usually *lira̠ /ˈliɾa̠ː/ n. accent *lisa̠ /ˈlisa̠ː/ n. sovereign *lisyi /ˈlisjiː/ n. cup *lita̠ /ˈlita̠ː/ n. mystery *liti /ˈlitɪ/ n. offspring *litsib /ˈliʦɪb/ n. choice *litsib /ˈliʦɪb/ v. choose *liw /lɪw/ n. ginger *liy /lɪj/ v. book *liyra /ˈlijɾa/ v. roast *liyru /ˈlijɾu/ v. turn sth. on *liyru /ˈlijɾʊ/ n. use *liyño /ˈlijɲo/ n. year *liz /lɪz/ n. tariff *lizhich /ˈliʒiːʧ/ adv. instead *lizhyi /ˈliʒjɪː/ n. garden *lizhyii /liˈʒjɪːɪ/ n. gardener *lizyi /ˈlizji/ v. may *liñ /lɪɲ/ adj. social *liña̠ /ˈliɲa̠/ v. hurry *liñi /ˈliɲɪː/ det. whatever *lo /lɔ/ prep. for *loa̠ñu /loˈa̠ɲʊː/ v. cheer *lobawi /loˈbaːwɪ/ n. state *lochizhyi /loˈʧɪʒjiː/ n. shrub *lod /lɔd/ adj. attractive *loda̠zhyura /ˌloda̠ːˈʒjuɾaː/ n. battle *lodya̠zhyuy /loˈdja̠ʒjuj/ n. cliff *log /lɔg/ adj. fortunate *loj /lɔʤ/ n. medium *lok /lɔk/ adj. various *loli /ˈlolɪː/ n. misery *lom /lɔm/ v. be (temporary state) *loma̠da̠se /ˌloma̠ˈda̠ːsɛ/ n. realm *lomiyru /loˈmɪːjɾu/ n. folder *lompe /ˈlompɛː/ n. passion *lopperum /lopˈpeɾʊːm/ n. flesh *losh /lɔʃ/ n. outbreak *lotozheju /ˌlotɔˈʒɛʤʊ/ v. animate *lowileg /loˈwɪlɛːg/ n. echo *loy /lɔj/ n. mandate *loyayri /loˈjaːjɾiː/ adv. thus *loyriba̠ /loˈjɾɪba̠ː/ v. transcend *loyruemi /ˌlojɾuˈɛːmɪː/ v. hit *loyruma̠wuw /ˌlojɾʊˈma̠wʊw/ n. surface *loyruñ /ˈlojɾʊɲ/ v. collide *loñ /lɔɲ/ n. semen *loñi /ˈloɲɪː/ n. widow *loñugu /loˈɲʊːgʊ/ adv. hardly *lu /lʊː/ prep. between *lub /lʊːb/ v. illuminate *luch /lʊːʧ/ v. disappoint *lud /lʊːd/ num. zero *lug /lʊːg/ n. fringe *lul /lʊːl/ n. afternoon *lum /lʊːm/ n. perimeter *lup /lʊːp/ n. biology *lur /lʊːɾ/ n. batch *luw /lʊːw/ adj. approximate *luñ /lʊːɲ/ adj. bright *lwa̠ /lwa̠ː/ n. river *lwa̠b /lwa̠ːb/ v. arrange *lwa̠d /lwa̠ːd/ n. illness *lwa̠g /lwa̠ːg/ n. chemist *lwa̠g /lwa̠ːg/ n. drug, medicine *lwa̠k /lwa̠ːk/ adv. ok *lwa̠l /lwa̠ːl/ det. which *lwa̠m /lwa̠ːm/ v. count *lwa̠mi /ˈlwa̠ːmɪ/ interj. hello *lwa̠mpeñ /ˈlwa̠ːmpeːɲ/ n. hug *lwa̠p /lwa̠ːp/ adj. moist *lwa̠pi /ˈlwa̠ːpɪ/ n. revolution *lwa̠r /lwa̠ːɾ/ n. fire *lwa̠w /lwa̠ːw/ v. visit *lwa̠wi /ˈlwa̠ːwɪ/ n. visitor *lwa̠y /lwa̠ːj/ prep. worth *lwa̠yram /ˈlwa̠ːjɾam/ v. tackle *lwa̠yri /ˈlwa̠ːjɾɪ/ n. sin *lwa̠yru /ˈlwa̠ːjɾʊ/ n. play (stage play) *lwa̠yuy /ˈlwa̠ːjʊj/ n. pocket *lwa̠zhya /ˈlwa̠ːʒja/ n. expert *lwa̠zhyiw /ˈlwa̠ːʒjɪːw/ n. guilt *lwa̠ñ /lwa̠ːɲ/ n. beauty *lwa̠ñ /lwa̠ːɲ/ adj. beautiful *lwia̠p /ˈlwiːa̠p/ adj. mean *lwia̠sh /ˈlwiːa̠ʃ/ n. snow *lwiba̠l /ˈlwiːba̠ːl/ n. uniform *lwibu /ˈlwiːbʊ/ n. pedal *lwichu /ˈlwiːʧu/ n. number *lwida̠ /ˈlwiːda̠ː/ n. snack *lwii /ˈlwiːɪ/ v. pity *lwii /ˈlwiːɪː/ adj. daunting *lwilid /ˈlwiːlɪd/ n. stable *lwilid /ˈlwiːlɪd/ n. horse *lwima̠ /ˈlwiːma̠/ n. contract *lwime /ˈlwiːmɛː/ v. sneak *lwimil /ˈlwiːmɪːl/ v. protest *lwimiñ /ˈlwiːmɪɲ/ n. elevation *lwiosh /ˈlwiːoʃ/ adj. late *lwipi /ˈlwiːpɪ/ adj. awkward *lwiposh /ˈlwiːpɔʃ/ v. help *lwippe /ˈlwiːppɛː/ adv. back *lwippi /ˈlwiːppiː/ adj. objective *lwira̠l /ˈlwiːɾa̠ːl/ n. magic *lwirse /ˈlwiːɾsɛː/ v. confuse *lwirsosh /ˈlwiːɾsɔːʃ/ v. govern *lwisha̠p /ˈlwiːʃa̠ːp/ adj. overseas *lwitsi /ˈlwiːʦɪ/ n. toast *lwitsu /ˈlwiːʦu/ n. leather *lwitu /ˈlwiːtʊ/ n. treatment *lwitu /ˈlwiːtʊ/ v. treat *lwiwap /ˈlwiːwaːp/ v. dart *lwiwa̠w /ˈlwiːwa̠ːw/ adj. boring *lwiwi /ˈlwiːwɪ/ n. premise *lwiwu /ˈlwiːwʊ/ v. wrestle *lwiwup /ˈlwiːwʊp/ v. feed *lwiyra /ˈlwiːjɾa/ v. stamp *lwiyri /ˈlwiːjɾɪ/ adj. delicious *lwiyrim /ˈlwiːjɾiːm/ n. slice *lwiyur /ˈlwiːjʊːɾ/ n. hand, wrist *lwizhyi /ˈlwiːʒjɪ/ n. diagram *lwizhyu /ˈlwiːʒjʊ/ n. strip *lwizhyuy /ˈlwiːʒjʊj/ n. event *lwizyer /ˈlwiːzjɛːɾ/ n. precinct *lwiñi /ˈlwiːɲɪ/ n. exile *lwiñi /ˈlwiːɲɪː/ n. siege *lwiñiw /ˈlwiːɲɪw/ n. crystal *lwiñok /ˈlwiːɲɔːk/ n. memory *lwiñok /ˈlwiːɲɔːk/ v. remember *me /mɛː/ adj. other *mebañ /ˈmɛːbaːɲ/ n. roster *mei /ˈmɛːɪ/ v. alert *mei /ˈmɛːɪː/ v. take *meip /ˈmɛːɪp/ pron. everyone *meish /ˈmɛːɪːʃ/ adv. tomorrow *mejuppeppim /ˌmɛːʤupˈpeːppiːm/ v. oblige *mekañ /ˈmɛːkaːɲ/ n. gauge *mekowabyi /ˌmɛːkɔˈwaːbjiː/ v. bang *mekpich /ˈmɛːkpɪːʧ/ n. riot *melu /ˈmɛːlʊː/ n. meadow *mem /mɛːm/ v. estimate *mema̠ /ˈmɛːma̠/ n. orphan *memi /ˈmɛːmɪ/ adv. finally *memi /ˈmɛːmɪː/ n. net *mempe /ˈmɛːmpeː/ n. challenge *mempe /ˈmɛːmpɛː/ n. benefit *mempippech /mɛːmˈpiːppeːʧ/ adj. dire *meod /ˈmɛːɔːd/ n. mirror *mepa /ˈmɛːpaː/ adj. rugged *mepo /ˈmɛːpɔ/ n. evening *mepoa̠ /mɛːˈpɔa̠/ v. supervise *meppe /ˈmɛːppeː/ n. thigh *meppe /ˈmɛːppɛː/ n. prize *mepu /ˈmɛːpʊ/ adj. medical *mepu /ˈmɛːpʊ/ n. medicine *meri /ˈmɛːɾɪ/ n. engine *meru /ˈmɛːɾʊː/ n. motel *merum /ˈmɛːɾʊːm/ adv. somewhere *meruwazhyu /ˌmɛːɾʊːˈwaːʒjʊ/ n. tension *mesu /ˈmɛːsʊ/ n. saw *mesye /ˈmɛːsje/ adj. stunning *mesyeño /mɛːˈsjeɲɔː/ v. graze *metsa̠o /mɛːˈʦa̠ːɔː/ n. border *meu /ˈmɛːu/ v. strive *mewa̠ /ˈmɛːwa̠ː/ v. spray *meyo /ˈmɛːjɔ/ n. colony *meyriñi /mɛːˈjɾiːɲɪː/ n. dice *meyru /ˈmɛːjɾʊ/ adv. sometimes *mezhu /ˈmɛːʒu/ v. promote *mezhyar /ˈmɛːʒjaɾ/ n. owl *mezhyeyampe /ˌmɛːʒjeˈjaːmpeː/ n. environment *mezhyi /ˈmɛːʒjɪː/ v. consolidate *mezyi /ˈmɛːzji/ n. snake *meña̠ /ˈmɛːɲa̠/ n. east *meñep /ˈmɛːɲɛːp/ n. son *meñi /ˈmɛːɲɪː/ n. school *meñii /mɛːˈɲɪːɪ/ n. teacher *mi /mɪ/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *mi /mɪː/ n. loss *mi /mɪː/ v. lose *mia̠ti /mɪːˈa̠tɪ/ adv. where *mib /mɪb/ adj. petty *mib /mɪːb/ n. transport *mibal /ˈmɪbaːl/ conj. so *mibe /ˈmɪːbɛ/ v. smile *mibyi /ˈmɪːbjiː/ v. ignite *mibyippe /mɪːˈbjɪːppɛː/ n. spelling *mibyippe /mɪːˈbjɪːppɛː/ v. spell *miche /ˈmɪʧɛ/ n. yacht *mida̠ /ˈmɪːda̠ː/ n. relationship *mide /ˈmɪdɛ/ n. adult *midir /ˈmɪːdɪɾ/ n. insurgent *midye /ˈmɪdjɛː/ n. plug *midzu /ˈmɪːʣʊ/ v. offend *midzui /mɪːˈʣʊɪ/ adj. offensive *miepuyru /ˌmɪːeːˈpʊjɾu/ v. haunt *mig /mɪg/ n. piece *mig /mɪːg/ n. daughter *miguyu /mɪːˈgujʊ/ v. abolish *mii /ˈmɪɪ/ v. retain *mii /ˈmɪːiː/ n. point *mii /ˈmɪːɪ/ n. tornado *mij /mɪʤ/ n. cabbage *mijamo /mɪːˈʤamɔː/ v. forecast *mijizh /ˈmɪːʤɪʒ/ n. dash *mik /mɪk/ n. muscle *mika̠ /ˈmɪːka̠ː/ n. turtle *miki /ˈmɪːkɪ/ adj. regular *mikyek /ˈmɪːkjɛːk/ v. bump *mil /mɪl/ n. sea *mil /mɪːl/ n. bench *mile /ˈmɪlɛː/ adj. apparent *mile /ˈmɪːlɛː/ adj. naked *milish /ˈmɪlɪʃ/ adj. fond *milo /ˈmɪlɔː/ v. reform *milo /ˈmɪːlɔː/ n. waist *milomizhyu /ˌmɪːlɔːˈmɪʒjʊ/ v. forget *milomizhyui /mɪːˌlɔːmɪˈʒjʊɪ/ adj. forgetful *milulo /mɪːˈlʊːlɔː/ n. layout *milupoya /ˌmɪːlʊːˈpɔjaː/ adj. great *mim /mɪm/ conj. whether *mim /mɪːm/ adv. up *mima̠ /ˈmɪːma̠/ n. whiskey *mime /ˈmɪːmɛː/ n. plant *mimem /ˈmɪmɛːm/ n. organ *mimeppime /ˌmɪːmɛːpˈpiːmɛː/ n. genocide *mimi /ˈmɪmɪ/ v. reconcile *mimi /ˈmɪmɪː/ v. reveal *mimi /ˈmɪːmɪ/ adj. homosexual *mimo /ˈmɪːmɔː/ n. flu *mimpe /ˈmɪːmpeː/ n. mood *mimpeñ /ˈmɪmpeːɲ/ v. commission *mimpi /ˈmɪmpiː/ n. blade *mimpi /ˈmɪːmpi/ n. princess *mimpi /ˈmɪːmpɪː/ n. cylinder *mio /ˈmɪo/ n. result *mio /ˈmɪːɔː/ n. volcano *mip /mɪp/ v. supplement *mip /mɪːp/ v. manage *mipa̠b /ˈmɪːpa̠ːb/ n. committee *mipi /ˈmɪːpɪ/ n. manager *mipo /ˈmɪpɔ/ n. dump *mipo /ˈmɪːpɔ/ n. appearance *mippe /ˈmɪppe/ n. comedy *mippe /ˈmɪppeː/ v. qualify *mippe /ˈmɪːppɛː/ v. envision *mippez /ˈmɪppɛːz/ n. chord *mippezhish /mɪːpˈpeːʒiːʃ/ n. visa *mipug /ˈmɪpʊg/ n. discourse *mipush /ˈmɪːpʊʃ/ n. pub *mipwa̠ /ˈmɪːpwa̠/ v. celebrate *mipwe /ˈmɪːpwɛː/ v. fascinate *mipwo /ˈmɪːpwɔː/ adj. polite *mir /mɪɾ/ v. bring *mira̠ /ˈmɪɾa̠ː/ v. elaborate *miri /ˈmɪɾɪ/ n. carrot *miri /ˈmɪːɾɪ/ n. size *miri /ˈmɪːɾɪː/ n. behaviour *miri /ˈmɪːɾɪː/ v. behave (act) *miril /ˈmɪɾɪl/ v. dig *miru /ˈmɪːɾʊː/ v. touch *miruñ /ˈmɪɾʊːɲ/ v. dance *miruñi /mɪˈɾʊːɲɪ/ n. dancer *mis /mɪs/ n. credential *misa̠g /ˈmɪːsa̠ːg/ v. grasp *mise /ˈmɪːsɛ/ n. sketch *mish /mɪːʃ/ adj. guilty *mishu /ˈmɪːʃʊ/ adj. effective *misu /ˈmɪsʊ/ n. motor *misye /ˈmɪːsje/ n. street *misyesh /ˈmɪːsjeʃ/ n. court *misyi /ˈmɪsjɪː/ adv. forever *mita /ˈmɪːtaː/ n. integrity *mitam /ˈmɪːtaːm/ n. page *mita̠ /ˈmɪːta̠ː/ n. incentive *mitsi /ˈmɪːʦɪ/ n. sand *mitu /ˈmɪːtʊ/ n. family *miw /mɪw/ v. inquire *miw /mɪːw/ n. light *miwap /ˈmɪːwaːp/ n. honour *miwu /ˈmɪwʊ/ v. forgive *miy /mɪj/ n. fog *miya /ˈmɪːjaː/ v. negotiate *miyar /ˈmɪjaːɾ/ n. lottery *miyili /mɪːˈjɪlɪ/ n. stitch *miyral /ˈmɪːjɾal/ v. indicate *miyru /ˈmɪːjɾʊ/ n. rock, stone *miyrue /mɪːˈjɾuɛː/ v. compose *miyruña̠ya /ˌmɪːjɾuˈɲa̠jaː/ n. patio *miyu /ˈmɪjʊ/ v. share *miyño /ˈmɪjɲo/ prep. except, besides *miyño /ˈmɪːjɲɔː/ n. diamond *miz /mɪz/ n. sediment *miz /mɪːz/ v. hail *mizh /mɪʒ/ v. clip *mizh /mɪːʒ/ n. glacier *mizhyep /ˈmɪʒjep/ prep. despite *mizhyi /ˈmɪːʒjiː/ n. fish *mizhyipu /mɪːˈʒjiːpʊ/ adj. wary *mizhyu /ˈmɪːʒju/ n. retention *mizu /ˈmɪːzʊ/ adv. before *mizyel /ˈmɪzjɛːl/ n. capsule *mizyi /ˈmɪzjiː/ n. print *mizyil /ˈmɪzjil/ v. brace *mizyir /ˈmɪːzjiɾ/ adv. tonight *miñ /mɪɲ/ n. shore *miñ /mɪːɲ/ v. rob *miña̠ /ˈmɪɲa̠/ n. match *miñe /ˈmɪɲɛː/ v. lure *miñi /ˈmɪːɲɪː/ n. scale *miñiw /ˈmɪɲɪːw/ v. pierce *miño /ˈmɪɲɔː/ n. earth *miñu /ˈmɪːɲʊː/ prep. via *mu /mʊ/ v. use *mub /mʊb/ v. scoop *mubye /ˈmʊbjeː/ n. ground *muda /ˈmʊdaː/ n. crater *mudyo /ˈmʊdjo/ n. rumour *mugi /ˈmʊgɪ/ adv. rather *mui /ˈmʊɪ/ v. practise *mui /ˈmʊɪː/ n. village *muil /ˈmʊil/ n. mold *muizh /ˈmʊɪːʒ/ n. key *muli /ˈmʊlɪː/ n. angle *mume /ˈmʊmɛː/ n. confidence *mume /ˈmʊmɛː/ adj. confident *mumil /ˈmʊmɪːl/ n. mercy *mumpe /ˈmʊmpeː/ adj. cheap *mumpe /ˈmʊmpɛː/ v. matter *mumpi /ˈmʊmpiː/ v. startle *mumpim /ˈmʊmpim/ v. starve *mumpim /ˈmʊmpiːm/ n. dignity *mumpiñ /ˈmʊmpiːɲ/ n. local *muo /ˈmʊo/ v. deal *mup /mʊp/ v. devastate *mupog /ˈmʊpɔg/ n. bracket *muppe /ˈmʊppe/ v. debate *muppi /ˈmʊppiː/ n. lipstick *mupu /ˈmʊpʊ/ n. referendum *mupub /ˈmʊpʊb/ n. network *mur /mʊɾ/ adj. buxom *mura /ˈmʊɾaː/ v. uncover *muri /ˈmʊɾɪː/ v. establish *murul /ˈmʊɾʊːl/ n. disgust *musa̠ /ˈmʊsa̠ː/ v. moan *musa̠g /ˈmʊsa̠ːg/ n. resemblance *musye /ˈmʊsjɛː/ n. trauma *musyi /ˈmʊsjiː/ n. certificate *muta̠ /ˈmʊta̠ː/ v. bond *muti /ˈmʊtɪ/ v. violate *mutse /ˈmʊʦɛ/ v. anticipate *mutuj /ˈmʊtʊʤ/ conj. than *muw /mʊw/ adv. allegedly *muwap /ˈmʊwaːp/ n. default *muwi /ˈmʊwɪ/ v. groan *muya /ˈmʊjaː/ n. wind *muya̠ /ˈmʊja̠ː/ n. filter *muyil /ˈmʊjɪːl/ n. rhetoric *muyra /ˈmʊjɾa/ v. stab *muyru /ˈmʊjɾu/ n. message *muyrum /ˈmʊjɾʊm/ n. fury *muyur /ˈmʊjʊɾ/ n. character *muzhya /ˈmʊʒja/ n. mound *muzhyiw /ˈmʊʒjiːw/ adj. crisp *muzhyu /ˈmʊʒju/ n. flow *muzhyu /ˈmʊʒjʊ/ v. splash *muzim /ˈmʊzɪm/ n. amount *muñe /ˈmʊɲɛː/ v. blame *muñew /ˈmʊɲɛːw/ adv. nowhere *muñi /ˈmʊɲɪ/ n. architecture *muño /ˈmʊɲɔː/ n. trail *o /ɔ/ n. prostitute, whore *o /ɔː/ adv. perhaps *odya̠ma̠mpi /ˌɔːdja̠ˈma̠mpɪː/ adj. grim *oebiyri /ˌɔːɛːˈbɪjɾɪ/ v. fall *oguzhyiwu /ˌoguˈʒjiːwʊ/ n. bucket *om /ɔm/ pron. lots *ome /ˈɔːmɛː/ v. correlate *opappezyi /ˌopaːpˈpɛːzji/ n. phone *oppeiche /ˌoppeːˈɪːʧɛ/ v. breed *oppeyru /ɔːpˈpeːjɾʊ/ n. pillar *oppippi /ɔːpˈpiːppiː/ v. evolve *orakpiyri /ˌɔːɾaːkˈpɪːjɾiː/ v. mimic *orubyira /ˌɔːɾʊːˈbjiɾaː/ n. knob *oshekya̠yri /ˌɔːʃɛˈkja̠jɾiː/ n. trailer *osheppeyo /ˌoʃɛpˈpejɔ/ v. transfer *osyii /ɔːˈsjiːɪː/ adj. right (correct) *otsa̠be /ɔːˈʦa̠ːbɛ/ v. embed *owada̠ki /ˌowaːˈda̠ːkɪ/ n. modify *owu /ˈowʊ/ n. rise *oyaba̠ /oˈjaːba̠ː/ n. keeper *oyia̠ /ɔːˈjɪa̠/ pron. plenty *oyruyabe /ˌɔːjɾuˈjaːbɛ/ n. style *oyruñusyu /ˌojɾʊˈɲʊːsjʊ/ v. dine *ozhyikyozi /ˌɔːʒjiːˈkjɔːziː/ adj. dim *ozyepiju /ˌozjeːˈpɪʤu/ n. level *ozyi /ˈozjɪː/ n. transcript *oñie /ɔːˈɲɪːɛː/ n. repetition *oñopu /ɔːˈɲɔːpʊ/ n. peach *oñu /ˈɔːɲʊː/ n. tooth *paba /ˈpabaː/ n. hobby *pache /ˈpaʧɛ/ adj. current *pada /ˈpadaː/ v. employ *padjoz /ˈpadʤoz/ adj. narrative *padzu /ˈpaʣʊ/ n. curtain *pae /ˈpaɛː/ n. theory *pagme /ˈpagmɛː/ n. catalogue *pai /ˈpaɪ/ prep. near *palesh /ˈpalɛːʃ/ n. darling *pame /ˈpamɛː/ n. whip *pamo /ˈpamɔː/ n. monopoly *pampiñ /ˈpampiɲ/ v. inherit *paoj /ˈpaɔːʤ/ n. nurse *papa̠ /ˈpapa̠ː/ n. dish *papo /ˈpapɔ/ v. live *pappe /ˈpappeː/ det. whose *pari /ˈpaɾɪː/ v. translate *pato /ˈpatɔ/ n. difference *pato /ˈpatɔ/ adj. different *pawa̠p /ˈpawa̠ːp/ n. midnight *pay /paj/ pron. them (fem.) *pay ri /paj ɾɪː/ pron. to them (fem.) *payo /ˈpajɔ/ n. pest *payri /ˈpajɾɪ/ n. chair *pazyil /ˈpazjɪːl/ n. nucleus *pañe /ˈpaɲɛː/ n. universe *pa̠ /pa̠/ num. three *pa̠dyiwa /pa̠ˈdjɪːwaː/ n. hull *pa̠l /pa̠l/ v. fill *pa̠m /pa̠m/ v. doubt *pa̠merawa̠ /ˌpa̠mɛːˈɾaːwa̠ː/ n. suspect *pa̠mpe /ˈpa̠mpɛː/ v. travel *pa̠mpippi /pa̠mˈpippiː/ v. accustom *pa̠syii /pa̠ˈsjɪːɪː/ pron. each *pa̠w /pa̠w/ prep. by *pa̠y /pa̠j/ n. wife *pa̠yrazhyay /pa̠ˈjɾaʒjaj/ adj. sturdy *pa̠zhier /pa̠ˈʒɪɛːɾ/ v. amend *pa̠zhyi /ˈpa̠ʒjɪː/ n. hallway *pa̠zyi /ˈpa̠zjɪː/ v. underscore *pa̠ñ /pa̠ɲ/ num. million *pa̠ñi /ˈpa̠ɲɪː/ n. food *pa̠ñumeto /ˌpa̠ɲʊːˈmɛːtɔ/ n. lobby *pa̠ñuzhyiwo /ˌpa̠ɲʊːˈʒjiːwɔ/ n. rate *pe /pɛ/ adj. new *pea̠ /ˈpɛa̠/ adj. reasonable *peb /pɛb/ n. doctor *pebe /ˈpeːbɛ/ n. dean *pebe /ˈpɛbɛ/ n. administration *pechu /ˈpeʧʊ/ adj. mandatory *pedu /ˈpedʊ/ n. aunt *pedu /ˈpeːdʊ/ v. plough *pege /ˈpeːgɛ/ v. ache *pegu /ˈpegʊ/ n. model *pei /ˈpei/ v. display *pei /ˈpeːɪː/ n. sausage *peid /ˈpɛɪːd/ adj. jealous *pek /pɛk/ adj. sour *pekyi /ˈpekjɪː/ n. cloth *pel /pɛl/ pron. their (fem.) *pele /ˈpeːlɛː/ v. pace *peli /ˈpeːlɪ/ n. louse *pempi /ˈpempi/ adj. aware *pempi /ˈpempiː/ v. form *peo /ˈpeo/ v. slide *peo /ˈpeːɔː/ n. elk *peog /ˈpeog/ n. feat *pep /pɛp/ n. cord *peppe /ˈpeppeː/ adj. full *peppem /ˈpeppem/ n. cement *peppi /ˈpeppiː/ n. capacity *pepwi /ˈpepwɪː/ n. mall *per /pɛɾ/ v. would *peri /ˈpeːɾɪ/ v. favour *perim /ˈpeːɾɪːm/ n. flame *peshe /ˈpeʃɛ/ n. series *pesye /ˈpeːsje/ v. bow *petsub /ˈpeʦʊb/ v. arm *petuzh /ˈpetʊʒ/ n. slope *pey /pɛj/ pron. they (fem.) *pey /pɛj/ v. earn *peyo /ˈpejɔ/ n. trench *peyra /ˈpejɾa/ n. slack *peyri /ˈpejɾiː/ adj. bald *peyruñ /ˈpeːjɾʊɲ/ n. tradition *peyño /ˈpeːjɲo/ n. frost *peyño /ˈpeːjɲo/ v. freeze *pezhi /ˈpeʒɪ/ n. shrub *pezhye /ˈpeʒje/ n. orchestra *pezhye /ˈpeːʒje/ n. belly (stomach area) *pezhyi /ˈpeʒjiː/ v. return, go back *pezhyuy /ˈpeʒjuj/ n. nation *pezye /ˈpeːzjeː/ v. boost *pezyi /ˈpezjiː/ adj. mid *peñ /pɛɲ/ v. make *peñi /ˈpeːɲɪ/ n. fit *peñi /ˈpeːɲɪː/ n. education *po /pɔ/ n. country *pob /pɔb/ v. carry *pog /pɔg/ n. joy *poj /pɔʤ/ n. turmoil *pom /pɔm/ adv. that *pop /pɔp/ v. blend *por /pɔɾ/ n. group *pra /pɾaː/ pron. she *pra /pɾaː/ v. like *prab /pɾaːb/ v. wear *prad /pɾaːd/ adj. severe *prag /pɾaːg/ v. present *praj /pɾaːʤ/ v. import *prak /pɾaːk/ adv. ever *pral /pɾaːl/ n. milk *pram /pɾaːm/ det. this *prap /pɾaːp/ v. blossom *prar /pɾaːɾ/ adj. oral *prar /pɾaːɾ/ n. mouth *pras /pɾas/ pron. her *pras ri /pɾas ɾɪː/ pron. to her *pray /pɾaːj/ n. market *prazh /pɾaːʒ/ v. kidnap *prañ /pɾaːɲ/ n. capital *pre /pɾeː/ pron. hers *pro /pɾɔː/ adj. right (direction) *prob /pɾɔːb/ adv. as *proch /pɾɔːʧ/ v. respect *prod /pɾɔːd/ conj. where *prog /pɾɔːg/ adj. vicious *proj /pɾɔːʤ/ prep. instead *prosh /pɾɔːʃ/ v. expel *prozh /pɾɔːʒ/ n. grade *prur /pɾuɾ/ v. navigate *pu /pʊː/ adv. once *pub /pʊːb/ n. stripe *puk /pʊːk/ n. crusade *pul /pʊːl/ adv. little *pum /pʊːm/ adj. whole *pup /pʊːp/ n. change *pur /pʊːɾ/ v. learn *ri /ɾɪ/ adj. real *ri /ɾɪː/ num. first *ria̠ /ˈɾɪːa̠/ v. compel *ria̠meyra /ˌɾɪːa̠ˈmɛːjɾa/ v. worship *rib /ɾɪb/ n. advice *riba̠ /ˈɾɪːba̠ː/ n. strategy *ribuñ /ˈɾɪːbʊɲ/ n. charity *ribye /ˈɾɪbjeː/ n. sister *ribyiw /ˈɾɪːbjiːw/ n. enrollment *richa̠p /ˈɾɪːʧa̠ːp/ adv. etcetera *richi /ˈɾɪʧɪ/ n. story, plot *rid /ɾɪd/ n. journey *rid /ɾɪːd/ v. leave *rida̠ /ˈɾɪda̠ː/ adj. fuzzy *ridi /ˈɾɪdɪ/ adv. aside *ridzu /ˈɾɪːʣu/ n. optimism *ridzuz /ˈɾɪːʣuz/ v. disturb *riel /ˈɾɪːɛːl/ n. fiction *riguy /ˈɾɪːguj/ prep. during *rii /ˈɾɪɪ/ n. beard *rii /ˈɾɪːɪ/ n. bank *riiw /ˈɾɪːɪw/ adj. straight *riiy /ˈɾɪɪj/ adv. okay *riiy /ˈɾɪːɪj/ n. coconut *rij /ɾɪːʤ/ v. promise *rija /ˈɾɪːʤa/ v. wake up *rijis /ˈɾɪːʤɪs/ n. rainbow *rik /ɾɪk/ n. discount *rik /ɾɪːk/ n. bunker *rika /ˈɾɪkaː/ v. precede *riki /ˈɾɪːkɪ/ n. novice *riku /ˈɾɪkʊ/ n. equipment *rikum /ˈɾɪkʊm/ v. inhale *ril /ɾɪːl/ n. memo *rileg /ˈɾɪlɛːg/ n. residue *rili /ˈɾɪlɪː/ v. explode *rili /ˈɾɪːlɪ/ n. prince *rilib /ˈɾɪːlɪb/ n. bitch *rilie /ɾɪːˈlɪeː/ v. halt *rilimpe /ɾɪːˈlɪːmpeː/ n. tray *rilo /ˈɾɪlɔː/ adj. precise *rilu /ˈɾɪːlʊː/ n. franchise *rim /ɾɪm/ n. earring *rim /ɾɪːm/ n. truth *rim /ɾɪːm/ adj. true *rima̠a̠yo /ˌɾɪːma̠ˈa̠jɔ/ n. mist *rime /ˈɾɪmɛː/ v. compensate *rime /ˈɾɪːmɛː/ n. venue *rimel /ˈɾɪmɛːl/ n. credit *rimi /ˈɾɪmɪ/ adj. bizarre *rimiñ /ˈɾɪːmɪɲ/ v. relate *rimo /ˈɾɪːmɔː/ n. church *rimom /ˈɾɪːmɔːm/ n. ruler *rimpesu /ɾɪːmˈpeːsʊ/ adv. away *rimpeñ /ˈɾɪmpeːɲ/ v. pledge *rimpi /ˈɾɪːmpi/ n. worm *rimpi /ˈɾɪːmpiː/ n. profit *rio /ˈɾɪo/ n. dentist *rio /ˈɾɪːo/ v. announce *riog /ˈɾɪɔːg/ n. independence *ripa̠ /ˈɾɪːpa̠ː/ n. stake *ripopatsa̠ /ˌɾɪːpɔˈpaːʦa̠ː/ n. rug *rippeip /ɾɪːpˈpeɪp/ v. arouse *rippi /ˈɾɪːppi/ n. ink *rippi /ˈɾɪːppɪː/ n. leverage *rir /ɾɪːɾ/ n. problem *rira /ˈɾɪɾaː/ v. mold *rira /ˈɾɪːɾaː/ n. chemical *rira̠ /ˈɾɪɾa̠ː/ v. boil *rira̠ /ˈɾɪːɾa̠ː/ adj. slender *rira̠m /ˈɾɪːɾa̠ːm/ n. tour *riri /ˈɾɪɾɪ/ adj. fat; n. fat *riru /ˈɾɪɾʊː/ n. curve *riru /ˈɾɪːɾʊː/ v. convict *risa̠liñir /ˌɾɪːsa̠ːˈlɪɲɪɾ/ v. shudder *rish /ɾɪːʃ/ n. artery *risyeg /ˈɾɪːsjeːg/ n. neighbour *risyi /ˈɾɪsjiː/ v. compile *risyib /ˈɾɪːsjɪːb/ n. castle *risyig /ˈɾɪːsjɪːg/ adj. adverse *risyu /ˈɾɪːsjʊ/ n. powder *rita̠ /ˈɾɪːta̠ː/ n. lump *riti /ˈɾɪtɪ/ adj. vibrant *rito /ˈɾɪːtɔ/ n. gum *ritsuk /ˈɾɪʦʊk/ n. breast *rium /ˈɾɪum/ v. design *riw /ɾɪw/ n. bacteria *riwa /ˈɾɪːwaː/ n. grid *riwap /ˈɾɪːwaːp/ n. nail *riwa̠ /ˈɾɪːwa̠ː/ n. habitat *riwi /ˈɾɪwɪ/ n. quota *riwi /ˈɾɪːwɪ/ v. murmur *riwip /ˈɾɪːwɪp/ n. compartment *riwu /ˈɾɪwʊ/ n. pot *riy /ɾɪj/ adj. pure *riy /ɾɪːj/ v. frustrate *riya /ˈɾɪːjaː/ v. put *riyi /ˈɾɪːjɪ/ n. accessory *riyra /ˈɾɪːjɾa/ v. obsess *riyri /ˈɾɪːjɾiː/ n. mathematics *riyrira̠ /ɾɪːˈjɾɪɾa̠ː/ prep. under *riyru /ˈɾɪːjɾu/ n. necklace *riyru /ˈɾɪːjɾʊ/ n. tribute *riyñe /ˈɾɪjɲɛː/ v. drip *rizhye /ˈɾɪʒje/ adj. authentic *rizhyempe /ɾɪːˈʒjeːmpɛː/ v. stand *rizhyi /ˈɾɪʒjɪː/ n. skillet *rizhyi /ˈɾɪːʒjiː/ n. literature *rizhyiy /ˈɾɪːʒjɪːj/ n. rail *rizhyizye /ɾɪːˈʒjɪːzjɛː/ n. reef *rizhyu /ˈɾɪʒju/ n. university *rizhyu /ˈɾɪʒjʊ/ n. vocabulary *rizhyuy /ˈɾɪʒjʊj/ v. meditate *rizi /ˈɾɪzɪ/ n. continent *riziip /ɾɪːˈziːɪp/ n. hair (of head) *rizyi /ˈɾɪːzji/ v. investigate *riñ /ɾɪːɲ/ n. glass *riña̠ /ˈɾɪːɲa̠/ n. screw *riña̠gmeda /ˌɾɪːɲa̠gˈmɛːdaː/ adj. internal *riñe /ˈɾɪːɲɛː/ n. treat *riñi /ˈɾɪːɲɪ/ v. bite *riñiy /ˈɾɪːɲɪj/ adj. sincere *riñiyri /ɾɪːˈɲɪjɾiː/ n. swamp *riño /ˈɾɪɲɔː/ v. creep *riño /ˈɾɪːɲɔː/ v. batter *ru /ɾʊ/ v. want *rub /ɾʊb/ adj. sound *ruba /ˈɾʊbaː/ n. bay *ruda̠ /ˈɾʊda̠ː/ n. egg *rue /ˈɾʊɛː/ n. spoon *rui /ˈɾʊɪː/ n. girlfriend *ruka /ˈɾʊkaː/ adv. best *rul /ɾʊl/ n. kid *rule /ˈɾʊlɛː/ n. psychology *rulei /ɾʊˈlɛːɪ/ n. psychologist *ruli /ˈɾʊlɪ/ n. form *rulid /ˈɾʊlɪːd/ n. fiber *rum /ɾʊm/ n. accident *rumo /ˈɾʊmɔː/ n. cane *rumpeñ /ˈɾʊmpeːɲ/ adv. actually *rumpi /ˈɾʊmpi/ n. solo *ruo /ˈɾʊo/ v. manoeuvre *rup /ɾʊp/ n. election *rup /ɾʊp/ v. elect *ruppez /ˈɾʊppeːz/ v. compromise *rur /ɾʊɾ/ n. subtlety *rur /ɾʊɾ/ adj. subtle *rura̠ /ˈɾʊɾa̠ː/ n. initiative *ruri /ˈɾʊɾɪː/ v. defecate *rush /ɾʊʃ/ adv. yesterday *rushu /ˈɾʊʃʊ/ n. prototype *rusye /ˈɾʊsjeː/ v. sob *ruw /ɾʊw/ n. arena *ruwi /ˈɾʊwɪ/ n. data *ruwo /ˈɾʊwɔ/ n. umbrella *ruwu /ˈɾʊwʊ/ n. terrace *ruwup /ˈɾʊwʊp/ n. cake *ruyño /ˈɾʊjɲo/ v. follow *ruzhyi /ˈɾʊʒjɪː/ n. sewage *ruzhyiy /ˈɾʊʒjiːj/ v. hiss *ruñ /ɾʊɲ/ adv. together *ruño /ˈɾʊɲɔː/ v. damage *sai /ˈsaɪ/ n. fund *saib /ˈsaɪːb/ n. sadness *saib /ˈsaɪːb/ adj. sad *saim /ˈsaɪm/ n. seed *sayi /ˈsajɪː/ adj. direct *sayru /ˈsajɾʊ/ n. fungus *sazum /ˈsazʊm/ n. disposition *se /sɛ/ n. length *se /sɛ/ adj. long *sea̠j /ˈsɛa̠ʤ/ n. geography *seb /sɛb/ n. novel *sel /sɛl/ v. come *sema̠ /ˈsɛma̠/ n. branch *semiñ /ˈsɛmɪɲ/ v. exacerbate *sep /sɛp/ n. surplus *ser /sɛɾ/ det. more *sera̠ñ /ˈsɛɾa̠ːɲ/ n. bath *sew /sɛw/ n. foot *sey /sɛj/ n. boy *seyil /ˈsɛjɪːl/ adv. yet *seyra /ˈsɛjɾa/ v. worry *seyrir /ˈsɛjɾɪɾ/ n. bracelet *seyu /ˈsɛjʊ/ n. container *sezye /ˈsɛzjeː/ n. pair *señ /sɛɲ/ adv. here *seña̠ /ˈsɛɲa̠/ n. hag (old woman) *sha /ʃaː/ n. voice *shab /ʃaːb/ prep. against *shach /ʃaːʧ/ adj. plausible *shag /ʃaːg/ v. bid *shaj /ʃaːʤ/ n. disaster *shak /ʃaːk/ adj. depressed *shal /ʃaːl/ v. have to (must) *sham /ʃaːm/ v. betray *shap /ʃaːp/ v. balance *shar /ʃaːɾ/ adj. awful, terrible *shas /ʃaːs/ n. movement *shas /ʃaːs/ v. move *shaw /ʃaːw/ n. sap *shay /ʃaːj/ n. crawl *shaz /ʃaːz/ n. memoir *shañ /ʃaːɲ/ v. recover *sho /ʃɔː/ conj. though *shob /ʃɔːb/ adv. behind *shog /ʃɔːg/ n. response *shog /ʃɔːg/ v. respond *shok /ʃɔːk/ adj. next *shol /ʃɔːl/ n. money *shom /ʃɔːm/ v. release *shop /ʃɔːp/ n. minute *shor /ʃɔːɾ/ v. depart *shos /ʃɔːs/ n. sewer *show /ʃɔːw/ n. public *shoy /ʃɔːj/ v. claim *shozh /ʃɔːʒ/ v. maintain *shu /ʃu/ adj. fragile *shur /ʃuɾ/ n. tab *shyie /ˈʃjieː/ n. shelf *shyimo /ˈʃjimɔː/ v. peel *shyio /ˈʃjiɔː/ n. hydrogen *shyipo /ˈʃjipɔ/ n. packet *shyira̠ñ /ˈʃjiɾa̠ːɲ/ n. insect *shyiyo /ˈʃjijɔ/ v. edit *shyizhyu /ˈʃjiʒju/ prep. through *shyobuñ /ˈʃjobʊɲ/ n. flaw *shyokumpichup /ˌʃjokʊmˈpiʧup/ n. diner *shyokye /ˈʃjokjɛː/ n. footpath, sidewalk *shyomoma̠mi /ˌʃjomɔːˈma̠mɪː/ v. invade *shyompiki /ʃjomˈpiːkɪ/ v. conceal *shyopa̠g /ˈʃjopa̠ːg/ v. reserve *shyoppem /ˈʃjoppɛːm/ adv. off *shyosyewa /ʃjoˈsjewaː/ n. shed *shyosyezyewiw /ˌʃjosjeˈzjɛːwɪw/ n. torso *shyotiyñe /ʃjoˈtɪjɲeː/ n. tag *shyotsa̠syeriñ /ˌʃjoʦa̠ːˈsjeːɾɪɲ/ adj. wonderful *shyotsukodyeb /ˌʃjoʦuˈkɔdjɛːb/ adv. really *shyotuñiñew /ˌʃjotʊˈɲɪːɲɛːw/ adj. huge *shyowiku /ʃjoˈwɪkʊ/ v. read *shyoya̠ /ˈʃjoja̠ː/ adj. furious *shyoyruguoz /ˌʃjojɾuˈgʊɔːz/ n. spring (season) *shyozhezhyu /ʃjoˈʒɛʒjʊ/ n. glasses *sko /skɔ/ n. room (space) *skob /skɔb/ n. organism *skoch /skɔʧ/ n. claw *skod /skɔd/ n. predecessor *skog /skɔg/ n. show *skok /skɔk/ n. ancestor, forefather *skom /skɔm/ n. belt *skop /skɔp/ v. obey *skor /skɔɾ/ adj. dull *skosh /skɔʃ/ adj. foreign *skoshi /ˈskɔʃɪ/ n. foreigner *skow /skɔw/ v. embody *skoy /skɔj/ adj. technological *skoy /skɔj/ n. technology *sku /skʊː/ n. product *sku /skʊː/ v. produce *skul /skʊːl/ n. knot *skur /skʊːɾ/ n. farm *skuri /ˈskʊːɾɪ/ n. farmer *skuñ /skʊːɲ/ adj. armed *so /sɔ/ adj. powerful *so /sɔ/ n. power *sob /sɔb/ v. insist *som /sɔm/ n. tool *sor /sɔɾ/ n. staff *sow /sɔw/ adj. due *soy /sɔj/ v. assign *sozh /sɔʒ/ n. shrimp *soñ /sɔɲ/ adj. open *stay /staːj/ pron. yours *sti /stiː/ pron. you *sti /stɪ/ pron. you *sti ri /stɪ ɾɪː/ pron. to you *stiba̠ñ /ˈstiːba̠ːɲ/ n. transition *stichuk /ˈstiːʧuk/ n. grease *stider /ˈstiːdɛɾ/ n. electricity *stidziz /ˈstiːʣɪz/ v. breathe *stidzu /ˈstiːʣu/ prep. to *stie /ˈstiːɛː/ adv. however *stiga̠ /ˈstiːga̠ː/ v. love *stiga̠i /stiːˈga̠ːɪ/ n. lover *stiga̠y /ˈstiːga̠ːj/ adj. relevant *stiis /ˈstiːɪːs/ v. wander *stikyo /ˈstiːkjo/ n. square *stilo /ˈstiːlɔː/ n. career *stilod /ˈstiːlɔːd/ n. beer *stima̠ /ˈstiːma̠/ v. defy *stime /ˈstiːmɛː/ adj. physical *stimi /ˈstiːmɪ/ v. combat *stimi /ˈstiːmɪː/ v. designate *stimo /ˈstiːmɔː/ n. topic *stimpe /ˈstiːmpɛː/ n. sponge *stimpi /ˈstiːmpi/ adj. fashionable *stimpi /ˈstiːmpi/ n. fashion *stimpiñ /ˈstiːmpiɲ/ v. squat *stipo /ˈstiːpɔ/ v. emphasise *stiposh /ˈstiːpɔʃ/ adj. intimate *stipu /ˈstiːpʊ/ n. house *stipui /stiːˈpʊɪː/ n. mansion *stira̠ñ /ˈstiːɾa̠ːɲ/ adv. barely *stiru /ˈstiːɾʊː/ adv. else *stisyesh /ˈstiːsjeːʃ/ n. bottle *stita̠ /ˈstiːta̠ː/ adj. sensible *stita̠m /ˈstiːta̠ːm/ v. cooperate *stiyoy /ˈstiːjɔj/ n. moon *stiyra /ˈstiːjɾa/ n. nut *stiyrañ /ˈstiːjɾaɲ/ prep. beside *stiyri /ˈstiːjɾiː/ adj. old *stiyri /ˈstiːjɾɪ/ v. wonder *stiyrum /ˈstiːjɾum/ adj. upset *stiyruñ /ˈstiːjɾʊɲ/ n. suitcase *stizhye /ˈstiːʒjeː/ v. desert *stizhyi /ˈstiːʒjiː/ n. stomach *stizye /ˈstiːzjɛː/ n. memorial *stiñu /ˈstiːɲʊː/ v. crave *sto /stɔː/ n. guy *stobara̠ /stɔːˈbaːɾa̠ː/ adj. proposed *stobyega̠chuk /ˌstɔːbjɛːˈga̠ːʧʊk/ v. state *stodil /ˈstɔːdɪl/ n. scout *stoepa̠ /stɔːˈeːpa̠ː/ v. stock *stoglolori /ˌstɔːgloˈlɔːɾɪ/ v. stack *stoizhye /stɔːˈiʒjeː/ n. girl *stok /stɔːk/ adv. soon *stokuñuji /ˌstɔːkʊˈɲʊːʤɪ/ n. cost *stokuñuji /ˌstɔːkʊˈɲʊːʤɪ/ v. spend *stol /stɔːl/ n. fact *stom /stɔːm/ n. ant *stomi /ˈstɔːmɪː/ adj. reverse *stomotaz /stɔːˈmɔːtaːz/ n. voucher *stompituge /ˌstɔːmpiˈtʊgɛ/ v. surround *stoozhya /stɔːˈoʒja/ adj. suspicious *stop /stɔːp/ n. devil *stoppiyrur /stɔːpˈpiːjɾʊɾ/ v. deliver *stor /stɔːɾ/ n. liquid *storayru /stɔːˈɾaːjɾʊ/ n. thing *stora̠ppidzuz /ˌstɔːɾa̠ːpˈpɪːʣuz/ n. delegate *storim /ˈstɔːɾɪːm/ v. emit *stow /stɔːw/ prep. per *stowi /ˈstɔːwɪ/ n. case *stoy /stɔːj/ n. leaf *stoyram /ˈstɔːjɾam/ v. collaborate *stoyrañimi /ˌstɔːjɾaˈɲɪmɪ/ v. limp *stoyru /ˈstɔːjɾʊ/ n. hell *stoyrulea̠zh /ˌstɔːjɾuˈlɛːa̠ʒ/ n. tribunal *stoyñi /ˈstɔːjɲɪː/ n. nerve *stozheeyñiw /ˌstɔːʒɛˈɛːjɲɪːw/ n. failure *stozheeyñiw /ˌstɔːʒɛˈɛːjɲɪːw/ v. fail *stozyedadyob /ˌstɔːzjɛːˈdaːdjob/ n. cherry *stozyibyi /stɔːˈzjibjiː/ v. survive *stoñ /stɔːɲ/ adv. below *su /sʊː/ adj. convenient *sur /sʊːɾ/ n. highlight *sya̠ /sja̠ː/ v. talk *sya̠b /sja̠ːb/ n. plan *sya̠g /sja̠ːg/ v. harass *sya̠l /sja̠ːl/ v. strip *sya̠m /sja̠ːm/ adv. long *sya̠p /sja̠ːp/ adj. vivid *sya̠r /sja̠ːɾ/ n. report *sya̠sh /sja̠ːʃ/ v. draw *sya̠w /sja̠ːw/ n. tire *sya̠y /sja̠ːj/ adj. fair *sya̠z /sja̠ːz/ adj. orthodox *sya̠ñ /sja̠ːɲ/ det. those *sye /sjɛː/ adv. over *syea̠ /ˈsjɛːa̠/ v. convert *syeb /sjɛːb/ n. fracture *syeda /ˈsjɛːdaː/ n. area *syeda̠yragi /ˌsjɛːda̠ːˈjɾagɪ/ v. vow *syedel /ˈsjɛːdɛl/ adj. lone *syedzuzhyepo /ˌsjɛːʣuˈʒjepɔ/ v. stumble *syeeñeñe /ˌsjɛːɛːˈɲɛːɲɛː/ v. chant *syega̠y /ˈsjɛːga̠ːj/ n. rifle *syegmis /ˈsjɛːgmɪːs/ n. elimination *syegur /ˈsjɛːgʊɾ/ n. quarter *syei /ˈsjɛːɪ/ v. circulate *syei /ˈsjɛːɪː/ n. parameter *syeig /ˈsjɛːɪːg/ n. lecture *syeim /ˈsjɛːɪm/ n. feast *syej /sjɛːʤ/ n. spur *syeki /ˈsjɛːkɪ/ adj. complex *syeko /ˈsjɛːkɔ/ n. mouse *syekyeloi /ˌsjɛːkjɛːˈlɔːɪ/ n. flower *syekyeloii /sjɛːˌkjɛːlɔːˈɪɪ/ n. florist *syekyowa̠tu /ˌsjɛːkjoˈwa̠ːtʊ/ v. stain *syelaiñup /ˌsjɛːlaːˈɪːɲʊːp/ n. destiny *syele /ˈsjɛːlɛː/ n. final *syelij /ˈsjɛːlɪːʤ/ n. detention *syelu /ˈsjɛːlʊː/ n. bar (pub) *syem /sjɛːm/ n. stem *syema̠ /ˈsjɛːma̠/ n. mass *syeme /ˈsjɛːmɛː/ n. custody *syemi /ˈsjɛːmɪ/ n. taxi *syemi /ˈsjɛːmɪː/ v. surrender *syemo /ˈsjɛːmɔː/ adj. generic *syempe /ˈsjɛːmpɛː/ n. shaft *syempiñ /ˈsjɛːmpiːɲ/ v. isolate *syempiño /sjɛːmˈpiːɲɔː/ n. device *syeo /ˈsjɛːɔː/ adj. honest *syep /sjɛːp/ n. horn *syeppe /ˈsjɛːppɛː/ n. puddle *syeppedjo /sjɛːpˈpeːdʤɔː/ n. interest *syeppewa̠ñe /ˌsjɛːppɛːˈwa̠ːɲɛː/ n. night *syer /sjɛːɾ/ v. understand *syeram /ˈsjɛːɾaːm/ conj. except *syeshe /ˈsjɛːʃɛ/ v. dwell *syeshi /ˈsjɛːʃɪ/ n. research *syeshurida̠l /ˌsjɛːʃʊˈɾɪda̠ːl/ n. bass *syesig /ˈsjɛːsɪg/ v. drink *syesyi /ˈsjɛːsjiː/ v. enable *syeta̠ /ˈsjɛːta̠ː/ v. tumble *syetu /ˈsjɛːtʊ/ v. extend *syewuw /ˈsjɛːwʊw/ n. graph *syey /sjɛːj/ n. experiment *syeya̠r /ˈsjɛːja̠ːɾ/ n. sphere *syeya̠y /ˈsjɛːja̠ːj/ n. embargo *syeyoy /ˈsjɛːjɔj/ n. dealer *syeyrul /ˈsjɛːjɾʊl/ n. chain *syeyu /ˈsjɛːjʊ/ v. exercise *syeyur /ˈsjɛːjʊːɾ/ n. garment *syeyñe /ˈsjɛːjɲɛː/ n. surge *syezhyesyid /sjɛːˈʒjeːsjɪːd/ n. verge *syezhyi /ˈsjɛːʒjiː/ n. brother *syezhyiw /ˈsjɛːʒjiːw/ n. lizard *syezhyu /ˈsjɛːʒjʊ/ v. clean *syezyi /ˈsjɛːzji/ v. dive *syeñ /sjɛːɲ/ n. rival *syeñe /ˈsjɛːɲɛː/ n. pistol *syeñi /ˈsjɛːɲɪ/ v. squint *syeñimi /sjɛːˈɲɪːmɪ/ n. book *syeñip /ˈsjɛːɲɪːp/ n. meeting *syeñip /ˈsjɛːɲɪːp/ v. meet *syeño /ˈsjɛːɲɔː/ adj. messy *syeño /ˈsjɛːɲɔː/ n. mess *syi /sjɪː/ det. another *syib /sjɪːb/ n. army *syibyiw /ˈsjɪːbjiːw/ n. facade *syibyiyri /sjɪːˈbjɪːjɾiː/ n. possibility *syibyiyri /sjɪːˈbjɪːjɾiː/ adj. possible *syich /sjɪːʧ/ v. define *syicha̠tushu /ˌsjɪːʧa̠ːˈtʊʃu/ v. gamble *syichi /ˈsjɪːʧɪ/ n. heart *syichu /ˈsjɪːʧʊ/ n. bean *syichuzhyu /sjɪːˈʧuʒjʊ/ v. pull *syid /sjɪːd/ adj. successful *syid /sjɪːd/ n. success *syidi /ˈsjɪːdɪ/ n. cuff *syidyi /ˈsjɪːdjɪː/ n. pig *syidzij /ˈsjɪːʣiːʤ/ n. resolution *syie /ˈsjɪːɛː/ v. veto *syig /sjɪːg/ n. midst *syiguchusu /ˌsjɪːguˈʧʊsʊ/ v. excel *syiid /ˈsjɪːɪːd/ n. ham *syiil /ˈsjɪːɪl/ v. sway *syijizh /ˈsjɪːʤɪʒ/ adj. imminent *syika̠ñ /ˈsjɪːka̠ːɲ/ v. curl *syike /ˈsjɪːkɛ/ v. complement *syikim /ˈsjɪːkɪm/ n. age *syikya̠ /ˈsjɪːkja̠/ v. plan *syikyo /ˈsjɪːkjo/ n. boyfriend *syikyolos /sjɪːˈkjolɔːs/ n. electron *syil /sjɪːl/ v. eat *syila̠ /ˈsjɪːla̠ː/ n. analogy *syili /ˈsjɪːlɪ/ n. rank (military) *syili /ˈsjɪːlɪː/ n. patriot *syilim /ˈsjɪːlɪːm/ n. letter *syilis /ˈsjɪːlɪːs/ num. four *syilo /ˈsjɪːlɔː/ n. prejudice *syim /sjɪːm/ v. sing *syim /sjɪːm/ n. song *syima̠m /ˈsjɪːma̠m/ n. spice *syima̠o /sjɪːˈma̠o/ v. insult *syima̠ra̠m /sjɪːˈma̠ɾa̠ːm/ n. hatch *syima̠ñi /sjɪːˈma̠ɲɪ/ adj. blunt *syimi /ˈsjɪːmɪ/ n. singer *syimi /ˈsjɪːmɪ/ n. line *syimim /ˈsjɪːmɪːm/ v. praise *syimo /ˈsjɪːmɔː/ n. road *syimom /ˈsjɪːmɔːm/ adj. skilled *syimom /ˈsjɪːmɔːm/ n. skill *syimpe /ˈsjɪːmpeː/ v. elevate *syimpe /ˈsjɪːmpɛː/ n. persona *syimpeip /sjɪːmˈpeːɪːp/ n. well *syimpemeyñow /ˌsjɪːmpɛːˈmɛːjɲɔːw/ adj. steep *syimpi /ˈsjɪːmpɪː/ n. anthropology *syimpishuw /sjɪːmˈpiʃʊw/ v. humiliate *syimpiñ /ˈsjɪːmpɪːɲ/ v. sell *syimpiñi /sjɪːmˈpɪːɲɪ/ n. vendor *syio /ˈsjɪːɔː/ n. dialect *syiomimem /ˌsjɪːɔːˈmɪːmɛːm/ v. embrace *syip /sjɪːp/ n. plaque *syippi /ˈsjɪːppiː/ n. shoe *syippi /ˈsjɪːppɪː/ v. calculate *syipu /ˈsjɪːpʊ/ v. discriminate *syir /sjɪːɾ/ num. billion *syirappedyeb /ˌsjɪːɾaːpˈpeːdjɛːb/ v. glare *syiraya /sjɪːˈɾaːjaː/ v. slash *syira̠ /ˈsjɪːɾa̠ː/ n. acid *syira̠m /ˈsjɪːɾa̠ːm/ n. tunnel *syira̠mori /ˌsjɪːɾa̠ːˈmɔːɾɪː/ n. jewel *syiri /ˈsjɪːɾɪː/ n. archive *syirim /ˈsjɪːɾɪm/ n. piano *syish /sjɪːʃ/ n. bone *syisha̠w /ˈsjɪːʃa̠ːw/ n. shack *syishi /ˈsjɪːʃɪ/ adv. now *syisugiya /ˌsjɪːsʊˈgɪjaː/ n. behalf *syisumpisye /ˌsjɪːsumˈpisje/ prep. onto *syisyich /ˈsjɪːsjiːʧ/ v. wreck *syisyuzyiar /ˌsjɪːsjʊˈzjɪːaɾ/ adj. endangered *syiw /sjɪːw/ n. class *syiwa̠ /ˈsjɪːwa̠ː/ n. female *syiwa̠w /ˈsjɪːwa̠ːw/ n. term *syiya /ˈsjɪːjaː/ n. block *syiya̠ /ˈsjɪːja̠ː/ v. forge *syiya̠mpegu /ˌsjɪːja̠ːmˈpɛːgu/ adj. smooth *syiyril /ˈsjɪːjɾiːl/ v. chat *syiyur /ˈsjɪːjʊɾ/ n. argument *syiyur /ˈsjɪːjʊɾ/ v. argue *syiz /sjɪːz/ v. bolster *syizhya /ˈsjɪːʒja/ n. concrete *syizum /ˈsjɪːzum/ adj. monetary *syiñ /sjɪːɲ/ n. image *syiñiw /ˈsjɪːɲɪːw/ n. autumn *syiñizhyar /sjɪːˈɲɪʒjaɾ/ v. perform *syiñizhyip /sjɪːˈɲɪʒjiːp/ adj. common *syu /sjʊ/ n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *syua̠ /ˈsjʊa̠/ adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *syub /sjʊb/ n. shit *syubañ /ˈsjʊbaːɲ/ n. haven *syuba̠ /ˈsjʊba̠ː/ adv. within *syube /ˈsjʊbɛ/ n. temper *syubel /ˈsjʊbɛl/ adj. red *syubyi /ˈsjʊbji/ n. palace *syuch /sjʊʧ/ n. fan *syud /sjʊd/ n. team *syudir /ˈsjʊdɪɾ/ adj. ambiguous *syudyob /ˈsjʊdjɔːb/ n. cube *syuga̠ /ˈsjʊga̠ː/ n. clause *syugey /ˈsjʊgɛj/ n. allergy *syui /ˈsjʊiː/ v. lodge *syui /ˈsjʊɪː/ adj. dubious *syuk /sjʊk/ n. strap *syuko /ˈsjʊkɔ/ v. align *syukyok /ˈsjʊkjɔːk/ n. preparation *syukyok /ˈsjʊkjɔːk/ v. prepare *syul /sjʊl/ v. wash *syum /sjʊm/ adj. dirty *syum /sjʊm/ n. dirt *syuma̠ /ˈsjʊma̠/ adj. obesie *syuma̠m /ˈsjʊma̠m/ n. figure *syuma̠ñ /ˈsjʊma̠ɲ/ adj. grey *syume /ˈsjʊmɛː/ n. resort *syumi /ˈsjʊmɪː/ n. fly *syumpiñ /ˈsjʊmpiɲ/ n. sugar *syuo /ˈsjʊɔː/ n. total *syuod /ˈsjʊɔːd/ n. stuff *syuog /ˈsjʊɔːg/ n. cellar *syup /sjʊp/ adv. close *syupa̠d /ˈsjʊpa̠ːd/ adj. precious *syupo /ˈsjʊpɔ/ n. wool *syupu /ˈsjʊpʊ/ n. crumb *syur /sjʊɾ/ n. door *syura̠ñ /ˈsjʊɾa̠ːɲ/ v. gasp *syuri /ˈsjʊɾɪ/ n. lock *syurii /sjʊˈɾɪɪ/ n. locksmith *syus /sjʊs/ n. reptile *syusa̠ /ˈsjʊsa̠ː/ prep. regarding *syush /sjʊʃ/ v. compare *syusye /ˈsjʊsjeː/ n. bead *syusyeb /ˈsjʊsjeb/ n. rubble *syusyid /ˈsjʊsjɪːd/ n. concept *syutazh /ˈsjʊtaːʒ/ n. crest *syuti /ˈsjʊtɪ/ adj. peculiar *syutoch /ˈsjʊtɔʧ/ n. infant *syutsub /ˈsjʊʦub/ v. should *syuw /sjʊw/ n. goal *syuy /sjʊj/ v. regret *syuyir /ˈsjʊjɪɾ/ n. palette *syuyra /ˈsjʊjɾa/ v. testimfy *syuyri /ˈsjʊjɾiː/ v. assemble *syuyril /ˈsjʊjɾiːl/ v. brake *syuyu /ˈsjʊjʊ/ n. bit *syuyur /ˈsjʊjʊɾ/ v. tease *syuyñi /ˈsjʊjɲɪː/ n. inn *syuyño /ˈsjʊjɲo/ adj. bleak *syuzhye /ˈsjʊʒje/ n. supply *syuzhyi /ˈsjʊʒjɪː/ n. courtyard *syuzye /ˈsjʊzjeː/ v. disclose *syuzyer /ˈsjʊzjeːɾ/ adj. strange *syuñ /sjʊɲ/ adj. stable *syuña̠y /ˈsjʊɲa̠j/ n. carpet *syuñir /ˈsjʊɲɪɾ/ adj. compact *syuñor /ˈsjʊɲɔːɾ/ n. holiday *syuñow /ˈsjʊɲɔːw/ adj. partisan *tedyi /ˈtedjɪː/ n. glare *tedyib /ˈtedjɪːb/ v. confirm *tei /ˈteɪː/ n. pasture *temi /ˈtemɪː/ v. revolve *ti /tɪ/ v. go *tia̠ /ˈtɪa̠/ n. elbow *tia̠d /ˈtia̠d/ n. tub *tib /tɪb/ n. despair *tich /tɪʧ/ v. criticise *tid /tɪd/ n. drawer *tid /tɪd/ pron. mine (fem.) *tide /ˈtidɛ/ adj. gross *tidyo /ˈtidjɔː/ n. day, light *tidyob /ˈtɪdjob/ n. slab *tigi /ˈtɪgɪ/ conj. rather *tiguy /ˈtɪguj/ adj. interior *tik /tɪk/ v. astonish *tika /ˈtikaː/ n. specialty *tiku /ˈtikʊ/ n. attention *til /tɪl/ n. couple *til /tɪl/ pron. I (fem.) *tileb /ˈtilɛːb/ v. jerk *tili /ˈtɪlɪ/ n. sermon *tilo /ˈtilɔː/ v. sign *tiloch /ˈtilɔːʧ/ n. punch *tilum /ˈtilʊːm/ v. mandate *tim /tɪm/ v. order *timi /ˈtimɪː/ adj. blonde *timo /ˈtimɔː/ v. retreat *timpi /ˈtɪmpɪː/ n. platter *timpiñ /ˈtimpiɲ/ n. altar *tio /ˈtiɔː/ n. chest *tioj /ˈtɪɔːʤ/ adj. manual *tip /tɪp/ n. foil *tipa /ˈtipaː/ v. lay *tippe /ˈtɪppeː/ n. identity *tippe /ˈtɪppeː/ v. identify *tipwe /ˈtipwɛː/ n. vehicle *tir /tɪɾ/ v. cause *tira̠ /ˈtɪɾa̠ː/ v. occur *tiru /ˈtiɾʊː/ n. puppet *tis /tɪs/ adj. transparent *titsu /ˈtiʦu/ n. curl *tiwok /ˈtiwɔk/ adj. cozy *tiy /tɪj/ pron. me (fem.) *tiy /tɪj/ v. start, begin *tiy ri /tɪj ɾɪː/ pron. to me (fem.) *tiyi /ˈtɪjɪ/ adv. basically *tiyri /ˈtijɾɪ/ adj. dumb *tiyru /ˈtijɾʊ/ v. denounce *tiyu /ˈtijʊː/ n. lake *tiyu /ˈtɪjʊ/ n. fat *tiyñe /ˈtijɲɛː/ n. bargain *tiyñip /ˈtijɲɪːp/ v. send *tiz /tɪz/ n. vinegar *tizhye /ˈtɪʒjeː/ v. spoil *tizhyir /ˈtiʒjɪɾ/ adj. deadly *tiñi /ˈtɪɲɪː/ n. carriage *tiñik /ˈtiɲɪk/ n. genetics *tiñu /ˈtiɲʊː/ n. rhythm *tobyi /ˈtobji/ n. backpack *tochi /ˈtoʧɪ/ n. extreme *todyi /ˈtodjɪː/ pron. who *toiku /toˈɪːkʊ/ det. both *tololuñu /ˌtolɔːˈlʊːɲʊː/ v. judge *tome /ˈtomɛː/ v. thrust *toppe /ˈtoppɛː/ v. replace *tosyei /toˈsjeːi/ n. schedule *totsu /ˈtoʦʊ/ n. velocity *toyaposyu /ˌtojaːˈpɔsjʊ/ n. syrup *toya̠ /ˈtoja̠ː/ n. mistress *toyru /ˈtojɾʊ/ adj. parallel *toyruidzu /ˌtojɾuˈiːʣʊ/ n. lyrics *tozulisyeb /ˌtozʊˈlɪːsjeb/ n. channel (of water) *tozyesug /toˈzjeːsug/ n. cathedral *toñoyi /toˈɲɔːjɪ/ v. hire *tsa̠ /ʦa̠/ v. have *tsa̠bañoñi /ˌʦa̠baːˈɲɔːɲɪː/ v. replicate *tsa̠ba̠lezhyu /ˌʦa̠ba̠ːˈlɛːʒjʊ/ v. train *tsa̠l /ʦa̠l/ n. policy *tsa̠luiral /ˌʦa̠lʊːˈɪɾaːl/ det. any *tsa̠m /ʦa̠m/ num. ten *tsa̠ma̠miwa /ˌʦa̠ma̠ˈmɪwaː/ v. knock *tsa̠mpezhye /ʦa̠mˈpeːʒje/ n. drill *tsa̠oyrajas /ˌʦa̠oˈjɾaʤas/ v. slip *tsa̠pa̠mimi /ˌʦa̠pa̠ːˈmɪmɪː/ n. stump *tsa̠r /ʦa̠ɾ/ n. purpose *tsa̠ra̠m /ˈʦa̠ɾa̠ːm/ adj. awesome *tsa̠shempiñ /ʦa̠ˈʃɛmpɪːɲ/ v. equal *tsa̠syib /ˈʦa̠sjɪːb/ adv. today *tsa̠syutiñop /ˌʦa̠sjʊˈtɪɲɔːp/ v. stalk *tsa̠tobe /ʦa̠ˈtɔbɛ/ adj. gentle *tsa̠yamemi /ˌʦa̠jaːˈmɛːmɪː/ v. affect *tsa̠zhyayru /ʦa̠ˈʒjajɾʊ/ n. lesson *tsa̠zhyiruñ /ʦa̠ˈʒjɪːɾʊːɲ/ v. prosecute *tsa̠zhyukyeya̠ /ˌʦa̠ʒjuˈkjɛːja̠ː/ c. albeit *tsa̠zu /ˈʦa̠zʊ/ adv. out *tsa̠zye /ˈʦa̠zjɛː/ n. canyon *tsa̠zyiyño /ʦa̠ˈzjɪːjɲɔː/ n. dwarf *tsa̠ñ /ʦa̠ɲ/ v. pollute *tsa̠ñepubyiy /ˌʦa̠ɲɛːˈpʊbjij/ n. mistake, error *tsa̠ñoe /ʦa̠ˈɲɔːɛː/ n. parliament *tseki /ˈʦeːkɪ/ n. paw *tsi /tsɪː/ adv. just *tsich /tsɪːʧ/ v. contain *tsij /tsɪːʤ/ v. pose *tsim /tsɪːm/ n. parent *tsiz /tsɪːz/ n. remains *tsiñ /tsɪːɲ/ adj. painful *tsiñ /tsɪːɲ/ n. pain *tsu /tsʊ/ n. job *tsu /ʦʊː/ v. turn *tsua̠ /ˈtsʊa̠/ n. wing *tsub /tsʊb/ adj. naval *tsub /ʦʊːb/ adj. gradual *tsubyi /ˈtsʊbji/ v. nominate *tsuchu /ˈtsʊʧʊ/ n. ramp *tsud /tsʊd/ v. marry *tsudal /ˈtsʊdaːl/ v. curb *tsug /tsʊg/ v. hope *tsug /ʦʊːg/ v. shine *tsuge /ˈtsʊgɛ/ n. stain *tsui /ˈtsʊiː/ n. awe *tsui /ˈtsʊɪ/ n. athlete *tsui /ˈtsʊɪː/ adj. normal *tsuig /ˈtsʊɪːg/ n. cafe *tsuig /ˈtsʊɪːg/ n. coffee *tsujuzh /ˈtsʊʤuʒ/ adj. fancy *tsuk /tsʊk/ v. frown *tsukañ /ˈtsʊkaːɲ/ conj. unless *tsuka̠m /ˈtsʊka̠ːm/ n. array *tsul /tsʊl/ n. eyelash *tsul /ʦʊːl/ n. bear *tsules /ˈtsʊlɛːs/ n. flash *tsuluch /ˈtsʊlʊːʧ/ n. oval *tsum /tsʊm/ n. table *tsum /ʦʊːm/ v. blow *tsume /ˈtsʊmɛː/ n. closure *tsumi /ˈtsʊmɪː/ n. saint *tsumil /ˈtsʊmɪːl/ v. rub *tsumpe /ˈtsʊmpɛː/ v. inspect *tsumpi /ˈtsʊmpiː/ n. toy *tsuog /ˈtsʊog/ n. clothes, clothing *tsup /tsʊp/ adj. stubborn *tsup /ʦʊːp/ n. fear *tsupa /ˈtsʊpaː/ v. commute *tsupash /ˈtsʊpaːʃ/ n. set *tsupa̠ /ˈtsʊpa̠ː/ n. repertoire *tsupa̠d /ˈtsʊpa̠ːd/ adj. ripe *tsuppizh /ˈtsʊppiːʒ/ adj. prestigious *tsur /tsʊɾ/ v. act *tsuram /ˈtsʊɾaːm/ n. breed *tsus /tsʊs/ n. recipe *tsus /ʦʊːs/ n. hip *tsush /tsʊʃ/ n. badge *tsush /ʦʊːʃ/ n. giant *tsusye /ˈtsʊsje/ n. encounter *tsusyek /ˈtsʊsjek/ n. average *tsusyib /ˈtsʊsjɪːb/ v. row *tsuta /ˈtsʊtaː/ adv. then *tsutsik /ˈtsʊʦɪk/ v. strap *tsutsub /ˈtsʊʦʊb/ v. conspire *tsuu /ˈtsʊu/ n. bait *tsuw /tsʊw/ adj. luxury *tsuw /ʦʊːw/ n. carrier *tsuwok /ˈtsʊwɔk/ prep. versus *tsuwop /ˈtsʊwɔp/ n. arsenal *tsuy /tsʊj/ v. flirt *tsuya̠r /ˈtsʊja̠ːɾ/ n. seizure *tsuyri /ˈtsʊjɾɪ/ v. confess *tsuyril /ˈtsʊjɾɪl/ n. progress *tsuyña̠ /ˈtsʊjɲa̠/ n. maze *tsuyñew /ˈtsʊjɲɛːw/ n. parcel *tsuz /ʦʊːz/ n. floor *tsuza /ˈtsʊza/ n. enthusiasm *tsuzhush /ˈtsʊʒuʃ/ v. spot *tsuzhyir /ˈtsʊʒjɪɾ/ n. streak *tsuzhyiy /ˈtsʊʒjiːj/ n. apology *tsuzhyup /ˈtsʊʒjʊp/ n. vintage *tsuzye /ˈtsʊzjeː/ n. peace *tsuzyi /ˈtsʊzjiː/ n. decision *tsuzyi /ˈtsʊzjiː/ v. decide *tsuñ /tsʊɲ/ n. shoulder *tsuñ /ʦʊːɲ/ adj. absent *tsuñi /ˈtsʊɲɪ/ v. linger *tsuñop /ˈtsʊɲɔːp/ v. slump *u /u/ adv. again *u /ʊ/ n. business *u /ʊː/ v. get *ube /ˈubɛ/ adj. nervous *ubye /ˈʊbjɛː/ n. vampire *ubyi /ˈʊbjiː/ n. candle *uchi /ˈʊʧɪ/ v. reject *udu /ˈudʊ/ v. spawn *udyo /ˈʊdjo/ n. stream *ue /ˈʊɛː/ adv. exactly *ugla̠ /ˈugla̠/ n. urge *ugu /ˈugu/ n. puzzle *ui /ˈui/ n. condition *ui /ˈuɪ/ n. king *ui /ˈʊɪ/ n. biscuit *ui /ˈʊɪː/ n. bill *uk /uk/ adv. up *uke /ˈʊkɛ/ n. boost *uli /ˈulɪ/ adj. marital *uli /ˈʊlɪː/ n. saucepan *ulo /ˈʊlɔː/ n. crack *ulu /ˈʊlʊː/ n. scarf *uma̠ /ˈʊma̠/ adv. how *umi /ˈumɪː/ n. strawberry *umpe /ˈumpɛː/ n. child *umpe /ˈʊmpeː/ n. chance *umpi /ˈʊmpi/ adj. sweet *umpi /ˈʊmpɪː/ n. charcoal *uo /ˈuo/ n. pupil *up /up/ n. meat, animal *uppe /ˈuppe/ v. answer *uppe /ˈʊppe/ det. such *uppe /ˈʊppeː/ n. foam *uppi /ˈuppiː/ n. control *uppi /ˈʊppi/ n. province *ur /uɾ/ n. brochure *uri /ˈʊɾɪː/ n. bachelor *ursi /ˈʊɾsɪː/ n. shower *uru /ˈʊɾʊː/ adj. acute *use /ˈʊsɛ/ n. vagina *usu /ˈʊsʊ/ n. costume *utse /ˈʊʦɛ/ v. stick *utsu /ˈuʦu/ n. cult *uw /uw/ n. weather *uwa /ˈuwaː/ n. cotton *uwu /ˈʊwʊ/ n. insight *uya̠ /ˈʊja̠ː/ n. outline *uyra /ˈʊjɾa/ n. broth *uyri /ˈujɾiː/ adj. sober *uyru /ˈʊjɾu/ n. look (appearance) *uyru /ˈʊjɾʊ/ n. trader *uyu /ˈʊjʊ/ n. employer *uyñi /ˈujɲɪː/ det. all *uzhe /ˈʊʒɛ/ v. shrink *uzhya /ˈʊʒja/ n. answer *uzhyi /ˈʊʒjɪ/ conj. even *uzye /ˈʊzjeː/ n. tree *uña̠ /ˈʊɲa̠/ n. reward *uñe /ˈuɲɛː/ num. thousand *uñi /ˈuɲɪː/ interj. okay *uñi /ˈʊɲɪː/ n. foundation *uño /ˈʊɲɔː/ v. drive *uñoi /ʊˈɲɔːɪ/ n. driver *wa /waː/ v. include *wag /waːg/ n. self *wak /waːk/ n. tower *wal /waːl/ n. week *wam /waːm/ n. hybrid *war /waːɾ/ adj. antique *waw /waːw/ n. astronomy *wañ /waːɲ/ pron. anybody *webiñ /ˈweːbɪɲ/ n. individual *wecha̠ /ˈweːʧa̠ː/ n. disease *wechu /ˈweːʧʊ/ n. tiger *wegu /ˈweːgu/ n. courtesy *wei /ˈweːɪː/ n. hormone *weka /ˈweːkaː/ v. gather *wekyo /ˈweːkjɔː/ v. stay, remain *welech /ˈweːlɛːʧ/ pron. none *wemo /ˈweːmɔː/ n. summary *wempi /ˈweːmpɪː/ n. licence *wempiñ /ˈweːmpɪːɲ/ v. regulate *wepa /ˈweːpaː/ v. push *wepi /ˈweːpɪ/ n. luggage *weppe /ˈweːppeː/ adj. serious *weppe /ˈweːppɛː/ n. publicity *wesa̠ /ˈweːsa̠ː/ v. comply *weshu /ˈweːʃu/ adj. tangible *weshu /ˈweːʃʊ/ v. could *weshuw /ˈweːʃuw/ n. bud *weta /ˈweːtaː/ v. combine *weyiy /ˈweːjɪj/ v. bore *weyo /ˈweːjɔ/ v. bark *weyra /ˈweːjɾa/ n. calcium *weyrañ /ˈweːjɾaɲ/ adj. certain *weyri /ˈweːjɾiː/ n. forehead *wezhu /ˈweːʒʊ/ n. shortage *wezhyi /ˈweːʒjiː/ adj. holy *wezye /ˈweːzjɛː/ n. air *wezyi /ˈweːzji/ v. mock *wezyi /ˈweːzjɪː/ n. avenue *weñu /ˈweːɲʊː/ adv. home *wia̠ /ˈwiːa̠/ adj. recent *wia̠o /wiːˈa̠ɔː/ adv. recently *wibe /ˈwiːbɛ/ v. dangle *wiej /ˈwiːɛːʤ/ v. graduate *wili /ˈwiːlɪ/ v. erase *wilo /ˈwiːlɔː/ adj. instant *wilu /ˈwiːlʊː/ v. conform *wima̠ /ˈwiːma̠/ v. buy *wimem /ˈwiːmɛːm/ v. sip *wimi /ˈwiːmɪː/ n. fuse *wio /ˈwiːo/ v. confront *wipod /ˈwiːpɔd/ adj. adolescent *wippe /ˈwiːppeː/ v. endorse *wippi /ˈwiːppiː/ v. skate *wiri /ˈwiːɾɪ/ v. hide *wirum /ˈwiːɾʊːm/ n. commerce *wita /ˈwiːtaː/ adj. stiff *witse /ˈwiːʦɛ/ n. anger *witse /ˈwiːʦɛ/ adj. angry *wiyru /ˈwiːjɾu/ n. excerpt *wiyu /ˈwiːjʊ/ n. member *wiyu /ˈwiːjʊː/ v. fit *wiñey /ˈwiːɲɛːj/ n. apple *wiñi /ˈwiːɲɪ/ n. hue *wiñi /ˈwiːɲɪː/ n. sum *wiñu /ˈwiːɲʊː/ adv. anyway *wo /wɔː/ conj. but *woch /wɔːʧ/ n. marketing *wodjosyeyu /ˌwɔːdʤoˈsjejʊ/ adj. crazy *wogudutsu /ˌwɔːguˈdʊʦu/ n. culture *woiri /wɔːˈiːɾɪː/ v. swallow *wok /wɔːk/ adv. both *wolozhya /wɔːˈlɔːʒja/ v. thrill *wolusyee /ˌwɔːlʊːˈsjeɛː/ v. saturate *woluzyi /wɔːˈlʊːzjɪː/ adj. loud *wom /wɔːm/ n. moment *womizhye /wɔːˈmɪːʒje/ n. hair (of body), fur *wompe /ˈwɔːmpɛː/ adj. hostile *wooei /ˌwɔːɔːˈɛːɪː/ adj. miniature *wop /wɔːp/ n. sound *wopiwu /wɔːˈpɪwʊ/ n. monster *woppe /ˈwɔːppe/ n. media *woppetata /ˌwɔːppɛːˈtaːtaː/ v. reply *woppezhedye /ˌwɔːppeˈʒɛdjɛː/ n. precedent *woppita̠j /wɔːpˈpiːta̠ːʤ/ n. blouse *wopug /ˈwɔːpʊg/ v. attend *wori /ˈwɔːɾɪ/ v. hunt *worii /wɔːˈɾɪɪ/ n. hunter *wosheppiyru /ˌwɔːʃɛpˈpɪːjɾʊ/ v. indulge *wow /wɔːw/ v. rinse *woyaju /wɔːˈjaːʤu/ n. choir *woyrampisyi /ˌwɔːjɾamˈpiːsjɪː/ v. waste *woyrishu /wɔːˈjɾɪʃʊ/ adj. amazing *woyruwa̠ /wɔːˈjɾuwa̠ː/ n. scratch *woyñiwik /wɔːjˈɲɪːwɪk/ n. brow *wozh /wɔːʒ/ adj. stupid *wozhyi /ˈwɔːʒjɪ/ v. patrol *wozhyigmo /wɔːˈʒjiːgmo/ adv. very *woñ /wɔːɲ/ n. compliment *woña̠wuw /wɔːˈɲa̠wʊw/ n. station *woñi /ˈwɔːɲɪ/ adj. abundant *woñisyig /wɔːˈɲɪsjɪːg/ v. render *wu /wu/ det. little *wua̠ /ˈwua̠/ v. attribute *wude /ˈwudɛ/ v. prescribe *wuder /ˈwudɛɾ/ adj. general *wudyo /ˈwudjo/ n. trigger *wudza /ˈwuʣa/ n. breakthrough *wudzuj /ˈwuʣuʤ/ prep. towards *wudzum /ˈwuʣʊm/ v. massage *wue /ˈwuɛː/ v. instruct *wuga̠ /ˈwuga̠ː/ adj. characteristic *wuji /ˈwuʤiː/ n. water, liquid *wule /ˈwulɛː/ n. brush, brush (for hair) *wuli /ˈwulɪ/ det. much *wuli /ˈwulɪː/ n. carcass *wulosh /ˈwulɔːʃ/ adv. ahead *wume /ˈwumɛː/ n. metal *wumi /ˈwumɪː/ v. shake *wuo /ˈwuɔː/ v. teach; n. teacher *wupi /ˈwupɪ/ n. vent *wupich /ˈwupɪʧ/ n. counsel *wupo /ˈwupɔ/ n. tape *wuppe /ˈwuppeː/ n. lever *wuppe /ˈwuppɛː/ v. activate *wuppi /ˈwuppi/ n. mural *wura̠ñ /ˈwuɾa̠ːɲ/ v. advertise *wuri /ˈwuɾɪː/ n. junk *wusha̠ /ˈwuʃa̠ː/ v. organise *wuw /wuw/ n. pond *wuwa̠ /ˈwuwa̠ː/ n. pillow *wuwi /ˈwuwɪ/ n. dusk *wuyra /ˈwujɾa/ n. prose *wuyru /ˈwujɾu/ adj. limited *wuyrul /ˈwujɾul/ v. vary *wuyu /ˈwujʊː/ adj. fabulous *wuzhyi /ˈwuʒjiː/ n. basin *wuzye /ˈwuzjeː/ v. witness *wuzyi /ˈwuzjiː/ n. master *wuzyil /ˈwuzjil/ n. dynamics *wuñe /ˈwuɲɛː/ n. alphabet *wuñi /ˈwuɲɪː/ v. head *ya̠ /ja̠ː/ adv. never *ya̠g /ja̠ːg/ n. stay *ya̠k /ja̠ːk/ v. sentence *ya̠l /ja̠ːl/ adj. sure *ya̠m /ja̠ːm/ v. long *ya̠ma̠m /ˈja̠ːma̠m/ n. infection *ya̠r /ja̠ːɾ/ adj. natural *ya̠r /ja̠ːɾ/ n. nature *ya̠ti /ˈja̠ːtɪ/ n. sweater *ya̠wu /ˈja̠ːwʊ/ n. prairie *ya̠y /ja̠ːj/ n. victory *ya̠yñew /ˈja̠ːjɲeːw/ adj. automatic *ya̠yñiw /ˈja̠ːjɲɪːw/ v. detain *ya̠ñ /ja̠ːɲ/ art. no *ye /jɛː/ n. belief *ye /jɛː/ v. believe *yeb /jɛːb/ n. destruction *yeb /jɛːb/ v. destroy *yebye /ˈjɛːbjɛː/ n. silver *yebyi /ˈjɛːbjiː/ n. melody *yechi /ˈjɛːʧɪ/ adj. lethal *yede /ˈjɛːdɛ/ n. brick *yee /ˈjɛːɛː/ n. pleasure *yee /ˈjɛːɛː/ v. please *yeg /jɛːg/ pron. we *yegmis /ˈjɛːgmɪːs/ v. tick *yei /ˈjɛːɪ/ n. detail *yei /ˈjɛːɪː/ adv. far *yeil /ˈjɛːɪl/ n. poison *yeju /ˈjɛːʤu/ n. second *yekora̠ /jɛːˈkɔɾa̠ː/ n. heat *yekora̠ /jɛːˈkɔɾa̠ː/ adj. hot, hot (attractive) *yekposa̠d /jɛːkˈpɔːsa̠ːd/ v. sneeze *yekyek /ˈjɛːkjɛːk/ n. ambassador *yeli /ˈjɛːlɪ/ adj. simultaneous *yeliwiw /jɛːˈlɪwɪw/ v. appear *yeluppi /jɛːˈlʊːppiː/ v. panic *yeluzhyuya̠ /ˌjɛːlʊːˈʒjʊja̠ː/ det. less *yem /jɛːm/ n. force *yem /jɛːm/ pron. us *yem ri /jɛːm ɾɪː/ pron. to us *yeme /ˈjɛːmɛː/ prep. over *yemebyisyub /ˌjɛːmɛːˈbjiːsjʊb/ adv. down *yemetsira /ˌjɛːmɛːˈʦɪɾaː/ n. justice *yemi /ˈjɛːmɪː/ prep. toward *yemo /ˈjɛːmɔː/ n. tail, penis *yemomesye /ˌjɛːmɔːˈmɛːsjeː/ n. silk *yempeñ /ˈjɛːmpɛːɲ/ n. allocation *yempiñ /ˈjɛːmpiːɲ/ n. mustache *yeppe /ˈjɛːppeː/ v. shop *yeppe /ˈjɛːppɛː/ n. hearing *yeppe /ˈjɛːppɛː/ v. hear *yeppempiti /ˌjɛːppeːmˈpiːtɪ/ n. island *yeppi /ˈjɛːppiː/ n. hood *yer /jɛːɾ/ n. adventure *yeri /ˈjɛːɾɪ/ n. way *yerigu /jɛːˈɾɪgu/ v. propel *yesh /jɛːʃ/ adj. dry *yesha̠zyel /jɛːˈʃa̠ːzjeːl/ v. complain *yeshe /ˈjɛːʃɛ/ adj. empirical *yesi /ˈjɛːsɪ/ n. manual *yesilish /jɛːˈsɪlɪʃ/ adj. consistent *yesu /ˈjɛːsu/ n. fairy *yesyesyilu /ˌjɛːsjeːˈsjiːlʊː/ n. fuel *yesyewio /ˌjɛːsjeˈwɪo/ n. wolf *yesyu /ˈjɛːsjʊ/ n. trip *yetij /ˈjɛːtɪʤ/ n. accommodation *yetsu /ˈjɛːʦu/ adj. difficult *yew /jɛːw/ n. servant *yewa̠p /ˈjɛːwa̠ːp/ n. reservoir *yewumipa̠ /ˌjɛːwʊˈmɪpa̠ː/ adj. basic *yewuñudzu /ˌjɛːwʊˈɲʊːʣʊ/ adj. tense *yeya̠ /ˈjɛːja̠ː/ n. pirate *yeyi /ˈjɛːjɪ/ n. circle *yeyo /ˈjɛːjɔ/ v. smash *yeyri /ˈjɛːjɾiː/ n. alarm *yeyru /ˈjɛːjɾu/ n. emotion *yezhyi /ˈjɛːʒjiː/ adj. fierce *yezilidya̠ /ˌjɛːziːˈlɪːdja̠/ adj. awake *yeñ /jɛːɲ/ n. counselor *yeña̠ /ˈjɛːɲa̠/ v. accompany *yeña̠ /ˈjɛːɲa̠/ n. company *yeñita /jɛːˈɲɪːtaː/ adj. absurd *yeñora̠ /jɛːˈɲɔːɾa̠ː/ n. exhibit *yeñu /ˈjɛːɲʊː/ prep. upon *yibu /ˈjiːbʊ/ n. venom *yibye /ˈjiːbjeː/ n. scrap *yida̠ /ˈjiːda̠ː/ v. warrant *yidya̠ /ˈjiːdja̠/ adj. rigorous *yie /ˈjiːeː/ n. noon *yie /ˈjiːɛː/ v. grip *yii /ˈjiːɪ/ adv. about *yii /ˈjiːɪː/ num. one *yiid /ˈjiːɪːd/ n. mail *yiil /ˈjiːɪl/ adj. civilized *yiir /ˈjiːɪɾ/ v. induce *yiju /ˈjiːʤʊ/ adv. sudden *yike /ˈjiːkɛ/ n. loser *yiku /ˈjiːkʊ/ v. simmer *yilezh /ˈjiːlɛːʒ/ v. shout *yili /ˈjiːlɪː/ v. run *yilii /jiːˈlɪːɪ/ n. runner *yilo /ˈjiːlɔː/ n. semester *yilod /ˈjiːlɔːd/ n. eagle *yilu /ˈjiːlʊː/ n. plane *yima̠ /ˈjiːma̠/ v. stop *yime /ˈjiːmɛː/ n. axis *yimi /ˈjiːmɪ/ n. shovel *yimi /ˈjiːmɪː/ n. command *yimo /ˈjiːmɔː/ adj. empty *yimom /ˈjiːmɔːm/ adj. triple *yimoñ /ˈjiːmɔːɲ/ adj. wet *yimpi /ˈjiːmpɪː/ v. inflict *yimpiñ /ˈjiːmpiɲ/ adj. expensive *yimpiñ /ˈjiːmpiɲ/ n. cost *yiog /ˈjiːog/ n. soul *yipa /ˈjiːpaː/ n. craft *yipag /ˈjiːpaːg/ v. brief *yippi /ˈjiːppiː/ v. polish *yira /ˈjiːɾaː/ n. navy *yira̠ /ˈjiːɾa̠ː/ n. hero *yira̠ñ /ˈjiːɾa̠ːɲ/ adv. nationwide *yirum /ˈjiːɾʊːm/ n. plateau *yisi /ˈjiːsɪ/ v. drift *yisu /ˈjiːsu/ adj. top *yisud /ˈjiːsud/ n. tear *yisyi /ˈjiːsjiː/ v. squeeze *yisyik /ˈjiːsjiːk/ n. film *yitsi /ˈjiːʦɪ/ adj. sore *yitu /ˈjiːtʊ/ n. impeachment *yiw /jɪːw/ pron. ours *yiwa̠ /ˈjiːwa̠ː/ v. play *yiwo /ˈjiːwɔ/ v. ring *yiwu /ˈjiːwʊ/ n. space (outer) *yiyal /ˈjiːjaːl/ adj. warm *yiyi /ˈjiːjɪ/ v. watch *yiyra /ˈjiːjɾa/ n. kit *yiyruñ /ˈjiːjɾuɲ/ v. flush *yiyñe /ˈjiːjɲeː/ v. found *yiyñi /ˈjiːjɲɪː/ v. end *yiyñiw /ˈjiːjɲɪːw/ v. burst *yizhu /ˈjiːʒʊ/ v. react *yizhyi /ˈjiːʒjiː/ adj. coherent *yizhyi /ˈjiːʒjɪ/ v. amuse *yizhyi /ˈjiːʒjɪː/ v. chop *yizu /ˈjiːzʊ/ v. concentrate *yizye /ˈjiːzjɛː/ v. dismantle *yiñe /ˈjiːɲɛː/ adj. missing *yubel /ˈjʊbɛl/ v. assist *yubul /ˈjʊbʊl/ v. distract *yubye /ˈjʊbjɛː/ v. bluff *yudi /ˈjʊdɪ/ adj. specific *yugi /ˈjʊgɪ/ adj. imaginary *yuka /ˈjʊkaː/ n. knee *yuka̠ /ˈjʊka̠ː/ n. pornography *yulu /ˈjʊlʊː/ v. call *yuma̠ /ˈjʊma̠/ n. document *yume /ˈjʊmɛː/ n. strand *yumi /ˈjʊmɪ/ n. grill *yumiñ /ˈjʊmɪɲ/ n. gem *yumpe /ˈjʊmpɛː/ n. pen *yumpiñ /ˈjʊmpiɲ/ n. absence *yuo /ˈjʊo/ prep. off *yupu /ˈjʊpʊ/ adj. backward *yura̠ /ˈjʊɾa̠ː/ adj. conscious *yuri /ˈjʊɾɪ/ v. arrest *yuri /ˈjʊɾɪː/ prep. like *yurim /ˈjʊɾɪm/ n. resource *yusa̠ /ˈjʊsa̠ː/ v. discourage *yuwiw /ˈjʊwɪw/ v. step *yuwo /ˈjʊwɔ/ v. warn *yuyru /ˈjʊjɾu/ det. most *yuyrul /ˈjʊjɾʊl/ v. exploit *yuyruñ /ˈjʊjɾʊɲ/ v. install *yuyu /ˈjʊjʊː/ adj. earnest *yuzhesh /ˈjʊʒɛʃ/ adj. short *yuzhyuy /ˈjʊʒjuj/ v. decay *yuzu /ˈjʊzʊ/ n. situation *yuñir /ˈjʊɲɪːɾ/ n. eyelid *yuñiw /ˈjʊɲɪw/ n. spinach *yuño /ˈjʊɲɔː/ n. manner *zhabyi /ˈʒabji/ v. drop *zhaguy /ˈʒagʊj/ n. rank (position) *zhakam /ˈʒakaːm/ adj. rude *zhake /ˈʒakɛ/ n. rationale *zhama̠ /ˈʒama̠/ n. eclipse *zhamem /ˈʒamɛːm/ n. ability *zhamem /ˈʒamɛːm/ adj. able *zhamiñ /ˈʒamɪɲ/ n. bark (of tree) *zhao /ˈʒao/ n. axe *zhaosh /ˈʒaoʃ/ n. massacre *zhapa̠ /ˈʒapa̠ː/ v. weep *zhaposh /ˈʒapɔʃ/ n. fossil *zhappi /ˈʒappiː/ v. must *zhara̠m /ˈʒaɾa̠ːm/ conj. while *zhari /ˈʒaɾɪː/ n. wall *zhasa̠g /ˈʒasa̠ːg/ adj. cruel *zhata /ˈʒataː/ v. increase *zhatsa̠ /ˈʒaʦa̠ː/ v. fry *zhawuk /ˈʒawʊk/ adj. available *zhaya̠ /ˈʒaja̠ː/ n. morale *zhayral /ˈʒajɾal/ v. dial *zhayur /ˈʒajʊːɾ/ n. lesbian *zhayñew /ˈʒajɲeːw/ n. month *zhayño /ˈʒajɲo/ adj. substantial *zhazhyew /ˈʒaʒjew/ n. raid *zhañey /ˈʒaɲɛːj/ n. clerk *zhañi /ˈʒaɲɪː/ n. recession *zhebu /ˈʒebʊ/ n. half *zheda̠r /ˈʒeda̠ːɾ/ n. provision *zhei /ˈʒeɪ/ v. peer *zheiw /ˈʒeɪːw/ v. advocate *zhelech /ˈʒelɛːʧ/ n. structure *zhelog /ˈʒelɔːg/ adj. blue *zhema̠l /ˈʒema̠l/ n. adjustment *zhemi /ˈʒemɪː/ adj. exempt *zhempi /ˈʒempi/ n. example *zheob /ˈʒeɔːb/ n. others *zhepa̠ /ˈʒepa̠ː/ n. buffalo *zheppi /ˈʒeppɪː/ v. multiply *zherum /ˈʒeɾʊːm/ v. trip *zhewow /ˈʒewɔw/ v. rock (move back and forth) *zheya̠ /ˈʒeja̠ː/ n. herd *zheya̠r /ˈʒeja̠ːɾ/ n. cork *zheyi /ˈʒejɪː/ prep. without *zheyiy /ˈʒejɪj/ n. spell (of magic) *zheyrum /ˈʒejɾum/ n. pavement *zheyñe /ˈʒejɲɛː/ n. bulk *zhezhya /ˈʒeʒja/ v. copy, imitate *zhezhyu /ˈʒeʒjʊ/ n. foe *zhezyer /ˈʒezjeːɾ/ n. turbine *zheñi /ˈʒeɲɪː/ n. mud *zheño /ˈʒeɲɔː/ n. wave (ocean) *zhibyiy /ˈʒibjɪːj/ adj. spare *zhiga̠ /ˈʒiga̠ː/ n. beetle *zhigey /ˈʒigɛj/ n. defect *zhikañ /ˈʒikaːɲ/ n. rebel *zhila̠m /ˈʒila̠ːm/ n. embryo *zhili /ˈʒilɪ/ adv. also *zhilosh /ˈʒilɔːʃ/ v. allege *zhimem /ˈʒimɛːm/ n. militia *zhimeñ /ˈʒimɛːɲ/ n. bat (club) *zhimo /ˈʒimɔː/ n. candy *zhimol /ˈʒimɔːl/ v. grind *zhimpe /ˈʒimpɛː/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *zhimpi /ˈʒimpiː/ v. escape *zhimpim /ˈʒimpiːm/ adj. pregnant *zhipu /ˈʒipʊ/ adj. tactical *zhiral /ˈʒiɾaːl/ n. effort *zhisye /ˈʒisje/ v. kill, murder *zhisyei /ʒiˈsjeɪ/ n. killer *zhisyuk /ˈʒisjʊk/ n. conviction *zhitu /ˈʒitʊ/ v. export *zhiwa̠ /ˈʒiwa̠ː/ v. intend *zhiwuk /ˈʒiwʊk/ n. dawn *zhiya̠ /ˈʒija̠ː/ n. picture *zhiyri /ˈʒijɾiː/ n. label *zhiyru /ˈʒijɾu/ v. bend *zhizam /ˈʒizam/ v. hum *zhizhya /ˈʒiʒja/ v. test *zhizye /ˈʒizjeː/ adj. moral *zhiñep /ˈʒiɲɛːp/ n. tuition *zi /zɪ/ adv. only *zichu /ˈzɪʧu/ n. clash *zidyi /ˈzɪdjɪː/ adj. rich, wealthy *zidyi /ˈzɪdjɪː/ n. wealth *zidzaz /ˈzɪʣaz/ n. pearl *zigiy /ˈzɪgɪj/ v. authorise *zii /ˈzɪɪ/ n. excitement *zii /ˈzɪɪ/ v. excite *ziir /ˈzɪɪːɾ/ v. sweep *ziish /ˈzɪɪːʃ/ n. official *ziiñ /ˈzɪɪɲ/ v. measure *zil /zɪl/ adj. only *zile /ˈzɪlɛː/ adj. simple *zileo /zɪˈlɛːɔː/ adv. simply *ziles /ˈzɪlɛːs/ n. building *zimir /ˈzɪmɪːɾ/ n. canopy *zio /ˈzɪo/ n. waiter/waitress *zip /zɪp/ n. happiness *zip /zɪp/ adj. happy *zippe /ˈzɪppe/ n. bureaucrat *zippe /ˈzɪppeː/ v. divert *zir /zɪɾ/ n. knowledge *zir /zɪɾ/ v. know *zira̠ /ˈzɪɾa̠ː/ n. dairy *ziru /ˈzɪɾʊː/ adj. prone *zisyik /ˈzɪsjɪːk/ adj. classic *zitse /ˈzɪʦɛ/ v. prop *ziw /zɪw/ n. death *ziw /zɪw/ v. die; n. corpse *ziwa̠ /ˈzɪwa̠ː/ n. coral *ziy /zɪj/ n. course *ziya̠ /ˈzɪja̠ː/ n. lust *ziyruñ /ˈzɪjɾʊɲ/ v. dub *zizhye /ˈzɪʒje/ n. empathy *ziñ /zɪɲ/ n. butter *ziñe /ˈzɪɲɛː/ n. side *ziñoy /ˈzɪɲɔːj/ n. napkin *zza̠ /zza̠/ n. property *zza̠r /zza̠ɾ/ conj. and *zzu /zzʊː/ n. effect *zzub /zzʊːb/ n. bowl *zzud /zzʊːd/ adj. audio *zzuj /zzʊːʤ/ n. distress *zzum /zzʊːm/ n. statistic *zzup /zzʊːp/ v. fix, mend *zzuw /zzʊːw/ adv. probably *zzuz /zzʊːz/ v. burn *zzuñ /zzʊːɲ/ n. sky *ña /ɲaː/ n. issue *ñal /ɲaːl/ n. position *ñam /ɲaːm/ prep. out *ñap /ɲaːp/ adj. lovely *ñar /ɲaːɾ/ n. clay *ñaw /ɲaːw/ v. enlist *ñay /ɲaːj/ v. shoot *ñañ /ɲaːɲ/ n. enemy *ña̠ /ɲa̠ː/ adv. when *ña̠b /ɲa̠ːb/ n. idea *ña̠ch /ɲa̠ːʧ/ v. ruin *ña̠chu /ˈɲa̠ːʧʊ/ n. limit *ña̠g /ɲa̠ːg/ n. torch *ña̠l /ɲa̠ːl/ adj. distant *ña̠l /ɲa̠ːl/ n. distance *ña̠m /ɲa̠ːm/ v. interpret *ña̠ma̠ñ /ˈɲa̠ːma̠ɲ/ n. palm (of hand) *ña̠mi /ˈɲa̠ːmɪ/ v. ponder *ña̠p /ɲa̠ːp/ adj. valid *ña̠ppem /ˈɲa̠ːppem/ n. backup *ña̠r /ɲa̠ːɾ/ n. gravel *ña̠ru /ˈɲa̠ːɾʊː/ adj. particular *ña̠s /ɲa̠ːs/ n. liquor *ña̠sh /ɲa̠ːʃ/ adv. hence *ña̠w /ɲa̠ːw/ n. showcase *ña̠wu /ˈɲa̠ːwʊ/ n. clinic *ña̠wuk /ˈɲa̠ːwʊk/ n. tide *ña̠y /ɲa̠ːj/ det. these *ña̠ñ /ɲa̠ːɲ/ n. broom *ñe /ɲɛː/ v. can *ñed /ɲɛːd/ n. ethic *ñei /ˈɲeːɪ/ v. fulfil *ñei /ˈɲeːɪː/ n. buttocks *ñeik /ˈɲeːɪk/ adj. curious *ñekyo /ˈɲeːkjo/ v. dismiss *ñele /ˈɲeːlɛː/ n. role *ñeli /ˈɲeːlɪː/ n. skull *ñepi /ˈɲeːpɪ/ n. hat *ñera /ˈɲeːɾaː/ n. bundle *ñersa̠ /ˈɲeːɾsa̠/ n. pencil *ñeshu /ˈɲeːʃʊ/ v. shiver *ñesye /ˈɲeːsjeː/ n. commentary *ñesyek /ˈɲeːsjeːk/ adj. ready *ñesyi /ˈɲeːsjiː/ prep. inside *ñesyu /ˈɲeːsjʊ/ v. distort *ñetsuk /ˈɲeːʦuk/ n. triangle *ñeyiy /ˈɲeːjɪj/ n. column *ñeyoy /ˈɲeːjɔj/ n. plantation *ñeyri /ˈɲeːjɾiː/ n. shrine *ñeyru /ˈɲeːjɾu/ v. weigh *ñeyru /ˈɲeːjɾu/ n. weight *ñeyru /ˈɲeːjɾʊ/ adj. native *ñezhye /ˈɲeːʒjeː/ adv. later *ñezhyi /ˈɲeːʒjiː/ adj. massive *ñezhyiy /ˈɲeːʒjɪːj/ n. sweetheart *ñezhyuw /ˈɲeːʒjʊw/ n. sibling *ñezye /ˈɲeːzjeː/ n. period *ñezyi /ˈɲeːzji/ n. fin (of fish) *ñeñe /ˈɲeːɲɛː/ n. mine *ñia̠ /ˈɲiːa̠/ n. chorus *ñibye /ˈɲiːbjeː/ v. usher *ñibye /ˈɲiːbjɛː/ prep. of *ñibyi /ˈɲiːbjiː/ n. nursery *ñibyi /ˈɲiːbjɪː/ adv. elsewhere *ñicha̠ /ˈɲiːʧa̠ː/ n. demographic *ñichu /ˈɲiːʧʊ/ n. opinion *ñider /ˈɲiːdɛɾ/ n. fountain *ñidir /ˈɲiːdɪɾ/ v. generate *ñidu /ˈɲiːdʊ/ n. illusion *ñidyo /ˈɲiːdjɔː/ v. fumble *ñii /ˈɲiːɪ/ n. bread *ñii /ˈɲiːɪː/ n. orgasm *ñiil /ˈɲiːɪl/ v. be (age) *ñiim /ˈɲiːɪm/ adj. golden *ñiim /ˈɲiːɪm/ n. gold *ñiji /ˈɲiːʤɪ/ n. comet *ñika̠ /ˈɲiːka̠ː/ v. do *ñikya̠ /ˈɲiːkja̠/ adj. dual *ñikyo /ˈɲiːkjo/ n. regression *ñikyo /ˈɲiːkjɔː/ n. region *ñile /ˈɲiːlɛː/ adj. divine *ñile /ˈɲiːlɛː/ n. god *ñima̠ /ˈɲiːma̠/ n. ice *ñime /ˈɲiːmɛː/ n. soil *ñimi /ˈɲiːmɪ/ v. taste *ñimi /ˈɲiːmɪː/ adj. single *ñimil /ˈɲiːmɪl/ n. kidney *ñimo /ˈɲiːmɔː/ n. partner *ñimoñ /ˈɲiːmɔːɲ/ v. wield *ñimpi /ˈɲiːmpi/ v. keep *ñio /ˈɲiːɔː/ v. spin *ñippej /ˈɲiːppɛːʤ/ adj. intricate *ñipu /ˈɲiːpʊ/ n. oyster *ñira /ˈɲiːɾaː/ n. description *ñira /ˈɲiːɾaː/ v. describe *ñiril /ˈɲiːɾɪl/ adj. adjacent *ñirsa̠sh /ˈɲiːɾsa̠ʃ/ n. cigar *ñise /ˈɲiːsɛ/ n. ensemble *ñishe /ˈɲiːʃɛ/ v. cook (prepare food) *ñisu /ˈɲiːsʊ/ n. circulation *ñisye /ˈɲiːsje/ n. body *ñisye /ˈɲiːsjeː/ v. interrupt *ñisyek /ˈɲiːsjeːk/ adj. quiet *ñisyi /ˈɲiːsjɪː/ n. boulder *ñisyid /ˈɲiːsjɪːd/ adj. rational *ñisyig /ˈɲiːsjiːg/ n. organisation *ñisyu /ˈɲiːsjʊ/ n. critique *ñiti /ˈɲiːtɪ/ n. frog *ñiwa̠ /ˈɲiːwa̠ː/ n. shape *ñiwi /ˈɲiːwɪ/ n. cave *ñiwo /ˈɲiːwɔ/ v. mumble *ñiwop /ˈɲiːwɔp/ adj. funny *ñiwop /ˈɲiːwɔp/ n. humour *ñiya /ˈɲiːjaː/ n. tap *ñiya̠ /ˈɲiːja̠ː/ n. button *ñiyi /ˈɲiːjɪ/ v. bake *ñiyra /ˈɲiːjɾa/ n. wage *ñiyri /ˈɲiːjɾiː/ adj. deep *ñiyri /ˈɲiːjɾɪ/ n. text *ñiyrim /ˈɲiːjɾiːm/ v. vote *ñiyru /ˈɲiːjɾʊ/ n. accountant *ñiyu /ˈɲiːjʊ/ v. nod *ñiyñe /ˈɲiːjɲɛː/ n. cafeteria *ñiyñew /ˈɲiːjɲɛːw/ v. justify *ñizhye /ˈɲiːʒje/ adj. static *ñizhye /ˈɲiːʒjeː/ num. nine *ñizhyi /ˈɲiːʒjɪː/ v. descend *ñizhyu /ˈɲiːʒju/ adj. composite *ñizu /ˈɲiːzu/ n. boot *ñizye /ˈɲiːzjeː/ n. frontier *ñizye /ˈɲiːzjɛː/ v. bounce *ñizyil /ˈɲiːzjil/ n. champion *ñiña̠ /ˈɲiːɲa̠/ adj. personal *ñiña̠ /ˈɲiːɲa̠/ n. person *ñiñe /ˈɲiːɲɛː/ n. analysis *ñiñe /ˈɲiːɲɛː/ v. analyse *ñiñi /ˈɲiːɲɪː/ n. colour *ño /ɲɔː/ adv. well *ñogmi /ˈɲɔːgmɪː/ n. talk *ñoj /ɲɔːʤ/ adj. selfish *ñoja /ˈɲɔːʤa/ adj. live *ñokadzu /ɲɔːˈkaːʣu/ v. choke *ñom /ɲɔːm/ n. range *ñomeñ /ˈɲɔːmɛːɲ/ n. ward *ñomima̠ /ɲɔːˈmɪma̠/ n. iron *ñop /ɲɔːp/ n. degree *ñoppim /ˈɲɔːppim/ v. report *ñor /ɲɔːɾ/ adj. subjective *ñora̠ /ˈɲɔːɾa̠ː/ adj. explicit *ños /ɲɔːs/ n. niece *ñosa̠zhyea̠p /ˌɲɔːsa̠ːˈʒjea̠p/ v. chuckle *ñosubyiñe /ˌɲɔːsʊˈbjiɲɛː/ v. bury *ñosyud /ˈɲɔːsjʊd/ v. contaminate *ñoti /ˈɲɔːtɪ/ n. fool *ñotilo /ɲɔːˈtɪlɔː/ adv. neither *ñotolimpi /ˌɲɔːtɔˈlɪːmpi/ v. rent *ñowow /ˈɲɔːwɔw/ n. constellation *ñoyriño /ɲɔːˈjɾɪɲɔː/ adj. sole *ñoyru /ˈɲɔːjɾʊ/ n. sale *ñoyruyruzyir /ˌɲɔːjɾʊˈjɾuzjiɾ/ v. nurture *ñozhyubakpich /ˌɲɔːʒjʊˈbaːkpɪːʧ/ n. present (gift) *ñoñ /ɲɔːɲ/ n. race (ethnicity) *ñoñiy /ˈɲɔːɲɪj/ v. squash *ñoñu /ˈɲɔːɲʊː/ n. subject *ñu /ɲu/ adj. friendly *ñu /ɲu/ n. friend *ñu /ɲu/ pron. he *ñua̠ /ˈɲua̠/ v. recruit *ñubu /ˈɲubʊ/ n. jam *ñubul /ˈɲubʊl/ v. intimidate *ñuche /ˈɲuʧɛ/ adj. hard *ñuchu /ˈɲuʧu/ n. present (time) *ñuda̠r /ˈɲuda̠ːɾ/ n. spy *ñuich /ˈɲuɪːʧ/ v. smell (emit odour) *ñuk /ɲuk/ n. champagne *ñuka /ˈɲukaː/ v. cram *ñuka̠ /ˈɲuka̠ː/ adj. important *ñuki /ˈɲukɪ/ n. anchor *ñukpech /ˈɲukpɛːʧ/ v. embarrass *ñule /ˈɲulɛː/ n. charge *ñuli /ˈɲulɪː/ n. defence *ñuli /ˈɲulɪː/ v. defend *ñulo /ˈɲulɔː/ v. pronounce *ñuluzh /ˈɲulʊːʒ/ n. reversal *ñuma̠ /ˈɲuma̠/ v. subsidize *ñumo /ˈɲumɔː/ v. remark *ñumpe /ˈɲumpeː/ adj. elusive *ñumpi /ˈɲumpiː/ n. fetus *ñumpi /ˈɲumpɪː/ conj. before *ñup /ɲup/ pron. him *ñup ri /ɲup ɾɪː/ pron. to him *ñur /ɲuɾ/ adv. therefore *ñura /ˈɲuɾaː/ v. erode *ñura̠ /ˈɲuɾa̠ː/ v. wade *ñusye /ˈɲusjeː/ n. veteran *ñusyug /ˈɲusjʊg/ n. impression *ñuto /ˈɲutɔ/ v. listen *ñutse /ˈɲuʦɛ/ n. clock *ñuwa̠ /ˈɲuwa̠ː/ adj. portable *ñuyir /ˈɲujɪɾ/ adj. vigorous *ñuyra /ˈɲujɾa/ v. abuse *ñuyri /ˈɲujɾɪ/ adj. pink *ñuyru /ˈɲujɾu/ n. military *ñuyñe /ˈɲujɲeː/ n. reference *ñuzhu /ˈɲuʒʊ/ adj. private *ñuzhye /ˈɲuʒjeː/ v. thank *ñuzhyi /ˈɲuʒjiː/ n. brothel *ñuzhyu /ˈɲuʒjʊ/ adj. mature *ñuñ /ɲuɲ/ pron. his *ñuñe /ˈɲuɲɛː/ adj. necessary *ñuñep /ˈɲuɲɛːp/ v. jam *ñuñi /ˈɲuɲɪ/ n. edge Category:Language Category:Arms Race Category:Languages Category:Language Terminoligy Category:Tsoli Category:Wishoian Category:Puwoyn Category:'putunksian Category:He'toeboeian Category:'yaban Category:'xunten Category:Tuls'usian Category:Lunan Category:Lef'deiti Category:E'men Category:Achoian Category:Nu'baan Category:Gender Category:Case Category:Definite article Category:Indefinite article Category:Plurals Category:Morphology Category:Adpositions Category:Linibone Category:Neyiwian Category:Kleri Category:Mbusoian